Life is a Stage
by silver9tails
Summary: James is being forced into a Hogwarts play and not everyone is who they appear to be some are not even human. I really suck at summaries but give the story a read anyway. You know you want to! I am back out of my cave and the NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Umm. What am I suppose to say? You know I'm not JKR or this story would be sooooo much better. My ideas are kind of a blend between A Walk to Remember, that new Disney movie High School Musical, and another fanfic that I read in another place. This is my first fanfic...even so be brutally honest. Any constructive criticisms or suggestions are appreciated! Here's the story.

-------------------------------0;-)--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Trouble

"MR. POTTER! MY OFFICE NOW!" James gave his fellow Marauders a slight smile then traveled into Professor McGonagall's office. He noticed with a smug satisfaction that she was leaning against her desk in a sweater and an extremely small miniskirt. He took a seat in front of her as she prepared to rant on their latest antics.

"NEVER in my years at Hogwarts have I seen such a disrespectful, irresponsible, and, and... _womanizing _display of magic! In my day..." James had to admit that it was a great piece of transfiguring work. He and the Marauders, as McGonagall had so correctly named his group of friends, made all of the girls in the school wear really short skirts. The beauty of this prank was that every time someone tried to lengthen the skirt it got shorter. Actually, no matter what spell they tried the skirt would get shorter.

"I could have let it go if it were just the students, but noooo. You had the audacity to do it to the teachers as well. How dare you..." James started shifting uneasily in his chair. It was as if he hadn't gotten in trouble before. He was almost the definition of trouble in Hogwarts. Now that it was their seventh year, the Marauders were having their final hoorahs. However, he had never seen McGonagall as angry as she was right now. "This WILL get a punishment!"

James let out a sigh and said in a bored tone of voice, "When will my detentions be?" All of the Marauders were part of this prank, but he was the only one who got caught. If only he hadn't tried to charm Evans' skirt shorter than all the others.

McGonagall paused for a moment to take a deep breath and think. All of a sudden a smirk spread across her face. In a voice dripping in honey she said, "Detention? Who said anything about detention?" At this James was actually shocked.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you said I was going to be punished? Does that mean that..."

"By no means are you _off the hook_. I just said that you weren't going to be in detention. Oh no. What I have planned for you is much worse." James gulped heavily, '_What is worse than detention with Filch in the trophy room?' "_You are Head Boy this year, Mr. Potter so you should be setting a _good_ example. Detentions obviously don't affect the infamous _Marauders_, wipe that smirk of your face! I'm going to try a new technique, humiliation."

James' face flushed. "Humiliation?" He asked tentatively. "Minnie, that seems a little... extreme, don't cha think?"

McGonagall got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh no. I think that a little humbling experience is just what the healer ordered. Especially after all those things you did to poor Mister Snape," Even though James was worried about this mysterious punishment, his lip still twitched upward into a hidden smile. He had almost forgotten they had included _Snivellous_ in the skirt wearing population. "I think you deserve a little yourself."

"But Minnie! He insulted my... family." James protested desperately. _He insulted my **Evans**, but I'll leave it as it is._ _Woah! **My** Evans! Now I think I own her_ _and she doesn't even like me!_

"No 'buts' Mr. Potter, and what have I told you about using my first name," she snapped. "You will try out for Professor Flitwick's thing he says the muggles call a musical and that's final." To emphasise her point she crossed her arms and started to glare at him. If she was expecting a quick retort, she wasn't going to get one. He was in too much shock. James just sat there, slack jawed, staring at his professor. _Musical? This has to be a joke. Jump out Sirius and say, 'Got cha good huh?'_

"More information will be given out about try-outs later on. Well, good day Mr. Potter." Taking this as a dismissal, James blankly stood up and headed back towards the common room. _What am I going to do. More importantly, what am I going to tell the other Marauders? 'Oh yeah, I can't pull the latest prank with you guys because I have to try-out for some crazy musical' I'm sure **that** will go over well. _He nervously rustled his messy black hair. _I **won't**_ _tell them_. _It is going to be hard hiding something from them. They know me too well_ _and will know something is up. I can't tell them though, or I will never hear the end of it._

James kept walking deep in thought. What he didn't know was that someone was watching him from one of the doorways.

-------------------------------0;-)----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am sorry about the cliffie at the end. Oh, wait, no I'm not or I wouldn't have written it that way. If you are one of those people who needs a new chapter every day or so this is not the fanfic for you. I kind of have the habit of leaving things half done. But if I know that there are people who actually like this story I think that I will be more likely to write it faster. I am not going to force anyone to review by putting an "or else" sign but a little encouragement never hurt. Thank you anyone who reads this story even if you absolutely hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I owned Harry Potter. I owned Sirius Black. I owned all the characters. I also owned the world and the moon. Mwahahaha! Then I lost them all betting in a card game with a shark. Darn those cheating fish! Wow, I really have gone off the deep end haven't I? Maybe that will make this story more interesting. Anyway, read, enjoy review, and don't bet. Special thnx to Boo for reviewing. You rock!

-------------------------------0;-)-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Complications

"Guys they're up to something, I know it!" Lily stated desperately. "I have never seen Potter think so hard in my life, even when it is about quiditch! They are up to something really big!" She had been arguing her case to her friends for over a half hour and was still getting nowhere. Couldn't they see if they could prevent this prank that they were forming ahead of time it wouldn't cause Gryffindor to lose as many house points?

"Lily, they are always up to something. Why is this different than any other day?" Teigra was tired of hearing her friend rant and complain about the Marauders and their wide spectrum of pranks. She lazily covered her head with a pillow and grumbled just loud enough so that Lily and their other friend could hear, "Geez, if I didn't know better I'd think you liked James instead of despising his guts. That's really all you ever talk about."

Lily's jaw just dropped. '_How could they think that _I_ like _James_. That is absolutely impossible. How dare they even think that!' _Wren, who was sitting in the corner reading, just chuckled softly. There was no way she was going to be dragged into this little fight, but it was definitely amusing to watch. It wasn't that often that someone besides James got Lily to go red in the face with rage. The best thing to do when this happened was to clear a path and stay out of the way. No one wanted to deal with an irate Lily.

"I _don't_ like that prick Potter! He is an arrogant, selfish, rude, crude, pig-like nuisance who's goal in life is to drive me into insanity. HE IS A BULLYING GIT AND I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM!" Lily was gradually increasing in volume. She finally stopped to take a breath after her mini rant.

"My dear you forgot toerag as well as cocky, infuriating, worthless, pranking, despicable, conniving, and trickster. Lils, you are seriously losing your touch." Lily was too mad at her friend to do anything what so ever. She sputtered a little and then decided to leave before she said, or yelled at his point, something she would regret. She got up quickly and stormed out of the room.

Wren slowly gazed over the top of her book making sure her red-head friend was nowhere in the vicinity. Then said quietly with a little regret, "I feel sorry for whoever comes up against Lils next when she is like this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Teigra sighed. "I really let loose a monster into the halls of Hogwarts didn't I? Plus, you and I both know who the target is going to be." They despised the Marauders as well, but they wished a mad Lily on no one.

"Poor James." They said simultaneously. Then they got up and left for Charms.

James had taken the long way to charms class. He had been too distracted by his little musical problem to remember any of the secret passage ways. He barely noticed when he walked into someone. He just mumbled an "excuse me," stepped to the side and continued on his way still gazing at the floor. Therefore, he didn't realize that the person he ran into was a certain red-head that he had been trying to make go out with him for over five years. Nor did he notice that she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him until he rounded the corner. Then she too rushed to charms class via secret passageway that she knew about.

Lily got to her seat in charms just as the bell went off. '_Thank you secret passageway!_' She sat down in between Teigra and Wren. While Professor Flitwick was still out of the room she started to talk to her friends. "Okay guys something is seriously wrong with the world today."

Curiously, Teigra turned to her formerly mad friend. "What makes you say that?" This conversation had also gotten the attention of Wren. Actually, any conversation that was conducted in whispers got her attention. It wasn't that she liked to gossip. She didn't, and hated those who did. She just liked to be in the know and it also made for good blackmail if she ever needed it. Not that she ever would use it. Well, maybe.

"I was walking down the halls looking at the ground trying to get over how mad I was at you, Stripes." Teigra grinned slightly at the use of her nickname then continued to listen to her friends narration. "Then I ran into someone. He just mumbled 'Excuse me' and continued on his way. He only quickly looked up then looked back down to the floor again!"

Hesitantly, Wren said, "Um, Lils? That doesn't sound too weird to me."

"It does when the person who ran into you was none other than the infamous Potter. You know the prat that has been asking me out at every chance that he gets for oh about five or six years now." Lily crossed her arms with smug satisfaction as her friend's jaws went slack.

"Wow, this is serious," said Wren.

"It is a sign of the APOCALYPSE!" Teigra shouted. This rewarded her with strange looks from everyone, including the Marauders minus one James. James couldn't look at her strangely because he wasn't in the room, yet. Teigra looked around slightly embarrassed then said as coolly as she could muster, "Okay. Carry on with your own little conversations." Lily and Wren just snickered. Under her breath Teigra also said, "You too _Tails_." This got Wren quiet real fast. Lily just continued to snicker. She continued to laugh too until Professor Flitwick came in and said good morning to the class.

"I have a little announcement to make." There was a collective groan from the class. "How can you all groan when you don't even know what the announcement is yet?"

Sirius perked up at the chance to be a smart ass. This at least could take his mind off the fact that they still didn't know what happened to James. "That's because you're a teacher. Usually announcements from you are projects. It's like teachers saying that they think that an assignment is going to be enjoyable. It never is. I swear they just say that to get on our nerves."

"Well, Mr. Black, I think that is the most astute I have seen you all year. I think you just proved that miracles could happen." half the class laughed. The other half and Sirius were still trying to figure out what astute meant. Professor Flitwick continued. "Anyway this is NOT about a project." The class got considerably happier once they heard that. "For the first time in Hogwarts history, we are going to present a musical! Mr. Potter you are late. Take your seat and see me after class." James groaned and sat in between Sirius and Remus.

"Oy Prongs, what did she do to you?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it, Padfoot." James sulked.

"It was _that_ bad?" Remus questioned curious to the answer.

"You have no clue how bad Moony. Lets just drop it okay?" Huffed James.

"Okay back to the musical. I have decided that all the songs will be from muggle society. The sheets to sign up for try-outs will be posted in all common rooms. To try out, you will sing a song of your choice in front of me and your peers who have also decided to try out. Oh, and so we get some guys to try out too I have decided that anyone who tries out will get some extra credit in this class as well. It is not required for you to try out. I know some people really aren't comfortable singing in front of people. Are there any questions?" Tentatively, Lily raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Evans?"

"Um. Have you decided what type of play it is or what the plot of the play is yet?"

"Oh, you mean I didn't say? The play is going to be a romantic comedy. The two leads supposedly hate each other. Then he starts to like her, but she still hates him. His friends try to convince him that it is pointless to go after her because she hates his guts, but he refuses to give up. Then he gets into a duel with his arch enemy and a spell flies towards the lead girl. He jumps in front of the spell to save her. The spell seems to do nothing. The fight is broken up. Then the boy finds out that he can't lie to anyone. He accidently spills out his feelings to the lead girl. She rejects him and he seems to take it well. He doesn't though and goes to find his enemy who put the spell on him. They talk, the enemy starts to insult the lead girl and even though he is kind of mad at her for rejecting him and sad, he can't stand anyone insulting his love. They start to duel. Unknown to them both, the lead girl is out of sight listening to everything. The boys start to duel. The girl steps out and the enemy taking advantage of this fires a spell at her. Once again he jumps in front of the spell. That is all that I am willing to tell you for now. For the rest you will either have to be in the play or watch it when it is done."

During Professor Flitwick's little speech James got an idea. '_He said 'You don't have to try out if you aren't comfortable singing in front of people. I just won't try out. What will they do to me if I don't try-out. It isn't like they could give me a part if I did that. They would probably just give me detentions. That's what I'll do. _James grinned. _I just won't try-out_.

Noticing his friends grin Sirius thought that it had to do with the storyline of the play. "Oh Prongsie. You aren't honestly going to try-out are you?"

Now James was positively beaming. "Not a chance in the world Padsie old boy." At that Sirius was really suspicious at his friends emotional 180.

However he just replied with indignation "That is young and handsome boy to you mister."

The rest of the class went slowly for both groups of friends. The Marauders were casually planning their next prank in the back corner of the room. Lily and her friends were talking about the play and anything else that came to their minds. Lily looked at her friends. They really were quite pretty. Teigra had tightly curled hair brown hair that reach to the middle of her back. She also had clear light olive green eyes that could also look steely grey or bright green depending on what she was feeling. She wasn't very tall. At a height of about 5'4'' she only reached the middle of Lily's head. Teigra was thin, but not overly so like some of the people who walked around Hogwarts. It was more like she was physically fit. She had been given the nickname Stripes because of the shape she took to help Wren with her little problem.

Lily glanced at Wren as she thought about her little problem. Wren was pretty in her own right. Her beauty came through her uniqueness and Lily was sure no one else in the world would ever look like her. Wren had silver hair. It was straight, but it had body too. In the sunlight it looked like she had sheets of platinum and silver for hair because it would reflect the light so much. Today like every other day she had it down with a wide headband so it wouldn't get in her face too much. Wren also had unusual eyes. They were a rich ruby red with flecks of amber. Yet at certain times of the month or if she lost control her eyes would reverse and be gold flecked with red. She like Teigra was also fit, but not overly skinny. Of course all of this was linked to her secret.

Teigra and Lily discovered Wren's secret in a game of truth and dare back in second year. They were playing truth or dare and for each time they took truth they had to take some truth serum. It wasn't that they didn't trust one another, but they wanted the whole truth and even friends lie sometimes. They were starting small and working their way up to the larger truths and dares. Everything was going well until Teigra asked Wren if silver was her actual hair color. Wren said it was and then continued with more information because that is the nature of the serum they were using. The only way you could stop was if someone tells you to or if you run out of things to say. Wren started her answer with saying that silver was her natural color. Then she started to say why as well. They were going to stop her but her next sentence threw them off.

- - - - - - - - - - -Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay it's my turn to ask someone!" Teigra shouted excitedly. "Hm I choose...Wren! Truth or dare" Wren almost look frightened to choose either option and she should be considering who was asking the question.

"Do I have t..."

"YES!" Both Lily and Teigra shouted before she could even finish her question. Wren was very secretive when it came to her family and where she went on certain days of the school year and Lily and Teigra wanted answers. If this was the only way they could get them then so be it.

Wren gulped then said exasperated, "Fine I choose...truth." She warily look at the vial in her hand then closed her eyes and quickly took a swallow before she thought about it too much. When her eyes opened they were sharp amber, but slightly glazed over.

"Okay. Is silver your natural hair color? I was always curious, but too afraid to ask."

In a voice that neither Lily or Teigra heard before Wren answered. "Yes it is my natural hair color. It comes from the traces of demon heritage in my blood." To say that Lily and Teigra were shocked would have been the understatement of the year. Wren continued using the same unusually musical voice. "My mother is a mortal, but my father is a silver nine-tailed fox. Nine-tails by nature are man eaters, but once ever 50 years they take human form to mate. That's why I have silver hair and changing eyes and these ears." At that moment she took off the scarf that she was using as a headband. Underneath the headband were a set of the cutest fox/dog ears the two had ever seen. They instantly reached out to touch them. They were silky soft, but Wren instantly flattened her ears. This demolished any ideas that the ears were fake. "Don't touch. The ears are very sensitive. Also because I am half nine-tails I can't keep human form all the time. Therefore I become the nine-tailed silver fox every full moon. I lose all control of myself during these times and if I weren't locked up I would attack any student roaming the grounds. I don't attack animals, just humans. At least when I'm locked up I only injure myself. That is why I don't use my full name in school. It is Arylwrenna, but it is a fox name and therefore a reminder of my demon half. In school when I am really angry or surprised I will lose control of the harness I have on the fox spirit. My eyes will turn their demon color of amber and if I am really out of it I also get a fox tail. That is why I always wear long robes or long skirts."

"Stop!" Lily had finally gotten control of her tongue enough to stop her friend from continuing to tell them things under the influence of the serum. Wren blinked a couple times then looked back and forth between her friends. Seeing their flustered faces she lowered her head in shame.

In her normal voice she quietly said, "I told you everything didn't I? I can understand if... if you... d-don't w-want...t-to be my... my friends." The last sentence she barely choked out between sobs. Lily and Teigra looked at each other then quickly ran over to Wren and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner! We are your friends for life! You can't get rid of us that easily. We don't care what you are! Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Thanks you guys for not leaving. You have no clue what this means to me." Lily could see the unshed tears in her eyes and heard the relief in her voice.

"Don't you ever worry about telling us anything. We are friends and we would never desert you! We will find a way to help you on the full moon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not more than a week later when Lily was in the library and found a book on how to become an animagus just lying on the table. She had realized that Wren said she wouldn't attack animals, so what better way to help than become animals and sit with her or keep her away from people while roaming the grounds. It had taken them a year and a half of hard work, but they were finally animagus. Lily had wanted to do it legally, but they would have had to weight until they were 17 and they wanted to help their friend right away. Therefore they did it illegally. While Wren is a fox, Teigra takes the form of a black tiger with copper stripes and Lily takes the form of a white and gold griffin.

Wren also made a potion for them using some of her own blood so that they would have some of her abilities. She said that she didn't want anyone to get hurt to badly so this would give them the ability to heal faster. Unexpectedly though, it did more than that. The potion granted them more speed and strength than a normal human being. They were capable to do wandless magic as well. Also, if they wanted to, they could form parts of their animagus selves while remaining human and control one element. Lily had her white and gold feathered griffin wings and a couple of white feathers in her hair and could control light. Teigra had her copper stripes all along her back an a tiger tail and could control fire. Wren, who had control over plants from being a kitsune, had trained them herself and now they were immensely powerful. If Wren ever lost control and started to attack someone then they could pull her off. They even fought off some demons that tried to attack the school.

That reminded Lily that the full moon was coming up. It was only in two weeks. Idly she wondered where they would go on their little run. They would probably go into the forbidden forest again. Lily was only awakened from her thoughts when she heard Professor Flitwick announce the homework and dismiss the class. She could feel Potter's eyes on her so she quickly packed up her things and left with her friends to the library.

James watched Lily as she packed up her things. She really was gorgeous. Unconsciously, she pushed her fiery red waves behind her ear. He loved the way that her sharp green eyes could show everything that she was feeling even when she tried to hide it. He liked to get her angry just to see her eyes change from passive and gentle to aggressive and hard in seconds.

"Oy Prongs! We'll meet you in the M.R.O.M. after your done Professor Nit-wit. We need a good and new prank. Oh, and do wipe the drool from your face. It is unbecoming for a bachelor of our standard!" Sirius said this with such fake indignation that James had to chuckle.

"Padfoot, you really need to brush up on your acting skills." James said still laughing and quickly wiping his mouth, just in case.

"Prongsie-poo, you aren't going soft on me and try-out for that dumb musical are you?" Sirius said so solemnly it made James laugh all the harder.

"Nothing short of a miracle could get me to do that!"

"Break it up boys! Mr. Potter I want to speak with you, _privately_." Professor Flitwick returned to the front of the classroom. Sirius just shrugged and joined Remus outside the door.

James followed his teacher up to the front of the classroom and casually said, "So what's up?"

"Professor McGonagall came to me with your punishment for the little stunt you pulled with the skirts."

"And please say that you don't agree with it and think that it falls under the category of cruel and unusual punishment that is against the law!"

"Oh no. I think it is a wonderful idea. She had a couple of little refinements to what she wants done. She for some reason thought that you wouldn't try-out." James' stomach dropped through the floor. "Therefore she said she would rather teach you a lesson than win the quidditch cup."

James blurted out, "That doesn't mean what I think it does...does it?" He was officially worried now. He was on the quiddich team since he could in second year. Now he was the captain. They couldn't kick him off could they?

"Yes. If you don't try-out for the musical, you are off the quiddich team. You don't need to put your name on the try-out list. I know you'll be there."

James just thought one thing, '_Uh oh'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author Note: Dum dum ddduuuummmmm. And the plot thickens! Sorry this chapter was so boring. I just had no other place to describe Lily's friends and set up the rest of the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything that you recognize. It is so sad nearly tragic.

Chapter 3

So Talon, are you going to try out?"

You know Stripes is right Lily. You should try out. You have a beautiful voice."

But Tails you know I don't like to sing in front of anyone. Wait. When did you hear me sing?" Lily, nicknamed Talon by the girls, crossed her arms perplexed. "The only time I sing is in the shower, and even then I don't sing loud." Wren chuckled lightly and pointed to her ears that were gently twitching in the air. They were in a room of their own creation. If you went up to one of any of the closets in the school and said the correct phrase it would bring you to their room.

Fox senses. Duh. Superior sense of smell and _hearing_. Plus you don't sing as softly as you may think." Wren was smirking out right and Teigra just started laughing as Lily started to turn pale.

Yep. I don't have Ms. Humbles _superior senses_, but I could hear you quite well." Lily blushed enough to match her deep red hair. Somehow a pillow mysteriously came flying at Stripes' head. She ducked in time but the damage was done. They looked at each other a couple of seconds then a yell of pillow fight erupted from all three.

Pillows were thrown by had and also by seemingly no force at all. This continued for almost a half hour until feathers littered the floor. Exhausted Teigra shouted, ‟I give up! I have no chance against Talon the queen of illusion especially when she can make her own pillows out of light! I also cannot beat Wren lady of the plants who has more speed than I could ever have and incredible senses that tell her when to duck!" This was their official code for cease fire. Laughing Lily fell backwards into a large pile of feathers with her hands behind her head.

You know what? I think I will try out. It is not like we are not use to the attention. We are one of the top bands out there, even if we do keep our identities secret. We really kick butt."

That is why we are called the Vixens of Hogwarts!" Wren replied happily.

Yeah. Vixens for life, vixens forever." All three shouted before laughing hard.

James let out a groan and let his head fall against the table they had set up in the Marauder's Room of Mischief. _'I am so screwed. How am I ever going to get myself out of this darn play.' _He was troubled by his musical predicament that he couldn't even come up with a new scheme. The Marauders minus one Peter were planning all day and had come up with no new ingenious pranks. Then Remus brought up an interesting fact.

You know what I don't think we ever successfully pranked the Vixens. They have always avoided any trap that we have put out even if it was disguised. Actually, even if they were caught up by something, the magic was altered to make them look better than us." After a moment of thinking about it Sirius and James gave up.

"Moony you're right like always," Sirius announced with awe. We haven't been able to prank them at all for a very, very long time. I don't think we _ever_ pranked Wren."

"Paddies right for once." A little huff came from Sirius's corner of the room. James was just happy that he had something new to occupy his mind with. "We could never prank Wren and haven't been able to prank the other girls since third year or so. Not that I want to prank Lily any more because... well you know, but it seems really suspicious that they haven't fallen into one of the traps just left out. It is like they can sense where they are."

Sirius had perked up with an idea. "Well then my chums, it will just have to be our new mission to see what is different about the Vixens to make them invulnerable to our dashing good looks and our genius ploys."

Moony smirked at the opportunity presented to him. "_Our_ dashing good looks? It seems like Prongs is not the only one to have fallen for a Vixen. You two really are not healthy." Sirius's jaw dropped and James was already over the fact that Remus called him crazy too and was laughing at his friends predicament.

"I don't have a _thing_ for Teigra. Her hair is too curly and she is a little far off the deep end." James just shook his head at his rather dim friend. Then he got a glint in his hazel eyes that spelled trouble for all those around him, friend and foe alike.

"So it is Teigra. I'm glad it is not Lily or I would have to kill you. Plus, Moony might have bitten your butt if you said it was Wren. Isn't it funny that all of the Marauders have fallen for all of the Vixens? It really is a shame that they are the only ones that won't go out with us as well."

It was Remus's turn to look shocked. "How...I mean... what...um...who told you that?"

"So you are not even going to try to deny it. Hmmm, very interesting. Prongs I do believe that you caught our buddy." Remus blushed at the obvious mistake he made in handling that question.

"No, I don't have a crush on her. She just, reminds me of someone that I use to know. We met a long time ago. She too had long silver hair, but she was a fighter and one hell of a strategist." Remus immediately became somber_. She was also half demon, but I don't know what happened to her after I died protecting her. She probably doesn't even remember me._ James and Sirius instantly noticed the change in their friend's attitude and decided to change the subject by tackling him.

The day of tryouts came to quickly for James. He decided that if the talent was good enough, then he wouldn't look like too big of a fool if he were in it. He would just sit in the very back of the new magically created theater. If the people were really bad then he didn't mind not being on the quiddich team. That amount of humiliation wouldn't be worth it.

James told the rest of the Marauders that he was going to set up a prank then left. After turning the first corner he turned the first corner he threw on his invisibility cloak. Very few people were heading to the auditorium so James had no problem not hitting anyone. Walking in to the theater shocked absolutely everyone. It was huge. The walls were decorated in dark green velvet and gold accents. The stage was surrounded by full length black curtains. Most impressive, however, was the ceiling. There was a gigantic crystal chandelier mounted on an elaborate mural of the night sky.

James quickly sat himself in the front of the second grouping of chairs while everyone else moved to the front of the theater. Professor Flitwick got up from behind the table he had set up from in front of the seats. "Okay everyone. As you know, there are going to be two leads, one boy and one girl. There are also a couple of lesser roles including the villain, and people for the background." He looked back and forth then continued on. "There are so few of you that everyone here will get a role of some sort. To tryout you will sing a full song or until I tell you to stop and try to act out the words. With that being said let's begin." James just thought '_Well, this is going to be interesting.'_

Lily was incredibly nervous. This was the first time that she would be singing in front of people. She wasn't sure if she was good enough to be in but she would never know until she tried. The first person got up on stage. Lily recognized her as a third year Hufflepuff.

She stood in the middle of the stage and nervously shifted from side to side. Then Professor Flitwick said, "Okay Lisa you can begin now." She anxiously gave a nod then burst into a rendition of _Memories_ from Cats. (A/N I hate that song! It should die!) It was AWFUL!

Lily subtly covered her ears, but some people like Lestrange and Malfoy were laughing hard and booing. Professor Flitwick generously let her continue for thirty seconds then with a forced smile he told her that she could stop now. No one was particularly good. At this point Lily wasn't even scared to go anymore. _'At least I can't do any worst than these people.' _Lily was surprised at the number of people who tried out. She was really surprised that Lucius Malfoy tried. Then he went past her grumbling about needing extra credit or losing his inheritance and it all made sense. When he started Lily and everyone else in the audience either went wide-eyed in shock or burst out laughing. '_I am going to be scarred for life!'_

Malfoy was singing and kind of dancing. He wasn't singing too poorly... it was what he was singing. He was singing _I'm Too Sexy. _It was a scary, scary thing. Professor Flitwick stopped him pretty quickly. He didn't feel like getting sued for emotional damage. "Lily Evans, you're the last one today."

Quietly, she got up from her seat and made her way to the stage. She put her purse on the desk that was located off stage left. You couldn't even see that area from the stage, so she knew her property was safe. Professor Flitwick gave her a quick nod to begin.

She took a deep breath and thought, '_Here goes nothing_' and then launched into her song choice.

James could finally take no more. He had suffered through all of the previous auditions. He had to try really hard to stop himself from cracking up when Malfoy and Lestrange had auditioned. He got up and started to leave. '_There is no way that they can get me to try out for this thing'_ He idly heard Professor Nit-wit call up another social reject. He just reached the last row of seats when he heard it. It must have been the voice of an angel.

_Take me back in the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more _

James was astounded by her voice. No one else who tried out could even compare. James suddenly was compelled to turn around and see who had this incredible vocal.

_Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still _

James turned around slowly. He was almost afraid of who he would see singing. What if was someone really disgusting who was singing so nice. He turned really slowly. He was really amazed at who's voice was gaining more and more power. The person singing was none other than his perfect little Lily-flower. The power and control that she had in her voice he didn't expect to come from her little frame. She was nailing every rift, scale and vocal acrobatic. She was as good as the original artist, maybe even better! If her voice before wasn't good enough what came next left him breath-less.

_I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need Let me be the one to love you more _

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

James watched Lily as she belted the choruses and then returned her voice to a soft, but controlled verses then back again.

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way _

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

As Lily concluded the last note, everyone stood up and started to cheer. Professor Flitwick was ecstatic that he finally had an excellent singer. '_Wow. I never knew that Lily could sing like _that_! She is going to get the lead for sure. It is a shame_ _that_ Malfoy _is going to end up the lead male and Lily is going to have to pretend to like him...WHAT!' _

It took a minute to think about what he just thought. What if she actually started to like him after pretending to like him. James couldn't have that unless it was himself that Lily was falling for. '_Wait a second... Maybe this play wouldn't be so bad to be in after all!'_

Meanwhile Lily was walking off stage with a little more bounce in her step. James could tell that she was happy and that made him happy. Professor Flitwick looked around the auditorium again as if looking for someone. '_Probably me'_ thought James. Then Professor Flitwick made an announcement. "Is there anyone else who would like to try for a part that hasn't necessarily signed up on the sheet. No, no, well ok then. I will make my assessments of your singing ability and then post the sheet with what parts you all got it each house. That is all. You can now leave and do whatever."

Professor Flitwick slow gathered the papers where he made notes on each of the singers. Everyone was filing out while James stayed where he was under his cloak. Eventually everyone was out of the theater except for Flitwick who was still gathering his papers.James gave another little sigh and checked again to make sure no one was still in the theater.

He got up slowly and left his cloak in the seat where he was sitting. "Is there still time to tryout?"

Professor Flitwick whipped around at the sound of James's voice. He looked shocked then quickly covered it up with an excited smile. "Most definitely. There is always room for another player in the theater."

James started up onto the stage. "Do you mind if I accompany myself?" He also added under his breath, "I can't believe that I am doing this."

"Of- of course, my boy." Flitwick didn't even try to hide the shock in his voice. It wasn't common knowledge that James could play the guitar. The Marauders had just found out about it at the end of last year. They wouldn't have even found out except for the fact that they had walked in on him playing when he was trying to get over one of Lily's rejections. It wasn't even an easy piece either so he couldn't pretend that he was just learning. He was playing _Kryptonite_. Luckily they hadn't heard him sing too.

James was on stage and transfigured some of the props on the stage. Now he had an acoustic guitar and a bar stool. He put the strap over his head and situated himself on the stool. He adjusted the mike to the proper height and waited for the nod to start. James had none of his usual confidence and kept fidgeting on the seat.

When the nod finally came James took a deep breath. Quietly so that Flitwick didn't hear him he said, "Here goes nothing." Then he began to play.

Author's Note: Well? Love it ? Hate it? Is there any point in me continuing it? Please review and let me know! I never knew I would write this much!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself? I don't own anything, but the stuff that I created. Deal with it.

Chapter Four

Lily was really happy with her audition. She was practically beaming and skipping off the stage. No one had really clapped for the other auditions. There waasn't any reason for them to, but she got a standing ovation. Even the Slytherans who hated her guts were applauding. She made it back to her seat grinning.

Flitwick then made an announcement while looking around the theater. "Is there anyone else who would like to try for a part that hasn't necessarily signed up on the sheet. No, no, well ok then. I will make my assessments of your singing ability and then post the sheet with what parts you all got it each house. That is all. You can now leave and do whatever."

Lily with the other people who tried out got up and left. She couldn't wait to tell Teigra and Wren how she did. Everyone booked out of there pretty quickly. Most were probably running away from their humiliation. Lily chuckled to herself at that thought. She reach to her purse to get her chap-stick out. Lily's face fell as her hand grasped nothing but air.

'_Crap! I can't believe that I left my purse in there. I got so distracted by doing well in my audition that I forgot to pick it up again as I left.' _Lily gave a slight smirk. _'At least I have a quicker way to get back there unnoticed.'_ Lily made her way to the first side corridor escaping anyone's notice. She quickly went down and turned left. She located the large portrait of the ballerina on the stage and said the password of limelight.

The portrait swung forward to reveal the backstage area of the theater. Lily knew that she shouldn't be there and could lose serious points for the house cup if she were caught. Therefore she made her way as quietly as possible.

"Do you mind if I accompany myself? I can't believe I'm doing this." Lily could just hear the second part because of her heightened hearing. '_What is this person doing here? Don't they know that it is off limits unless a teacher is here too. Who is it?'_

"Of- of course, my boy." '_Wait s second. That was Flitwick! This person must be auditioning. I wonder who it is? Flitwick appears really shocked that this person can play an instrument if he's stammering.'_

"Here goes nothing." Lily almost laughed at the irony that this boy was saying what she thought just before starting. '_Who is it? His voice sounds so familiar.' _When this mystery person started to play his guitar however, Lily lost her train of thought. He was _good._ Real good. As she reached her purse she still couldn't see who was on stage. She stopped and listened as he began to sing.

_Sometimes I feel the fear of  
uncertainty stinging clear  
and I can't help but ask myself  
how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer _

It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
haunting mass appeal  
lately I'm beginning to find that I  
should be the one behind the wheel

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes yeah  
whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there

His voice was incredible! It had wonderful tone and hit every note perfectly. Somehow the voice seemed almost familiar to Lily. '_Who is this guy and why haven't I noticed him before?'_ She continued to listen to him continue his song.

_So if I decide to waiver my  
chance to be one of the hive  
will I choose water over wine  
and hold my own and drive, oh oh _

It's driven me before, it seems to be the way  
that everyone else get around  
lately I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself  
my light is found

Lily finally couldn't stand it. She had to find out who was singing. Slowly, quietly, she peeked around the curtain that hid her from the sight of the mystery singer. This time she couldn't stop her startled gasp. The 'mysterious singer' that was singing so well, that _she_ was complementing, was none other than her long time enemy James Potter. She just stood there and stared as James finished his song.

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes yeah  
whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there _

Would you choose water over wine  
hold the wheel and drive  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes yeah  
whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there

Lily finally woke up from her dazed and backed away from the stage area silently with her purse in hand. She had to do some serious thinking about James. He sounded so...different when he was on stage. It was the complete reverse of his overly confident and cocky attitude that he wore around school. His voice was more sensitive and emotional like this. When James sang he sounded... vulnerable. James never acted vulnerable and the thought of him being that way was, for some reason, very unsettling to Lily.

She was disturbed by the fact that James personality could be so much deeper than what she normally saw and fought with. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she walked right past her friends and up to her room. Teigra and Wren sat confused for a second then looked at each other. Teigra tilted her head and Wren just shrugged then looked back down to her potions paper. They knew they would talk to Lily tomorrow morning just not now.

James looked up tentatively. He never did anything like this before and was worried about the results. Not that he would ever admit this fact to anyone, but he kind of enjoyed singing in front of someone. It was scary as hell, but he did begin to loosen up a little. He gave a sheepish grin to Professor Flitwick while waiting for him to react.

Flitwick stood still and had his mouth slightly parted. He than seemed to realize that James was done and shook himself out of his stupor. He smiled brightly and started to clap his hands enthusiastically. "That was superb my boy. Better than any other male that auditioned! You are sure to get the lead. Your name will also be posted on the list in each house. Congratulations and to think I almost thought that you wouldn't tryout. Well that is all. You can go."

James's face started out smiling, but as Flitwick got farther and farther through his monologue his smile disappeared and turned stoic and pale. He said a quick and quiet thanks to Flitwick and then started to leave. Then he got an idea. "Oh, Professor Flitwick? I have an idea that might draw more people to the show." '_And save me from future embarrassment from my fellow classmates and Marauders.'_

"I am willing to try just about anything to get more people to show up, but nothing to extreme." Flitwick warned.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could leave my involvement in this play a secret? No one saw me audition, so could you imagine the buzz that would go around the school? People would talk to everyone that they saw tryout and no one would have the lead male role. A lot of the students would show up to see who the mystery lead is."

"Yes, that would be something. However, how could you practice with Lily." At this James held his breath. He knew that Lily would get the lead, but it was different to actually hear it said aloud. "She will be playing the female lead and it is going to be hard to rehearse with thin air. The way the play is set up there is a lot of... communication between the two parts."

"I thought of that too. I was thinking that only she could know. We are both Heads so I think that it is possible for us to get together secretly to work on our lines. Then I would only show up for the dress rehearsal so the other actors know who I am. If you could give Lily and I permission to use the stage on our own time, we could practice the choreography by ourselves."

Flitwick thought about it for a second then nodded. "Okay. This is one of your schemes that I actually like. I won't mention you to anyone but Lily. Let me just take care of these." Flitwick showed James the five lists quickly before they disappeared.

"Great!" James started to jog away. As he went pat the seat where he was sitting before he picked up his invisibility cloak. As he left he had a sudden idea, '_Time to fill my Marauder obligation and alibi.'_ James turned towards the Ravenclaw house and put the cloak on with five new notices in hand to replace the ones that Flitwick spelled to appear. '_I am really lucky I learned how to intercept the schools newsletters. I'll just send these off instead.'_ James flicked his wand twice and the papers that he was previously holding were replaced by the ones that Flitwick was going to send off.

James gave a small smile and then thought, '_Mission accomplished.'_

Author Note: I hope you like it. Please review. I can't put in stuff you guys want unless you tell me what you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! Writer's block really stinks! Thanks for all the support from you guys that review. You guys make me want to write more and faster! So Timmy the dog, greenday and hp, banana-hater, ringo.starr.is.super.sexy., sweetstargazer, Delilah Evans, Lily and James Love 4 Ever and Sambi you get my own special awards and I dedicate this chapter to you peeps!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Results

Lily woke up extra early in order to see the results of the auditions. She decided that it wasn't worth worrying about Potter. So what if he was probably going to get the lead male. It wasn't as if she was going to definitely going to get the female lead.

Lily took extra long in the shower trying to wash away her Potter problems that didn't matter. She sighed and leaned against the wall of the shower. As much as she was telling herself that it didn't matter, the truth was that it _did_ matter. Potter went out of his way to try and embarrass her and argue with her. How could she do a good job during the play if he was going to be working opposite her?

Then Lily's thoughts lead her in another direction. '_Why didn't that arrogant fool try out in front of everyone else? I would think that he would want to show off his singing talent._' She looked back to the memory of how he sang on stage and all of the emotions that he put into his performance. '_No way! He was embarrassed to be seen performing! Mr. James look-at-me Potter was insecure to what other people would think about him trying to be in the play! That is so_... _so... ironic.'_

Lily got out of the shower and used an instant drying spell after brushing through her hair. She got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a whit tank-top that had black swirls coming from the bottom left corner. Idly she wondered if Potter even told the Marauders that he auditioned.

Lily's friends were just stirring from their own slumber or already gone. Lily knew that Teigra could take forever to get fully awake and being half demon Wren never needed a lot of sleep and was probably training in the Room of Requirements. Lily decided not to wait for them before checking the casting list downstairs.

She ran down the stairs and only slowed down when she caught sight of the crowd surrounding the message board. Everyone was murmuring to one another in disbelief. Lily had to know what was going on. She didn't hear any cheers of happiness or groans about not getting the part that they wanted. All she heard were the hushed whispers of an awed house.

Lily began her difficult task of making it to the front of the pack to read for herself what the paper said. Shoving the last person gently to the side while saying excuse me for the umpteenth she was finally able to see the message.

After a quick scan of the paper Lily saw red. People were jumping out of her way as she stormed over to the boy's staircase. Then she finally burst. "JAMES BLOODY POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James woke up early on Saturday and for once didn't really mind. Today was going to be a very long and potentially amusing day. He got in the shower and was actually surprised when warm water came out. Getting in the shower before Sirius definitely had its advantages.

He dressed quickly and stepped out of the bathroom to face a pouting Sirius, a reading Remus, and a snoring Peter. Sirius was opening his mouth to scold James for some reason when a monstrous roar made him freeze.

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW!"

Sirius chuckled lightly and said, "Well, mate. What did you do this time?" James sighed deeply then started to recite the events of last night as they "actually" occurred.

"I was looking for someone to prank when I got an idea. I was going to prank those geeks that were trying out for Flitwick's stupid play. I hid in the back until I got a good idea as to how to prank all of them at once. Then I heard him say that he was using the message boards to post the cast. So I stayed hidden trying to block out anyone who was singing and waited. Soon everyone left and Flitwick sent the paper that was conveniently replaced with one of my own."

Sirius was getting excited and even Remus looked curiously over his book to James. Peter just rolled over. Sirius was impatient and bouncing up and down at the end of his bed and prompted James to continue. "Ooooooooooooo! What does the letter say? What does the letter say Prongsie?"

A smirk spread across James's face as he answered Padfoot's question. "I believe dear friend that it said, '_To the wonderful actors and actresses who have tried out for the play,_

_We believe that the positions for the play have been given too willingly to the youth. Therefore, to right this wrong, a task must be completed before you can come to us and receive the part that you may, or may not have gotten. We are feeling generous so there will be two options for you to choose from. You can either A) Yell at the top of your lungs that the Marauders are sexy and Griffindor is the best house in the world, or, B) prank a ustudent preferably in the Slytheran house. When this is done come to one of the Marauders and they will give your part to you. And don't lie about it because we will know._

_Sincerely the Magnificent Marauders'"_

Even Remus had to laugh at this ploy. He gasped out, "How are we suppose to know if they actually did do something or what part they got?"

James stood up and shuffled quickly around the room with the real fliers that Flitwick tried to send out. "I charmed them so that their name and part would appear only when they did do the task. I better go before Lily decides she wants to kill me slowly or quickly." James scrambled to the door and left.

James ran down the stairs then slowed to a stop at the second to last stair. He brushed of the imaginary dust off the front of his shirt and gave a charming smile. The smile only seemed to make the red-head even more irate. Calmly James said, "Why, hello Lily-flower. If you wanted me so badly you could have walked up the stairs." As James said the last sentence his eyebrow rose. He knew that it was the wrong thing to say, but he couldn't stop himself. Whenever he was around her things just slipped out of his mouth that he didn't want to say. '_Probably because her eyes gleam when she is angry'_

Lily was now silently fuming. She took a deep breath however she couldn't keep all of the anger out of her voice. "_What _is the meaning of _this_," she said while holding up his notice. He put an overly innocent and shocked look on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lily couldn't take any more. Her eyes flashed brighter green. She was losing control of her half stage which was why her eyes flashed. James saw her eyes change but quickly hid his shock.

"Like hell you don't! Are you seriously going to hold the results hostage!"

"Oooooohhhhhh! _That's_ what you mean. And uh yes as you put it. I am going to keep the results until the said tasks are done."

"And how will you know if we do these tasks?" Lily's answer came out as a hiss of iritation.

James smirk only grew larger and he answered, "We have our ways. Now if that is all you want with me, I will be going to get some food. Don't want to miss anything... amusing." With that he walked past the awe struck crowd and through the portrait hole.

After he got out he sighed and leaned against the wall. He mockingly threw his head against the wall. '_Smooth move genius. Now Lily really hates you and what was with her glowing eyes?'_

Lily didn't know what to do. She needed the results to the auditions, but it went against everything that she believed in if she did either of the two options given to her. She was at a loss. She didn't know what was worse the yelling or the pranking.

Lily made her way down to breakfast knowing that it was going to be a very, very long day. She needed a loophole to get out of both options. Lily was trying to think, yet her musings were always interrupted by either a prank going off or someone shouting that the Marauders were sexy, some more willing than others.

Lily sighed. Maybe there were no ways around this one. She might have to just do their stupid stunt. She sighed again. '_I wonder if Potter needs to do his own stunt? I mean he _did_ tryout.'_ She looked to where the Marauders sat. They were all making fun of the supposed losers who tried out. Potter was slightly wincing with there comments, but giving a nervous laugh to them all the same. Then it hit her.

Lily grew a sinister smile that caused many of her classmates near her to get up and move slightly away. '_He didn't tell his friends that he auditioned... I have an idea.'_

News spread quickly through the school. Almost everyone was done pranking people and shouting out praise, yet no one had gotten the male lead. Malfoy was going to play the villain, but every other boy they saw perform was told that they were part of the chorus. The question of the day became who had the lead if anyone.

Rumors were started, but no one knew the truth except two people and one that suspected it. Lily's favorite rumor going around was that no one had the lead because Professor Flitwick wanted to act opposite his female students for personal reasons. Well, it was a romance play. However Lily knew this to be false just like all the other rumors. She was almost positive she knew who got the part and wasn't too happy with it.

'_Let it go for now, Talon. You will have your revenge tonight.' _A small smile appeared as she sat next to both Wren and Teigra. Wren looked over to her with a questioning glance. She looked around the lunch table and saw too many people who could over hear there conversation, so she decided to send her a message telepathically.

"Hey Talon? What is up with you? You have a positively evil look on your face."

"_Well, if you must know I have constructed the perfect little revenge for my _dear_ friend Potter over there. It is good. There are not many times when I can blackmail that jerk, but today payback is sweet!"_

"Ooooookkkaaaaay then. Any ways, how did the auditions go last night?"

"**Yeah! I want to know what happened too!"**

Lily chuckled slightly and then thought to them both. "_Hi-ya_ _Stripes_._ I did awesome last night. They even gave me a standing ovation!"_

"Congratulations!" Wren happily thought to her, but Teigra's response was a tiny bit more excentric.

"THAT IS GREAT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT LILY!" After that Teigra started to dance around the tables in victory. This drew quite a few stares. To everyone else in the room the Vixens appeared to be silently eating their meals, so Teigra's outburst was confusing and really unexpected.

Suddenly a voice comes from behind the group. "Knew she could do what?" All three Vixens snapped there heads around to face none other than three out of four Marauders. Lily quickly thought to the others.

"_Hey guys just follow my lead! I need to set up Potter's imminent downfall!"_ The Vixens gave the slightest nods. They didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but it couldn't be that bad if it was going to be between Potter and Lily. Meanwhile Lily was thinking to herself, '_I guess now is the time to test out my acting skills.'_

Lily quickly put on the largest smile she could and lunged for Potter. James looked scared. If Lily was coming at him then that could only mean that she was going to hit him. But instead Lily did something to make five mouths nearly hit the floor and the rest of the room to stare.

She hugged him. Then continued to say, "James-y! I was wondering where you went!"

The shock seemed to wear off of the Vixens first and they began to imitate Lily by hugging "their" Marauders too. Teigra said, "Yeah! I was looking for you all day Siri. Where were you?" Wren on the other hand, just held onto Remus. It was a long time since she had gotten close to him, nearly a life time or two. She didn't know if he knew who she was, but she definitely remembered him and was just enjoying the embrace.

All of the Marauders went bright red and tried to answer. Sirius began first. "Well... uh...we-we've been around the school a-and all that. S-someone has to give out the results."

"L-Lily? What are you doing?" At this point James had subconsciously put his arms around her. Lily pulled back a little, her hands now resting on his chest so that she could look him in the eyes. James could barely think at this time because she was sending sparks threw him. He was almost unable to stutter his third question. "W...wh-what do y-you want?"

Slowly a more teasing smile grew on Lily's lips as she dragged her pointer finger in slow circles on his chest and chuckled. "I think you know what I want. You yourself said that no one could resist that Potter charm." If James was shocked before, this statement almost sent him crashing to the floor. Lily continued by leaning in real close and whispering in his ear, "If you _really_ want to know what I want meet me in the Common Room at six o'clock. Oh and bring your friends it kind of looks like mine want company."

James stood there in shock and blankly nodded an ok. Lily smiled and said "Good and don't be late. I don't really like to wait. Come on girls."

Wren groaned softly and Teigra grabbed Sirius tighter. "But Llllllllliiiiiiiiillllllly! I am quite comfortable right where I am." Then she proved the point by snuggling deeper into Sirius's chest.

"Don't worry," Lily said in a comforting tone of voice, "we'll see them again tonight in the Common Room."

With that all of the Vixens got out of the grasp of their Marauder and left the Dining Hall with a little more bounce in their step. All of the Marauders were staring at the spot where the Vixens vanished from sight still shocked.

Sirius slowly turned to the others. "Mate, did that just happen? I thought they hated us?"

Remus idly replied not even bothering to look at Padfoot. "If it didn't, then don't wake me up. I think I like this dream."

Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long, but I wrote both of these parts at once. I didn't realize that it became so long until I finished and then I decided to make it into two chapters instead of one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing a Disclaimer so look at the previous chapter's one. Okay, enjoy!

------------------------------------------Chapter 6 : The Results Part II---------------------------------

"Okay Lily. What the hell was that all about! I had to flirt with Sirius!" Teigra yelled once they reached the safety of their private room. Teigra was shaken up partitially from the flirting and partially because being in Sirius's arms didn't bother her as much as she thought that it would.

"I have to agree with Teigra on this one, Talon." Wren replied in a much calmer voice. "You know that it wasn't fair to force us to flirt with them before we are ready."

"I had to set... Wait a second. Did you just admit that you were going to flirt with Remus voluntarily. Teigra, our little Wren is all grown up." Lily said wiping away non-existent tears.

Teigra laughed, but then continued, "Seriously Lily. We want to know what is up."

"Fine Stripes. I know something that James did that I am going to use as blackmail him to get my results."

Wren tilted her head to the side in the questioning manner. "Uh...then why did you have us flirt with them? You could of just bribed him in the dining hall. If I didn't know you I would have thought that you were really into James."

'W-what? I hate him! The only reason I flirted with him was to test out my acting skills and set him up for the little show I have planned in the Common Room. As for you guys flirting, I never said you had to flirt. I just wanted you guys to play along with the fake idea that I liked Potter. All flirting was done on your own parts, but your right. I should have just done it in the Dining Hall, but the other Marauders were too close and in hearing range to pull it off."

"Okay Talon," Tails said not believing it for a second. "But you are really going to crush James because I think he really likes you and you are just toying with him."

"Oh." Lily though taken aback. "I never thought of it quite like that. But you can't deny that his ego needs to be deflated."

Teigra decided to jump back into the conversation, "Yes Lily. All the Marauders do need to shrink their big heads, but that doesn't mean we have to hurt them to do it. That is what makes the Vixens different than the Marauders. We don't go out of our way to hurt anyone, not even if they deserve it."

Lilygiggled slightly. "How did you guys get so smart in such little time. But seriously you're right. I will try not to break little Potter's heart," slowly the evil grin returned to her face, "but you guys have to distract the other Marauders for the rest of the show tonight."

The mischief was back into the eyes of her accomplices as they both shouted, "Definitely!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was nervous. This was the first time Lily showed any kind of affection towards him, and he didn't really believe that it was real. There was something angry and mischievous in her eyes. He could tell that she was lying, but he couldn't help but hope that she wasn't. Something was up and he wanted to know what.

'_Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. It is six now.' _James unconsciously brushed invisible dust off the front of his clothes. He looked around the Common Room from the table the Marauders occupied in the corner. People who were close enough to hear what went on during lunch were all waiting for the show. Sure they were talking to each other, but James knew he was half of the equation to what they really wanted to see.

He picked up his head when he heard the portrait hole door swing open. In walked the Vixens. James drew in a breath and stood up to face Lily. Sirius stayed seated to James's right and Remus to his left.

Sirius leaned into James before the girls got too close. "Hey mate, be careful. This doesn't feel right for some reason."

"I know Paddie. I got the same feeling. But, what can it hurt to listen to what she has to say?"

Remus decided that he was going to add to what Sirius said. "Prongs, listening isn't what is going to hurt you. It is going to be putting your heart and hope into what is being said."

"Moony," James sighed, "I really don't think Lily is going to change in just those few hours. Honestly, I would be kind of worried if she did. Anyways I want to know what she is plotting and that isn't going to happen by just standing here." In a lower voice he also added, "Don't worry my heart isn't going to be unshielded just yet."

At this time the girls were close to the guys. Teigra was bouncing and said cheerfully said, "Buona sera Marauders. Come stai Sirius?"

James looked over to Sirius who looked over to Remus who was chuckling at the display of hyper-ness. Remus decided to answer for the other still confused Marauders. "Ciao Teigra. Luie pazzo e ha mangiara la cucina." Wren was laughing and everyone else just looked puzzled. Remus smiled at the fact that he got Wren to laugh, then sighing, Remus decided to fill in the rest of the Marauders. "She was speaking in Italian and from the look she got when I answered her, my guess is that Wren is teaching her. All she said was good evening and asked Sirius how he was."

Sirius got curious to what Remus had said back to Teigra to receive such a large reaction to his statement. Usually anything funny would get a small chuckle, but whatever he said got a musical laugh. "So, what did you answer for me oh master of languages?"

"Oh...um, I said...I said..."

"What Remus said was that you were good, but would be better if Teigra sat next to you." Wren said interrupting Remus's stuttering. Sirius turned a lovely shade of red and Teigra looked over to Sirius shocked.

Using this as a distraction, Remus leaned over to Wren and said, "Thanks. I didn't want to tell him I called him crazy and that he would eat the kitchen."

Wren quickly whispered back, "No problem. I couldn't let you die again so soon." Remus snapped his head quickly to look at Wren and ask her exactly what she knew, but she was already engaged in conversation with the rest of the table. He decided to file that away for another day.

Soon all the girls were sitting down and then Lily came out and said the words that James had been both longing for and dreading. "James, can I speak with you...privately?" Without a word James stood up and they made their way to a two person table towards the middle of the room.

"Okay Lily. What is this about. I know you don't have feelings for me, so why do you need my services."

Lily was kind of shocked. Everyone who was there at the Dining Hall believed her acting and kept asking her if James an her were a couple. Some more...enthusiastic fan girls stopped her in the hall and threatened her to stay away from James. Even Wren and Teigra had to ask if her feelings for James had changed. Yet, here was James, the one person who she wanted to fool, who saw through it all.

Lily sighed. "I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that you saw through my ploy. You probably so use to lying that you can see through it when other people do it."

"No Lily. I know _you_ and therefore know when _you _lie. But I have to admit that it was good acting though. You wouldn't believe the number of people who came up to me asking if we were going out," James let out with a little chuckle. "However, that still doesn't say what you want."

Lily was slightly more at ease when James asked what her demands were. She replied cheerfully, "Oh, I want the results to my audition."

James raised an eyebrow at this request. "And what makes you think that I am going to just hand you your results when all of these lovely people had to work to get their own?"

Lily said one word lightly, but it still made James run cold. "Blackmail."

James tried to shake off the increasing bad feeling that he got in his gut and lie his way out of the situation. "That is a lovely idea Lily, if you had anything on me. But chances are that you have nothing that I would really care if it got out. Even if you tried to make up a lie to harm my reputation, I could just make one up about you so you still don't get anywhere."

"Oh, but Potter, what I have is a truth and one that you probably don't want coming out." Lily leaned in closer to lower the voices that they were using. "You probably don't want anyone to know that you _did_ audition for the play seems as even your fellow Marauders don't know. It would probably kill them to find out that not only did their friend lie to them, he got the lead as well. The rest of the school might not care, but the trust between Marauders will be weakened."

James was parchment white. He looked over to his friends to see if they were trying to read their lips. Luckily for him they were too engaged in conversation with the Vixens to notice his predicament. He turned his shocked glance towards Lily's smug one. "Where did... when did... w-what?" He took a deep breath and tried again. "How did y-you find out."

Lily grinned knowing that she flustered the forever cool Potter. "I was there and I heard you. I forgot my purse backstage and let's just say that there are more ways than one to get into the auditorium." James was really nervous now. She knew. Lily seeing the fright in his eyes couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Potter. A very, very little bit sorry, but sorry all the same. ‟If it is any consolation, you really were quite good."

James looked over to her and gave her a genuine smile. It was probably the first true smile that she received from him. Sure she got the I'm-better-than-you-are smile and the smug smile and even the I-know-something-you-don't-know smile, but this was her first true smile from James. '_Wow that kind of smile really makes him look cute...Wait! What the bloody hell am I thinking! This is Potter for goodness sake!'_

"Thanks Lily," James said sincerely, "It really means a lot coming from you. Anyways you want to know what part you got right? Well, you are the lead opposite me. Please don't tell anyone that I am the other lead! No one is suppose to find out until the show. Flitwick agreed to keep my involvement secret to hopefully bring more people in to see it."

"Of course Potter, but how are we suppose to practice?"

James cringed a little thinking of what Lily's reaction was going to be to his next sentence. ‟We are suppose to work together privately so that no one else will see."

Lily looked at James pointedly then spit out a quick, "Fine. Bye then Potter." Lily got up to leave, but then felt something grab her wrist. Looking down she saw that it was James's hand.

"Sorry Lily-flower, but I've got to know... Do the other Vixens..." James trailed off not sure whether or not to complete his question. But, Lily answered it anyways.

"No, Potter, the other Vixens don't know that you tried out or who got the male lead. I love them to death, but Teigra wouldn't be able to keep a secret like that, and Wren wouldn't be able to keep anything from Teigra when she pleads. So only I know that it is you."

"Thank you again Lily."

"Really don't mention it. To anyone." Then Lily went over to the Marauder table, got her friends, and disappeared into the girls dorm rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't really know where I am going with the story from here so it will probably take me a while to write the next chapters again. Sorry in advance, but please review anyways!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I haven't gotten a bad review yet! Does a little dance Reading your reviews always makes my day! Thanks to dustedsnow, piggy396, greenday and hp, EboniteEvans, shortstuff, Beatles.and.HP.obsessor. and KC Potter-Black! I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Teigra sat bouncing on her bed. "So? What did he say? What did you say? What happened!"

Wren just shook her head at their overly energetic friend and then looked to Lily from her position on the window seat. It was obvious that even though she wasn't blurting out questions like Teigra, she wanted to know what happened.

Lily tried acting really depressed. She tilted her head down so that her hair covered enough of her face so that they couldn't see the smug smirk that played upon her lips. "Well," she sniffed to make it sound like she was near tears, "I f-forced Potter to give me t-the results to my audition. He g-gave them to, to me."

Wren had already picked up on what Lily was doing. She could always pick out when people were spinning stories, but she let Lily have her fun. Teigra on the other hand was not as quick to pick up on these facts, so she was completely enthralled by Lily's dictation. Softly, Teigra urged Lily to continue. "And then what happened Talon?"

"Oh Stripes! It was awful! Flitwick the day of auditions said that no one was going to be cut. But then, on the paper he s-said that I was so b-bad that he, that he h-had to make an exception in m-my case." Lily could barely stand not laughing at this point, so relying on dramatics she ran over to her former bed and stuffed her face into her pillow.

Lily was laughing hysterically into her pillow, but to Teigra it looked like she was sobbing. Wren watched in amusement as Teigra got up slowly to comfort her friend. "Oh come here sweetie," Teigra cooed while trying to pry Lily away from the pillow. "I've heard you sing and Flitwick has to be deaf in both ears if you didn't get in."

Teigra finally succeeded in tearing the pillow from Lily's hands only to see tears running down Lily's face. "Oh Stripes, thank you." Teigra's face went to a quick look of shock and then rage when instead of sobs she heard peels of laughter. "But I got the lead!"

"You...you...JERK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" At this Lily ran out of the room containing a chuckling Wren and one very irate tiger. She was laughing the entire way down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. People who were in the Common Room looked up at the commotion only to see a red blur go past followed by a large black tiger with copper stripes.

One random person questioned, "What was...?

His friend cut him off. "Dude, it is better if you don't ask."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sat bouncing on her bed. "So? What did she say? What did you say? What happened!"

Remus just shook his head at their overly energetic friend and then looked to James from his position leaning against the wall. It was obvious that even though he wasn't blurting out questions like Sirius, he wanted to know what happened.

James sighed. '_What am I going to tell them? Part of the truth and then a lot of lying.'_ Sirius was getting more and more impatient with every second that James didn't answer. "Hello-o? Hogwarts to Prongsie. Does anyone hear me?"

James lips twitched a little at the corner. Absentmindedly James said, "Yeah, I hear you. I'm just choosing to ignore your nagging voice."

Sirius look dejected. "Prongs that isn't very nice. I'll have you know my voice is very beautiful and not nagging at all."

James knew that he had his way out now. "Su-ure. Keep telling yourself that Padsie. You talk so much I doubt you even listen to what you say anymore.

"I still have a wonderful voice and there is nothing you can say to deny that."

Remus finally couldn't help himself. He had to add to the friendly banter going on. "Um, Pads? Have you ever tried to hear yourself sing when you are drunk? It is anything but pretty."

"Well, I am sorry that it is make fun of Sirius day! But this means WAR!" With saying that, Sirius tackled James to the ground and rolled into Remus's leg's to bring him down as well. They wrestled across the floor and all that James could think was that he was glad Sirius had a short attention span.

They finally broke it up when they were all panting for breath, well almost all of them. Remus was just sitting on the ground, cross-legged, like nothing had ever happened. Sirius was on his back sprawled across the ground panting like the dog he is on the full moon. James was sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall. He was also hard of breath, but nowhere near as bad as Sirius.

Remus tilted his head questioning while looking at James. "You know Prongs, you never _did_ tell us what happened between you and Lily."

James looked like he was going to fall over. '_Darn. So close yet so far. Sirius may have a short attention span, but I forgot that Remus doesn't.'_ James sighed. _'Man it seems like I am doing a lot of sighing._'

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Just looking at their faces James knew he didn't have to ask that question. They were friends and they of course wanted to know. "Okay. She blackmailed me." To say that his friends were shocked was an understatement. It wasn't everyday that someone could pull something on a Marauder. "She said that she caught me sneaking out on one of the full moon nights and was going to tell a teacher unless I gave her her results to the audition."

Remus looked up and paled slightly. "What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I gave her what part she got. If she told a teacher, Sirius and I might have been found out as illegal animagi. Plus Lily is not stupid. The teacher would probably give some indication that the time that I went out wasn't great. It would only be a matter of time until Lily figured out your furry little secret. It wasn't like telling her a part was of any consequence to us, so telling was the best option." James sighed yet again. "Ranting made me hungry. I'm going down to the kitchens."

Sirius sat stunned. "Someone actually bested a Marauder. I never thought that I would see the day."

Remus just thought to himself. '_He's lying. Not everything but some things. I could hear his heart speed up._ _That makes two mysteries that I have to solve, Wren and James.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had to get out of the room. He absolutely hated lying to his friends, but it was a necessary evil. '_Wait. _Is_ it a necessary evil? Would it be so bad if they found out that I am in a play? I mean there were circumstances_ _to why I tried out'_

James said that he was going to go to the kitchen, but after having to lie to the Marauders, he suddenly wasn't feeling too hungry. He made his way outside by sticking to the shadows and looking around the corner for Filch. He silently cursed himself for not grabbing his invisibility cloak when he went out of their room. He needed to clear his mind so he decided to go out for a gallop.

He just wanted to get away from all of his problems. He was running down the field in between the castle and Hagrid's hut. Seeing no one in the dusky landscape he changed into his stag form in a quick flash of dark blue light. He galloped to the edge of the woods and paused only momentarily before jumping in.

James loved the woods, even if it was the Forbidden Forest. Here things made sense to him. The animals lived to survive and survived to live. The creatures didn't seem to have such things as malice and revenge. The took only what they needed from nature and then eventually returned back to it.

The thing that made James the most envious was the woods version of love. They only viewed love as a necessary, but it didn't really effect their lives. James almost wished that it was the same way with people. Love seemed to affect so many people's lives that it was almost unfair. It was the reason why he was such a jerk in front of Lily even when he didn't want to be. It was also the reason why he went out pranking after Lily rejected him.

In truth it was probably the reason why he was galloping around now. Although he had played it cool, he couldn't help but get his hopes up a little. Then she sent him crashing down to Earth again when he called her bluff. Oh he was definitely envious of the woods where nothing got hurt unless there was a good reason and love could be forgotten for a while.

James finally stopped when he reached a small clearing inside the Forbidden Forest. He ran for nearly an hour and the crescent moon was already high in the sky. James walked over to the babbling brook and took a drink before beginning to head back. He wanted to run more, but it wouldn't be a good thing if he made the Marauders so worried that they asked questions.

At the edge of the forest he changed back in another quick flash of dark blue light. At least in this form he could enjoy the night a few more minutes and catch his breath from all of the running he just did. He decided to use the secret passage way that led directly into the kitchen to cover his tracks and avoid any unnecessary attention from Filch. Then he stopped by the boys dorm to drop off some of the food because he really wasn't that hungry and made his way to the Head Common Room where he promptly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Okay I am sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter. I already said that I didn't know what to write so sue me! This is also probably my shortest chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be longer and better and once again thanks to all of you who review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I would like to personally thank all of you who have reviewed chapter seven and below. I would write out your names, but I can't find the file where I put all of your reviews. Sorry about that and sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I had an unending case of writer's block that I couldn't get rid of. By the way, I don't own Harry Potter or anything from there. Just my plot and own characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Friendly Fighting

Lily woke up slowly from her slumber. She had been wiped out from running away from Teigra the majority of the evening. The first thing she noticed was the rich reds and light golds that decorated her room. She had decided to sleep in the Heads dorm because Teigra was still miffed even after they called a truce.

Lily figured that Teigra would be perfectly fine now that she had her cool off period. Lily got herself ready and then slowly headed down the stairs. James was sprawled across the couch with an arm and a leg hanging over the edge. On the coffee table there were two large packets of paper. One was addressed to Lily and the other was addressed to James.

Lily made her way carefully around the couch and James in order to take a closer look at the packet. There was a note scrawled across the corner of the front page. It read, '_I thought I would give you the script ahead of time so that you and Mr. Potter could practice and try to get over your differences. -Flitwick'_

In a not-so-caring way, Lily got behind the couch and shoved James off. There was a large thud and a groan from where James hit the ground. "Wake-y wake-y Potter." Lily said harshly while biting back her laughter from the obviously confused teenager.

"Huh? Lily? What the hell was that for?" It took him a little while to figure out what was going on, but being on the floor with Lily standing over him was a big clue. It was also apparent that James was not a morning person.

"Um, I woke you up. Duh." And Lily wasn't either. "It was easier than waiting for you to wake up. Then I would be hear until noon."

"So why wake me up at all?" James was still a little put out that she had woken him from a really nice dream. One that she herself had been in. "Was it because of my dashing good looks?"

"My God get over yourself! It was because of those," Lily said while pointing to the scripts.

"Oh," was all that James could say as a reply. "What are they?"

"They are our scripts idiot. When are we going to be tortured... I mean rehearse?"

After pondering a minute James said, "I don't know. How about we read them over separately first and then meet back here at around 7ish? That way it will be after quiditch practice and will give you time to do homework or whatever."

"Fine." Lily spit her answer out. She didn't like the idea of them rehearsing alone to begin with, but even she had to admit that James plan had good points. "See you then Potter." After saying that she left the Head's Common Room and went to the Dining Hall for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily took her time getting to the dining hall. There really was no need to rush because she already finished her assignments that were due and wasn't running late. She came through the door and immediately spotted her friends towards the middle of the table.

She came up to them with her hands up as a peace offering. Turning to her Teigra and Wren just laughed and motioned for her to sit with them. Lily put a cheese omelet and a couple sausages onto her plate and was about to start eating when she was interrupted by Dumbeldor.

"If I may have your attention please," he called out in a magnified voice, ‟I have an announcement. Today you all will be starting a hand to hand combat course with your new teacher, Professor Evelyn Night. I expect to give her the ut most respect" Professor Night stood up and gave a quick wave to everyone and then sat back down.

As Professor Night sat down she looked directly at a silver haired girl and winked. Wren quickly got over her shock about seeing the woman who had dark green hair and cherry red eyes. Then she smirked to the rest of the vixens who also had a various amused reactions. '_This is going to be really fun.'_ Wren thought to herself.

She had taught the Vixens almost everything she knew about fighting. This was a considerable amount seems as she had to survive both human and demon attacks alone for nearly 500 years. It was a good thing that she aged so much slower than everyone else or she would look like a walking corpse.

Wren continued to think to herself, '_It has been a while since I've had a good fight. Even though I doubt anyone here will be much of a challenge. I wonder what _she_ is doing here. I thought that she was busy with...'_ Wren's thoughts were stopped as Lily tapped her on the arm telling her that they were going to be late for Transfigurations.

Wren got up slowly and pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder and followed after her friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sat down quietly in front of Sirius. All of the Marauders were talking, but Remus wasn't really listening. His eyes had a far away look in them as he remembered his other past. Actually he wasn't really thinking about the events so much as a person from his past. This particular person had silver hair and garnet eyes and furry fox ears on top of her head.

When he thought about it, Wren looked an awful lot like Aysel minus the eye color and the ears and tail. Wren couldn't be Aysel though. Aysel would give off the faint demonic fox presence and she would have come up to him already if that were the case. Wouldn't she? For all he knew Wren could be Aysel's daughter. When he did die for her he told her to move on and it was possible that she did just that.

Remus gave a slight sigh. Thinking about his pasts were depressing. What was the point of remembering his former life if no one from it was with him now. No one knew his whole story, not even the Marauders. He gave them half of his secret not the whole. They thought he was a werewolf. In truth he was worse. He was a half wolf demon with a weakness on full moons.

Remus's depressing thoughts were disturbed by the headmaster's announcement.

"If I may have your attention please," he called out in a magnified voice, "I have an announcement. Today you all will be starting a hand to hand combat course with your new teacher, Professor Evelyn Night. I expect to give her the ut most respect"

Remus was in pure shock. '_No way! It couldn't be _her_ could it. I know I want a good fight, but the teacher...I guess some people from my past still do exist.'_ Remus got up quickly. The other Marauders looked a little shocked at the sudden movement. He mumbled an apology and turned to leave the hall making the excuse that he didn't feel good.

Remus's hand went to the necklace at his throat without him realizing it. His brow furrowed a little as he walked to the doors. '_I guess I will see you during hand to hand combat... Erde.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed quickly for the girls. Their classes weren't difficult at all. Transfigurations was almost a waste of time seems as they are use to concentrating to go back and forth between each of their forms. Wren was incredible at herbology and potions but who wouldn't be if they could control plants. Lily was great at charms, astronomy, and potions. However when you have power over light and memory everything tended to be a little easier. Teigra was excellent at defense against the dark arts and charms because a little extra fire power never hurt.

All of the girls had their strengths, but none of them were particularly bad at anything. What they did excel at was hand to hand fighting. To everyone around them they were the somewhat quiet pretty girls that would never harm a fly.

However, flies weren't demons. More and more demons keep coming closer to Hogwarts and someone had to stop them. Seems as traditional wand magic just rebounded off of them, it was up to Wren and now the Vixens to bring them down. Needless to say the girls got very good very fast.

Therefore when the time came for them to go to physical combat class they were really excited.

Teigra was nearly bouncing down the halls while talking to her friends. "It has been so long since I have been in a good fight. No one really powerful has shown up lately so my skills are getting rusty."

Playfully Lily shoved her shoulder and said, "Stripes I didn't know that you had any skills. I mean you still can't beat me and neither of us can beat Tails."

Wren laughed at her comment and added, "Well, I do have a couple years of experience on you guys."

Teigra laughed again. "Yeah you beat Talon and I by a couple of _centuries_ not years!"

They laughed and entered the classroom they were some of the first people there. There were no chairs or desks so they decided to sit on the floor towards the middle left of the room. Wren looked around and then smirked. She knew what _Professor_ Night was doing and decided to give the girls a mental heads up.

'_Girls keep your guard up and prepare for anything. She is going to be a lot stronger than she lets on.'_

They looked to her and gave a single nod of their heads to show that they heard. A warning from Wren is not one to be taken lightly, so they decided to take note. To everyone around them it looked like they were just talking and having fun. But to an experienced fighter, they could see the tension through their shoulders and that their eyes were alert.

Eventually, the entire class arrived. The last of which were the Marauders with a pensive Remus. The class was made up of small portions of each house. Looking around Remus tensed a little more. He saw the experienced way the Vixens were reacting to the atmosphere and it had him on edge.

He decided to give the Marauders minus Peter a little advice. "Hey guys," Remus said in a hushed voice, "if she asks questions, be truthful. It won't be a pretty sight if you guys tell her that you can fight when you can't."

Sirius and James looked at him questioningly. Sirius decided to speak his thoughts first. "What do you mean we can't fight? We can fight."

Remus just shook his head. "Not like her you can't."

James head tilted to the side slightly. "You sound like you know the teacher quiet well if that's who your talking about. How do you know her Moony?"

Remus sighed. "She might not remember me, but we go way back." '_Yeah a couple hundred years back'_ "Just don't do anything foolish okay?"

They both answered back with a "yeah alright" and left it at that. Not long after their final words were spoken, Professor Night came through the door calling attention to herself. She sauntered to the front of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Okay everybody have a seat on the floor. As you guys know my name is Professor Night and I will be teaching you how to fight. Now how many of you think you know how to fight?"

Nearly the entire class's hands were in the air. Night looked around the room and thought to herself '_fools._' She decided to narrow down the number of victi... um students with their hands held high.

"How many of you have actually been in a fight. Half of the hands dropped. Wren looked at the people with their hands still up. She was surprised to see that two-thirds of the present Marauders were just watching with their hands down. Remus was the only one of them who had his hand up, but that didn't shock her in the least.

Remus was also scanning the room. A sinister smirk played across his lips when he saw that Malfoy and his goons still had their hands raised. He thought that he was really going to enjoy this class if he could beat on those three without getting into too much trouble.

James nudged him in the ribs with his elbow and with a worried look motioned towards the Vixens who also had their hands raised. Remus somehow wasn't as shocked or worried that the Vixens had their hands up.

He tried to calm James. "Trust me Prongs. They can handle themselves. You didn't see it when we walked in, but they were already alert to any possible attacks. They are probably some of the best fighters here."

James didn't look too sure, but he chose to trust his friend. In the back of his mind however, James still worried. Remus told them not to fight, but he seems okay with a bunch of girls fighting. Something just wasn't right.

Professor Night smiled. She knew that there were probably only five good fighters in this room and one of them was her. It was time to make an example out of someone. "Well then let's have a little bout. How about... you Mr Malfoy and you Wren. Please come to the front of the room please."

Malfoy smirked thinking how easy this fight is going to be. I mean he was fighting a girl. Wren gracefully got up and fluidly walked to the front of the room. The usual smile that normally graced her lips was absent as she turned to face her opponent.

Professor Night sighed. This was not going to be a pretty fight. "You can begin anytime you like. The only rules are that you are not to kill each other and there are no weapons today. The match is over when the person is unconscious or they yield to their opponent." She turned her head to Wren and said, "Try not to hurt anyone _too_ badly."

With that being said Professor Night backed away to watch. Malfoy put his hands up like he was going to start a boxing match.

He smirked at her. "What? Too scared to even put a guard up to defend yourself?"

She replied with a smirk of her own. "No. It is unnecessary to put up a guard for the likes of you. You don't have enough skill to even touch me."

With the exeption of five people the entire class was shocked. Her voice which was normally warm and caring was now confident, cool, and collected. Malfoy to their knowledge was the meanest most violent jerk in the school. Yet she was talking to him like he posed no threat.

It infuriates Malfoy to the point where he charged her. The majority of the class held their breath as Malfoy got closer with his arm cocked back ready to punch Wren. Wren didn't move an inch until the last possible second. Then she just stepped to the side.

Malfoy expected to hit something with his hand, but when he didn't his entire body was thrown off balance causing him to fall to the ground. He got up even angrier. "You... bitch!" he said as he made another pass at her.

Again she stepped to the side allowing the punch to pass by her, but instead of letting him fall again, she decided to go on the offensive. As his fist went past her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist and with a single turn, wrapped it behind his back. Malfoy's hand was now between his shoulder blades in a submissive position. It caused Malfoy to wince in pain.

"Alright already I give up!" Malfoy was almost pleading to be released. Wren let go with an extra shove for good merit. Glaring at Wren, Malfoy rubbed his arm as he sat down next to Lestrange. Wren was going to pay for humiliating him in front of the class.

The rest of the class had their jaws almost hitting the floor. Sweet little Wren just took down the toughest prick in the entire school without even getting hit or breaking a sweat.

Professor Night just chuckled to herself. '_Same old Wren.'_ "Okay lets try this again. Who can fight and has at least a black belt." All hands went down except four. Wren didn't bother to raise her hand again, but the rest of the Vixens did and so did Remus.

To say the other two Marauders were shocked that their girls and bookworm Remus were at least black belts. Remus looked a little bashful that he had hidden that skill from his friends, but the girls looked like this was no major feat.

Professor Night was now beaming. "Great! Now lets see a real fight. Wren you might as well continue seems as your already up here and... Br-Remus you can come up here to fight too."

'_Well, it is definitely Erde,'_ Remus thought to himself. '_She almost said my former name instead of this one.' _He sighed and moved to get up. Remus didn't really feel like fighting Wren. He would probably hurt her pretty badly if he used his full strength, so he would have to be careful.

Wren just glanced at Professor Night. "Are you sure you want us to fight inside the classroom? With our luck we would probably bust through a wall or leave craters in the ground."

The majority of the class laughed thinking that it was a joke. The Vixen knew differently. Wren could quite possibly bring down the whole room with one punch if she wanted to. The thing was, why did she think that she would need that much power against someone like Remus?

Remus could also tell that she was serious. His ears were more sensitive to variations of tone being part wolf demon. Therefore he could hear when people lie. '_Maybe, just maybe,_' he thought to himself, '_this really is Aysel.'_

Professor Night looked thoughtful for a second then nodded. "You are probably right. My room would look like a construction zone if I let you two go at it in here. Okay everyone we are moving this match outside."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am so sorry that the new chapters are taking so long, but I got this awful disease. It is called laziness. This chapter was getting too long so I broke it up into two parts. The next part should be coming in, in a much shorter time frame... I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That is so sad. Well anyway please read and don't give up on my little story. Sorry about the many mistakes in the previous chapter too! Thank you Music and all of the other people who reviewed for the first time and the few of you that have reviewed multiple times! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Friendly Fight Part II

Outside the day was cool. There was no breeze and the sky was overcast, but still bright. In other words, it was the perfect day for a fight. Professor Night decided that they would go around the side of the school. This way the students could sit on the hill that led up to the side of the castle while Remus and Wren would have a grassy plain to fight on with a few trees.

Remus and Wren were a good ten meters away from each other while they stood facing one another. They were about to salute one another and begin when the Professor interrupted them.

"Before you two begin," she began slowly, "I want you to take off your weights."

They both turned to her shocked and yelled, "WHAT!"

"I want you guys to fight with all you got... and that means no weights holding you down. You two can't harm one another too bad because of you know, but I want you to use full speed and everything to show these twerps what fighting really is."

Wren was about to agree, but instead said, "Are you sure that they will be able to see anything if we move at full speed?"

Professor Night looked at her. "Once again you're right. Half speed, but the weights still come off."

Reluctantly they each agreed. Walking towards the class to take off their weights Remus had to make sure of something. Under his breath he muttered, "So you are part demon too." His question sounded more like a statement, but he had to know for sure before the fight.

She didn't answer right away. Instead she pushed up her long sleeves to reveal two silver arm guards. Each was decorated with a moon, a fox, and a magnolia tree. Then she reached to her ankles and unclasped two silver anklets.

Remus recognized them immediately. They were so similar to his own weights. He had two wide upper arm bands in gold that were rather plain except for the wolf and the Japanese symbol for air on each. On his ankles he also wore simple bands of gold. There was only one person in the world that made weights like these.

Remus began to speak, but Wren cut him off when she said a sentence in a tone low enough so that normal humans couldn't hear. "You already know who and what I am, so don't bother asking, Brey." With that she turned away from him and made her way back to the field.

A big smile crossed Remus's face. She used his former name. It had been a long time since anyone had called him that. He turned still smiling and said under his breath, "Anything for you... Aysel." This fight was definitely going to be a fun one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wren turned around she was smiling. Remus had finally figured it out. She and the Aysel from his past were the same person. Now there was no way that he was going to hold back completely during their fight.

She took out her wand and transfigured the skirt that she was wearing into a pair of relatively baggy fighting pants. Her long sleeve shirt became a tighter tank top. Last. But not least, the majority of her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail that was wrapped with a long piece of pliant leather. This way no loose pieces of hair would bother her while fighting. The hair that wasn't in the pony tail framed her face in severe layers. It made Wren look like she had a short mane of silver hair. Now she was really ready to begin.

Remus also made slight adjustments to his clothing to ensure easy mobility while fighting. His long sleeve shirt became a dark-green muscle shirt. His extra baggy jeans became a pair of slimmer stretch jeans.

They faced each other and bowed then took their positions. Remus took a defensive karate stance and look towards Wren. Wren also took a defensive position, but her feet were spread farther apart with her left foot in front. One arm was straight out with her palm facing Remus while the other was bent almost to her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smirk. "Come on. You didn't actually think that I would keep the same stance after all these years. Especially when I taught it to you and you are using it now."

Remus shook his head and grinned. "Your going to make me take the first move are not you?"

"Darn right," she answered back with amusement. And with that he charged.

The class was awed. It was an amazing fight to watch. They at first Remus was foolish for charging in just like Malfoy. They saw the differences almost immediately. Remus's charge was calculated and balanced. He wasn't going to be thrown back as easily as Malfoy.

From her defensive position, Wren moved fluidly using a combination of palms and fists to attack. When a chance presented itself she would throw in a combination with elbows and kicking as well. Remus made a quick kick to where Wrens head would have been, but she did a back flip to avoid it and then lunged back into the fray.

Now that Remus had his weights off, Lily and Teigra could both sense the slight demonic aura that he had. Therefore they weren't shocked at the speed or intensity that they were fighting. What did surprise them was the skill that both Wren and Remus were employing. There of course were the blows that the class was watching, but to the trained eye there was more going on.

Remus and Wren were alternating the speeds of their fighting. There were the slower punches that everyone could see and was watching. Then in between those they were throwing extremely fast punches that the rest of the class couldn't see. Their fists were moving too fast. They masked it flawlessly with their other fighting. It was impressive to say the least.

Not to mention that both Remus and Wren were having a good time fighting. They weren't saying anything to one another, however they had a mischievous and amused glint in their eyes. They were bleeding from various points on their bodies, but they both ignored that fact and continued to fight. It has been so long since they had fought one another.

They were in the middle of another round of punching when Wren's amber eyes turned to their cherry like color and Remus's stormy blue eyes flashed silver. Both Lily and Teigra saw the quick change and were trying to figure out how to stop the fight before Wren's cover was completely blown.

Luckily for them, someone else also saw the change. Professor Night called out to the fighters. "Okay stop you two. That is enough of a work out for the rest of the class to see what they will be learning to do. Plus, it is close to the end of class. I would like to see you two and Lily and Teigra after class. All of you can leave just don't get caught by any teachers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four students and teacher made there way back to the physical combat room. Wren and Remus had their weights back on. None of them spoke to one another. They remained silent as they went by countless number of others. Eventually they all stepped through the aged wooden door and winced slightly as it slammed shut behind them.

Professor Night, who had been leading the grouping, turned around slowly with a smile on her face. "Well, I suppose you all know the reason you are here?"

Wren and Remus just looked at each other then laughed. Wren spoke first still laughing. "You can quit the act Erde."

A smirk was plastered on Remus's face. "Man, Erde, act your age for once in your life." Lily and Teigra were officially confused. Wasn't the teacher's name Evelyn not Erde and she was acting just like a teacher would, so where was the problem? Lily and Teigra were sent further into confusion when their teacher pouted in an extremely immature way.

Professor Night whined her response. "Oh come on! You guys are no fun! You both need to loosen up a bit."

Lily was more than a little frustrated. Teachers weren't suppose to whine! Who in the world was this person and how did she know Remus and Wren? She finally cracked and shouted, "Will someone please fill us in here!"

Wren chuckled again at her friend's impatience. "Sure Talon we'll fill you in on almost everything. But first, Erde, will you get back to your regular form? It is unnerving to have you look both taller and older than I am."

The person formerly known as Professor Night huffed. She said fine but muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like people not knowing when to pull the stick out or something along those lines.

Erde appeared to concentrate then suddenly there were a burst of emerald colored leaves around her completely blocking the view of her body. Just as suddenly as it started, the leaves disappeared. The middle aged woman was replaced by a girl around sixteen years of age. She still had deep green hair and red eyes, but the lines of her face had softened and looked more youthful.

Erde was still playfully pouting. "Are you happy now Sis? How about you bro-in-law?"

Remus and Wren turned about seven shades of red at the brother-in-law comment. Remus sputtered out, "I am n-not y-your brother-in- l-law! Aysel and I are just close!"

The pout had been replaced by an evil grin. "You two could have fooled me. If I didn't stop the fight when I did, you two probably would have pounced on one another and started kissing right then and there! I was just trying to keep the show PG-13."

Both Teigra's and Lily's faces went from confused to very amused as they began to figure out what was going on around them. Remus's and Wren's faces only flushed darker crimson. Lily and Teigra laughed at their discomfort.

Wren's face lit up with killing intent and when she spoke her words came out like ice. "The only reason the rating would go up is if they saw the numerous ways I am planning on killing you right now. And let me tell you that none of them are pleasant or quick."

Erde nervously scratched the back of her head and laughed. Hesitantly she said, "Umm...sorry?" Then after a long pause she noted more to Lily and Teigra, "You know, she never denied wanting to jump him."

Lily and Teigra laughed again as Wren screamed and started chasing Erde around the classroom. Even Remus let out an amused chuckle. "I guess you guys would like the whole scoop." When Remus said this, both Erde and Wren calmed down.

Teigra looked at him like that was one of the stupidest question of all time. In truth it was. "What do you think genius? Who and what are you?"

Remus gave a little laugh when Teigra went from amused to angry in 0.3 seconds. Laughing proved to be the wrong thing to do because Teigra swung a fist at his head. Remus caught her hand. "Nice to meet you too," he said sarcastically. He then bowed and kissed her hand. Teigra snatched her hand back as if she had been burned.

"My name is Remus Lupin. I was formerly called Brey Gaelstrom and I am a half wolf demon." Lily and Teigra just nodded and Remus was slightly surprised by their reaction. "That doesn't shock you at all?" he questioned them.

Lily shrugged. "We figured you were at least part demon during your fight with Wren. No normal human can move that fast."

"So you saw our in between punches?"

Teigra was happy again so she cheerfully answered, "Yup! Every last one of them."

Remus decided to ask a question of his own. "So I guessing you guys don't fall under the category of 'normal humans' either if your eyes could move fast enough to watch that part of the fight?"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not going to tell you anything until you tell us how you know Wren and we feel that we can trust you."

Wren smiled sadly. "I definitely trained you two too well. We can trust him. _I_ trust him with my life." Lily and Teigra nodded. They might not trust Remus just yet, but it took quite a bit for Wren to trust anyone. Therefore, if Wren trusted him, they will believe in Wren's decision and trust him as well.

Remus decided that their point was valid, so he decided to start his story. "Well, we first met about 600 years ago."

Wren interrupted, "565."

Remus looked over to her and shook his head. "Whatever. _565_ years ago. We were both surviving in the higher population of demons in the best way we could. Mainly... stealing." Lily and Teigra looked at both of them shocked. They knew Wren could pick locks and whatnot from experience, but they never expected her to get that skill from thieving. And Remus was always considered by them to be the black sheep of the Marauders. He was kind, quiet, studied and paid more attention to the rules. Yet here he is telling them that he survived for a time by stealing professionally.

He continued. "Of course we didn't know each other then. Then we ended up going after the same target to steal. I believe that it was the Sunlight Rose. It was a golden topaz the size of your fist that was cut into the shape of a rose. Anyways, we arrived in the chamber that held the stone at the same time."

Looking at Wren he told the rest of this single encounter with a look of nostalgia. "I took the Rose and put in into a hidden pocket of my jacket. Wren walked up to me and said, 'What are you doing with my heist?' As I recall I smiled and said something like, 'Stealing it.'"

Wren crossed her arms and pouted. "You always were a smug prick," she said under her breath clearly not liking that Remus got the topaz first.

Remus smiled cheekily. "You know you love me the way I am." They looked at Remus startled that a comment like that would ever come from the boy they deemed not as arrogant and shier than James and Sirius. Their faces didn't change, but they liked this more relaxed version of Remus than the self-conscience one.

"Then Wren and I fought each other over the claim of the prize. The fight continued until we accidentally knocked over the display case that previously held the Sunlight Rose in it, which of course alerted the guards to our presence.

"We both ran in the same direction to avoid the guards and every once in a while take a swing at each other. When we lost the guards we were in a clearing. We fought again for a little while, then Wren conceded. She asked what my name was and shocked by the sudden answer I told her my real name. Then she said, 'It is good to know the name of the competition.' She then turned and started to walk off. I asked her what her name was and she told me that I could call her Aysel. At the time I thought it was a good name for her since it means moonlight. I watched her until she disappeared from sight and then went to take out the topaz to inspect it. Only it wasn't there."

Remus gave Wren a playful glare that clearly showed that he didn't mean it. Wren started to chuckle because she knew what was coming next. "Instead there was a little note in my pocket where the jewel once was. It said, 'Your good, but I am better. Don't mess with my heists. Sincerely Aysel.'" Lily and Teigra were now laughing. Remus looked over to Wren. "How did you get the stone from me, if you don't mind me asking?"

Wren smirked. "It was easy. You were distracted trying to avoid my hits, so when I did a spinning kick at your head I took the Sunlight Rose at the same time and dropped my note. Normally I would have left my note in the display case, but it was a lot funnier to give it to you."

Remus performed a mock pout which made the Vixens laugh harder. He couldn't hold the pout for long and then broke into a smile and continued. "We met each other again and again when we went to steal something. Sometimes I would get the prize and other times Wren would. Finally we agreed that it was pointless to compete against each other, so we began a partnership. Eventually, the partnership became a friendship and at the end it was a relationship." Remus ended sadly.

Teigra looked perplexed. "At the end?"

Wren look at her sadly. "Yes. Our reputation grew and soon we were being hunted by people so their valuable items would be protected. Then we got into a battle that we couldn't avoid. Brey placed himself in between me and an attack that would have killed me. Instead it killed him."

It was Lily's turn to be confused. "Umm . . . If it killed him, then how is he here now?"

Remus smiled. "Every dead soul can't stay that way. I was reincarnated. That is why I am Remus now. I assume something similar happened to Wren. So Wren when did you die?"

Wren shook her head. "I didn't. I couldn't take Brey's death, but I knew that his soul would probably be reincarnated. I found a person that put a spell on me to freeze me in time. It would only break where and when his soul returned to Earth."

Remus's jaw nearly hit the ground. "What! Dammit Wren! I told you to live your life and forget about me!"

She snapped back at him, "Like I could ever forget about you!" Then she lowered her head again.

Remus just walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed. "I probably would have dove the same thing. What I don't understand was how I got my memories back."

Wren lifted her head up again as she leaned into Remus's embrace. "I can answer that. It turns out that the Sunlight Rose that we fought over so many years ago had a special property. When you were younger, I went to visit you while you were sleeping and I happened to have it with me. It was good to see you again even if some of your features changed you were still like the Brey that I remembered. Suddenly, the topaz started to get hot in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was glowing. The next thing I know both Remus and the Sunlight Rose are glowing then they both just stopped. After that I heard Remus whisper the name Aysel. Apparently that stone is able to recover memories even if they are from previous lifetimes. I watched over you to make sure you didn't kill himself with all the training you did. Then when you got a letter to Hogwarts I got one too. You were a different person from the one I knew, so I told myself that you might not feel the same way. Therefore I refused to come up to you thinking that if you wanted to reestablish a relationship with me you would do it on your own. That is why I never told you who I was."

Remus turned his head to Wren stunned. "You mean I wasted all this time thinking that you might be your daughter or didn't like me anymore because you never came up to me?"

Wren chuckled in his arms and cupped her chin with her hand like she was thinking. "...yup. That sounds about right."

Lily, Teigra, and Erde all laughed at the cute scene in front of them. Erde looked at Wren's friends and said, "I guess I can trust you guys too. My real name is Erde and I am Wren's younger half-sister."

Teigra said hi and Lily said a soft hello. Teigra tilt her head to the side. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of powers do you have?"

Erde smiled. "Sure. I control the element of transformation. You know how animagi can transform into a creature that is like their personality? I can transform into anything that is needed. That is why I can turn into an older version of myself to teach this class."

Lily smiled. "I have the feeling that we can trust you two. I can't speak for Teigra, but I don't mind showing you both what I can do." Teigra nodded in agreement.

Lily concentrated her energy and then drew a circle in the air. A beam of light gold colored light came down and surrounded her. It was so bright they everyone had to look away. When the light dissipated Lily was slightly floating above the ground in her half form with her wings spread wide."

Remus and Erde looked at Lily in amazement. She looked like an angel in a white fighting dress. (Think like Sakura's outfit from Naruto, but white) It was outlined in antique gold and didn't have any sleeves. Up the bottom right side there were designs of feathers in the same antique gold color. Just under the slits that went up to her mid-thighs on both sides you could see a pair of white shorts. On her feet she wore a pair of heel-less light tan almost white boots that came to just below her knees.

Lily spoke to them in a voice that sounded deeper and more feral than the one that she usually spoke in. "This is my half form. In my animagi form I am a white and gold griffin. I control light to create illusions and create solid object out of pure light." With that Lily let go of her form and returned to her normal human one.

Teigra looked up and smiled. "Guess it's my turn." Teigra concentrated until she seemed to glow red. Then Remus and Erde gasped as Teigra seemed to burst into flames. The sphere of fire surrounded Teigra and then formed into the shape of a tiger and disappeared. In it's place was Teigra in her half tiger form.

Teigra was in a fighting clothes as well, but the style was completely different. She had black mesh fingerless gloves that went all the way to the middle of her biceps. She had a black leather corset like tube top with copper ribbing that came four inches above her hips. She had a pair of black jean capris with a hole for her tiger tail and a wide black and copper belt. On her feet she wore short black heel-less boots.

Remus and Erde stared as the Vixen's laughed at their expressions. Flames appeared in Teigra's hands and then wrapped around her arms. "As you can tell, my animagi form is of a black tiger with copper stripes," she said with a hard edge to her voice. "I can create and manipulate fire as well as some other things that I don't feel like telling you at the moment." After she said that a small glimmer appeared and she went back to her human self.

Remus looked at them. "Well I guess that it is only fair to tell you that I can control air and wind and things like that."

Teigra looked at him and continued to smile. "Wow! We almost have all of the elements under our power. Think of the mischief we could cause!"

Remus looked kind of confused so Wren decided to explain what Teigra meant by mischief. "Did anyone ever come up to the Marauders and compliment you on a prank that you never pulled?"

"Now that you mention it... yes they did. I just assumed that it was one of the other guys. Are you telling me that you three have been pulling pranks all along?"

Lily smirked then got a overly innocent look on her face. Very slowly and sarcastically Lily said, "May-be." Her innocent look was replaced by a smug smirk. "If your going to prank, why not let other people take the blame for it. Everything is about diversions from the truth."

Erde looks at her sister and her friends with new respect. "You know, you girls are a lot more devious than the rest of the school gives you credit for."

All of the Vixens chimed together a 'thank you' then burst out laughing. Remus just shook his head in disbelief.

Erde looked at the clock and sighed. "Um... you guys?"

They were now talking about how Teigra and Lily got their powers.

Remus looked stunned. "I am so glad James and Sirius didn't make me take that potion."

Lily was now startled. "I thought you guys were tight and knew everything about each other?"

Remus winced slightly. "I know. I hate lying to the guys. It tears me up inside, but there are some things that are better left unknown. I mean they are good friends because they are loyal and did notice that I leave at full moons for my transformations. They, however, theorized that I was a werewolf and not a wolf hanyou. (Half-demon) I just let them think what they wanted to. I feel even worse lying to them because they became illegal animagi to help _me._"

Remus's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "Crap! Okay. For obvious reasons you can't tell the guys that you know!"

Erde tried to get their attention again. Hey guys?"

Lily and the rest were of course still oblivious to her. Lily looked thoughtful and said, "Wow. You guys are a lot tighter than I thought you would be. All of your personalities seem to clash, though."

Remus chuckled slightly. "We're closer than friends. We are more like brothers. But you can't judge their personalities as easily as you think. I have seen James act in the hallways like a complete buffoon, especially around you Lily, and questioned why I am even friends with him. Then he does something privately to redeem himself. Did you know that he and his parents pretty much adopted Sirius into their family? Sirius was disowned from his own for not hating muggle-borns and James pretty much found him on a park bench and forced him to come home with him. He's been going back there every summer for the whole summer, not even bothering to go to his 'family's' house. And the Black family threw Sirius out at the end of second year."

Teigra smiled. "You three really are tight. I guess I now respect the Marauders a lot more than I did before." Lily nodded her head in agreement and looked slightly troubled.

Erde was finally fed up with being ignored. "GUYS!" She caused everyone to jump and whip their heads in her direction. "Thank you. You are going to be late for your next class."

The four students all yelled, "WHAT!" at the same time and scrambled to get their bags on and run out the door. Erde only laughed at the frantic individuals as she transformed back into her older version and prepared for her next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wow that was longer than I expected! I hope this clears up any confusion that you guys may have had in the previous chapters. If not, feel free to write me. I like constructive criticism almost as much as good reviews. I will be posting the next chapter... eventually. I'm not quite sure what is going to happen next, but I have an idea so be patient with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Wow guys! I never thought that I would have ten chapters let alone be ready to write more! I have to say that is partially because of all of you people who review. I love you guys. T.T You all make it worth it to keep writing. Anyways school is starting soon so the chapters will be coming even slower. Sorry in advance!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Pranking Marauders

The bell was ringing when a disheveled Remus, Lily Wren, and Teigra stumbled into Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and threw themselves into their usual chairs. James and Sirius were both laughing at the antics of their best friend. Sirius looked over to him and smiled. "Mate, I don't think I have ever seen you run that fast since... well, ever!"

James continued to laugh, but tried to talk anyways. "Yeah. I think the only way we could ever get you to run that fast again is if we told you that we caught Wren kissing someone else!"

Remus looked over to them with glazed eyes and a smirk on his face. "I seriously doubt that."

Both Padfoot's and Prongs's jaws nearly hit the floor with Remus's statement. They were just about to ask what he meant when their teacher walked into the classroom. They grumbled to themselves and decided to write notes to each other instead.

(**Remus**, _James,_ Sirius)

What were you talking about Moony?

**What are you talking about Padfoot?**

_Don't play stupid with us. We both know your not that dumb._

**Hey I resent the stupid comment. Because if _I_'m stupid what does that make you two?**

Stop trying to avoid the questions!

**Oh, you mean with Wren?**

_Duh!_

Duh!

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

_Mate, that was cruel._

Come on. We tell each other almost everything!

**Almost being the key word. You will find out later.**

_Fine. Anyways that was an amazing fight between you and Wren._

**You think so?**

Yeah! It was bloody brilliant!

**That was nothing really. We were both holding back.**

_WHAT!_

WHAT!

**Umm... yeah. We were both holding back and were about to get more serious when Professor Night stopped us.**

Moony, remind me never to get on your bad side.

_Speaking of Professor Night, what did she want to talk to you guys about?_

**Oh that. She said that she assessed us all to be about the same skill level so we can only spar one another and she wants us to help her with some of the demonstrations.**

Remus took a side glance over to see if Sirius and James bought his excuse. From what it looked like, Sirius's eyes widened and James was extremely pale and looked very scared.

**You guys ok?**

_I was just thinking that I was probably getting off easy on those times where Lily slapped me. If she punched me as hard as you and Wren were going at it, I probably would have been knocked out really fast._

Same goes with me and Teigra.

**Trust me when I say that they were going really, really easy on you two.**

Time was spent after that comment where the Marauders didn't write one another notes. Remus looked off into space while James and Sirius were having mini mental breakdowns that the girls they like could probably kill them. Suddenly Sirius began to write again.

So what is between you and Wren again?

Remus just smirked evilly, but of course the Marauders couldn't see this from their angle. **Just wait and see.** Meanwhile he tried to establish a telepathic connection to Wren across the room.

'_**Hey Aysel?**'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_**I need your help to mess with the Marauders' heads. They are being nosy about what is going on between us.'**_

Remus could see her smirk even across the room. This was going to be fun.

'_Hell yeah! Like I would miss an opportunity to give people heart attacks! It is just like old times. So. . . what's the plan?'_

'_**Do you remember when we were in that bar and we. . .'**_

'_Oooooh! That was priceless! I always did like the way you think. Take a long time packing up your stuff so everyone else is gone. I will tell the girls our plan.'_

'**_Hey, Wren one more thing._** **_Will you be my girlfriend. . .again?'_**

'_Like you even had to ask' _Then Wren terminated the link to fill in the Vixens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class couldn't end soon enough for the Vixens after they had their plan ready. They were packing up their things really slow so that they were the last ones there. Suddenly Remus's papers went everywhere. Wren looked over in concern. "Here Remmy, let us help you with those."

James and Sirius looked over at them bemused. One: they were helping out a Marauder. Two: Wren called Remus Remmy. Something wasn't right here.

"Thanks, Aysel. I don't know what I would do without you." Now Remus gave Wren a nickname. They were very confused, but they helped their friend pick up his papers. As the two groups were walking out the door, Remus put his arm around Wren's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Love, I didn't get any notes on what the teacher was talking about today. Could I borrow yours?" Remus said in a sweet voice.

Wren looked up at him and chuckled. "Of course, but they are not going to you without a price."

Remus grinned and whispered in her ear just loud enough for the entire group to hear. "I'm sure we can find a broom closet to . . . negotiate the terms for our agreement."

"I really don't know if the closets are safe anymore. Do you remember what happened last time? Filch came to get something and I barely had my shirt on."

At this time both James and Sirius were looking wide-eyed at the couple in front of them. James's jaw was slack and Sirius was leaning against the wall for support. Teigra and Lily were both bright red from embarrassment at the act that their friend was doing and from trying to hold in their laughter.

Remus smiled and turned her around in his arms so his head was on her shoulder. "Then I have the perfect solution! No one is going to be in the astronomy tower at this time. We cold go there and it would be just you and me."

"But Remmy," Wren whined in a cute manner, "I don't walk all the way up there."

"Who said you would have to." With that Remus swung Wren into his arms so that he was now carrying her bridal style.

Wren said, "Much better." James and Sirius had almost fainted at this point. They had never seen their friend this, well . . . Casanova-ish. It scared the living day lights out of them.

Then Lily turned to Teigra and said, "Two months already. Can you believe it Teigra? They make such a cute couple too."

Suddenly, Lily and Teigra started to laugh uncontrollably. Remus let Wren down and they too started to laugh hard. Teigra was laughing so hard she was crying while James and Sirius just looked at each other confused.

Then Teigra started to talk between laughing. "You guys... are so...easy... to mess w-with!"

Lily had finally calmed her laughing to a snicker. "I can see the headlines now! The playboys of Hogwarts have seizures after their friend plays a prank on them." At this time James finally caught on to what happened.

"Moony, that is so not cool. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sirius nodded still with a shocked look on his face.

"Mate, if you ever do that again, and I do mean ever I will personally kill you."

Wren just laughed. Then she stated, "I wish I had a camera! Their reaction was priceless!"

Remus looked over and shook his head. "You guys should know me better than that. Plus that's what you get for being nosy. I mean, Wren is my girlfriend and all, but-"

"WHAT!" Four shocked exclamations rang out at the same time.

Lily looked at Wren. "When did this happen?"

"During class."

James then asked, "How? The only notes I saw him write were to us."

Remus shrugged and said in a very sarcastic tone, "Well may-be I'm psychic and used telepathy to ask."

Everyone snickered. Two did it because the idea did sound ridiculous. The other four did it because that was what actually happened. James and Sirius decided not to kill Remus just yet seems as they had a parchment in History of Magic that they still haven't copied from him yet.

Quietly, Remus asked Wren to meet him outside for a while after classes so they could catch up and to also finish sparring. Wren nodded once and then parted with the Vixens trailing her asking about the details.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was getting glared at by the Marauders. He looked at them and gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Come on guys! It was a joke! Sheesh, are you telling me that you can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

Sirius looked over to him and said, "It's not that. Just that you didn't tell us that you were going to ask Wren out. Plus you broke the never prank your fellow Marauder rule."

Remus sighed. "Asking Wren out was a spur of the moment thing while we were fighting. As for the prank, it wasn't my idea. The girls asked me for my help to prank you guys and I said I wouldn't make a plan for them. They said that they had a plan and that all I had to do was act and there wouldn't be any permanent damage done to my being."

James nodded. "I dub thee free of charges against braking the Marauder code."

Remus just laughed and mentally wiped the sweat off his brow that his lies were believable. "I am glad I am being forgiven."

They all laughed. "Moony, James and I never knew that you were such a good actor! You could have killed us with that stunt!" A almost sinister grin grew on his face. "At least we know we have a new dimension of pranking possible now!"

Remus laughed. "And here I thought I was getting of easy by getting the Vixens to sit with us."

Sirius's and James's heads snapped around to look at Remus now at full attention. James was the first to speak. "What and how?"

Remus chuckled at their eagerness. "Padsie, for someone not interested in one of the Vixens, you sure look rather eager." Sirius looked away at the wall and crossed his arms to sulk. "Anyways, it makes sense that Wren is going to sit by me seems as we are going out. Lily and Teigra won't want to leave their friend alone with you two bozos there, so they will sit by their friend and consequently by us."

James smile widened enormously. "Moony did I ever mention that I love you."

"No, and if you ever did I think that I would get immensely creeped out. I just went from shunned to the seat of honor in less than two minutes," Remus stated more to himself than to the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked over to her friend. "How come you didn't tell us that Remus asked you out?"

Wren sighed. "I was busy telling you guys the plan for pranking them and it just kind of slipped my mind."

Teigra groaned. "Now were going to have to sit by those idiots."

Wren looked puzzled. "Please explain."

Lily sighed. "Your going to want to sit by Remus right? So therefore we must sit by you so their idiocy does not overwhelm you. Got it now?"

"Yes, but I don't see what the problem is. You secretly like James, and Teigra is secretly crushing on a certain Sirius." Before the two Vixens could comprehend what she said, Wren was sprinting down the hall. A few seconds later, as Wren was turning the corner, a fireball just missed her back and there were two very angry bellows of "WREN!" Wren started to laugh as she continued to run towards the Dining Hall for lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wren burst into the Dining Hall still running. Everyone's head turned to her to see what was going on. She spotted Remus and crouched down next to him. Quietly she whimpered to him, "Hide me! They're going to kill me!" Remus didn't say anything, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward and his eyes shone with amusement.

Wren playfully slapped his arm for him not protecting her, but crouched back down again when the doors opened again. In came Lily and Teigra smiling. Wren peeked out from behind Remus's back quickly to look at her executioners...she means friends. Yeah friends.

The quick look was all it took for them to spot her. They started to skip over to her and she knew that her life was over. They only skipped when they had something especially evil on their minds, and she had a feeling that she was going to be the target.

They took their seats, Teigra across from Wren and next to Sirius and Lily next to Wren as far from James as possible. "Hello," they said in very enthusiastic voices.

Cautiously Wren answered. "Umm. . . hello? You are not going to kill me are you?"

All of the Marauders had their eyebrows raised at the conversation that the Vixens were having. Lily smiled and stated, "Nope, we vented in a much more appeasing way. Plus if we killed you, we would have to clean everything up, and blood stains."

Teigra nodded her head in full agreement. "That and we are running out of places to hide the bodies."

Wren smiled. "I told you that you could use any area but the beach. I claim that as my own space. You can burry them deep and no one questions why you are digging."

Then they all chorused together, "And the warm sand makes it hard to identify the time of death forcing all blame off of us!" James and Sirius paled slightly while all the Vixens just laughed. For being such nice girls, they sure had planned out how to get away with murder quite well. They decided to try to stay on the good side of the Vixens for a long time.

Wren started to eat when the food appeared on the table and mentally started to ask questions to her two friends. '_What prank did you pull Talon?'_

'**_Come on Tails how did you know it was me?'_**

'_Yeah! It could have been me for all you know!'_

'_Stripes, you don't have the mental acuity_ _make something evil enough to give you this much satisfaction.'_

'_I resent that!'_

'_**It was me. First I disguised us as Potter and Black. Then we set up gravity distortions in various places along the hallways. When we finally sensed a professor coming towards us, we ran around the corner and into them.'**_

'_Lily! That is pure evil to set them up for that!'_

'_We know isn't it wonderful? And the best part is that even if they try to deny it, the teachers won't believe them because they saw 'them' at the scene of the crime and no one else besides us has that much skill.'_

Wren sighed while observing the evil grins on her friends faces. '_Sometimes you two are too smart for your own good.'_

Lily and Teigra just started to laugh which caused Sirius and James to look at them funny. Remus had an idea of what just happened, but looked questioningly at Wren anyways.

Wren sighed again and gave Remus a message telepathically. '_Tell James and Sirius that I'm sorry.'_ He raised an eyebrow at her response, but before he could ask further, Professor Slughorn came into the Dining Hall.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black you have a detention in my classroom directly after your classes today." James and Sirius looked perplexed.

"Sir," James started, "if you don't mind us asking, what did we do?"

"Don't give me that. Now come with me and get the Slytherins down." Still confused James and Sirius followed Professor Slughorn out the door.

Lily turned to Wren and said, "Well, got to go tie loose ends." She and Teigra got up and started to head out of the hall.

Wren and Remus both looked at each other. "Wait!" Called Remus.

"We're coming with you." With that the four mischief makers walked out of the Dining Hall. As soon as they turned the corner they stopped. Lily was concentrating. Soon a ball of light appeared in her hands then expanded to cover them.

Remus was really curious. "What was that?"

"Oh that?" Lily smiled. "Think of it like the invisibility cloak you guys use but better. No one can see us, but we can see each other and move freely."

"You knew we had an invisibility cloak?" Remus said shocked.

Teigra just smirked. "Of course. We could see right through it. To us it was as if you were doing those things in plain sight." Remus hit his forehead with his palm thinking of all the stupid things the other three Marauders have done in front of the girls thinking that they couldn't see them.

Wren chuckled and stated under her breath, "And now he sees why we laugh so much when they try spying on us." Remus blushed a little, but decided to take a look at the prank the Vixens had constructed and blamed on the Marauders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James followed Professor Slughorn very confused. The Marauders were trying to think of a new great prank and here they were being blamed for one that they didn't do. Slughorn turned a corner and Sirius and James followed then burst out laughing. Down the hallway in various places, there were Slytherins floating in the middle of the air flailing to try and get back to solid ground.

Slughorn turned to them. "Okay you had your fun. Now get them down."

James, while laughing, shook his head to the teacher. "I hate to say this, but this prank isn't one of ours. I almost wish it was! However I don't know how it works to get them down."

"Yeah," Sirius spoke up, "The best we can do is wave our wands around a little and say abra kadabra and hope that they..." Sirius didn't even have a chance to finish his sarcastic comment because all of the students fell to the ground with a thud. James's and Sirius's eyes widened at the grumbling students who were now on the ground.

"I expect you two to serve detention with me in my classroom today."

"Wait!" They both said. "We actually didn't do this prank!"

Professor Slughorn turned to them and rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. One: You just got them down, and how could you do that if you weren't the ones who cast it. Two: Pranks are the 'Marauders' M.O. and no one has the skill to pull this off besides the Vixens. But we both know they are too nice to do this to their fellow students. And last but not least three: You both ran into me running away from this hallway right before students started to float!"

"B-but..."

"No buts boys." With that Slughorn started tp walk away. James almost thought he heard someone snicker, but looking around the hallway he didn't see anyone. Therefore he shook it off as sleep depravation.

Sirius turned to face James. "Man this sucks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as everyone disappeared from view, Lily dropped the illusion that kept them concealed. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Even Remus who felt kind of guilty that they blamed his friends couldn't deny the overall humor of their situation.

Teigra was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the ground. "Did you see their faces when Lily undid the spell when Sirius said abra kadabra? It was absolutely priceless!"

"Yeah," Lily answered, "but they almost caught us when you couldn't hod back a chuckle."

"It couldn't be helped! It was to darn funny to watch. Then Potter saying 'We actually didn't do this prank' just sent me over the edge."

Wren smiled at her friends. "We'll just have to be more careful next time. But it wasn't nice to set them up like that."

Remus fake pouted. "Now I'm going to have to listen to them whine about it all night!"

Lily smirked. "Not _all_ night. They do have detention plus Potter has to patrol with me after quiditch. Anyways, I have to find a way to make it so we can talk to each other or have little out bursts like that and no one else can hear us."

Remus tilted his head to the side thinking. "Why didn't you say so? I could have done that for you."

Teigra turned to Remus. "Really?"

"Yeah. You could just use telepathy to talk to one another, but for outbursts, I could make it so the sound waves couldn't vibrate the molecules in the air. I could have effectively caused a sound proof barrier for you."

Lily thought for a moment then spoke. "So that is why we sometimes couldn't really hear what the Marauder's were planning when we should have been close enough to hear every word."

Remus looked a little sheepish. "Yep, I muffled the noise so it would be below human capacity of hearing. I'm guessing you heard sound but not the words seeing as all of your hearing is better than normal." Remus's sheepish look turned to one of confusion. "Wait you guys were spying on us!"

The girls looked at each other and blushed a little. "Well," Teigra started, "Even though we could see the majority of magic in your pranks, we always like to know what we are getting ourselves into. We listened to the planning, then determined how to turn the magic around or negate the affects for us."

Remus just shook his head. "No wonder we couldn't prank the Vixens. They always knew it was coming." Everyone laughed and continued on their way for their next classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Well that was Chapter 10. School starts Tuesday so the next chapters will take a while coming, but they will be coming! I dedicate this chapter to Music who wanted to know more about the secret pranks and Siri-poo who is one of my favorite repeat reviewers. Thanks to all the people who review and please do so again!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! I know that I haven't posted in a while so I hired people to keep me on task. CRACK! I said enough with the whip! YOU WILL NEVER GET A PAYCHECK! Anyways, I've gotten a few reviews that have said that I have gone away from my summary and I know. Sorry but there is a method to my madness and I have reasons for most things I put in here. Plus I suck at summaries so I will try to adjust it so that it is truer to the story. With that said, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: First Rehearsal

The end of the day came much too quickly for Lily and for James it didn't come soon enough. Tonight was their first private rehearsal together. James thought back to the conversation he had with the Marauders regarding a certain red-head he loved.

-------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

_James slumped on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily turned him down yet again and James was more than a little disheartened. He turned his head so he could see Sirius laying across the other couch and Remus in the large chair._

_He sighed then began to voice his own thoughts. "Why does she hate me so much?"_

_Remus and Sirius didn't have to question who 'she' was. After about six years together they knew the only female that James talked about that was out of the family was Lily._

_James put his forehead onto his fists and asked them a question he had been wondering about. "Am I really as bad as she says I am? What did I _do_?"_

_If anyone else had been in the room their jaws would have dropped in shock. James Potter the confident boisterous 'prince of Hogwarts' never sounded like this. The way he was slouching forward to his hands and his voice quiet and full of sorrow screamed of insecurity and vulnerability. And insecure and vulnerable were two words almost never associated with the lead Marauder who went cheerfully through the halls._

_His friends knew better than that though. They were some of the few people who were able to see under the mask James wore through the corridors. They could tell when he was planning a new scheme. They could read his eyes for expression even when his face hadn't changed from its smile. But most of all, they could see through the public shrug he gave the audience for asking Lily out yet again, to the pain he went through with each rejection._

_Remus was the first to speak seems as he was the most extemporaneous_ _and the situation was delicate._ "_Honestly? Well... its probably because she hasn't seen the real _you_ yet. You act different around her and try to impress her and that is part of what she does not like. When you are around her you do act like a prick, but that is only because you are trying to win her affections with accomplishments. She is not that kind of girl, so she probably is insulted that you think so low of her."_

_Sirius decided to cut in before things got even more complicated. "What I think Moony is trying to say is be the person you are around us. Be yourself and she will like you better."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James chuckled lightly at the idea that Sirius actually understood what Remus was trying to say. '_"Be yourself and she will like you better." What a novel idea._ _I promise that I will_ _try to be myself with this rehearsal.'_

James stood up from the couch where he had been sitting in the Common Room. He sighed and told the Marauders that he was going to go because it was time for patrolling the hallways with Lily.

All of the Marauders gave James a nod that they heard him and then returned to their game of wizard's chess. Remus put his fist under his chin and said, "Be careful."

Sirius was much more blunt with his statement. "Don't do anything stupid or that I wouldn't do Prongs."

James laughed. "Okay Mom I won't take any candy from any strangers or fangirls and Dad that doesn't leave much that I can't do." James laughed again running out the portal, ducking just in time to miss the pillow that was flung at his head.

Peter looked at the two playing chess. His watery eyes obviously held confusion. "Is James delusional?"

Sirius looked over to their slightly corpulent friend after moving his bishop. "Why would you say that?"

"Because he just mistook you and Remus for his parents and he knows that parents are not allowed at school."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other with disbelief then sighed and continued their game.

"What?" Peter said. "Guys? Did you even hear me? Marauders? Oh no! The mysterious illness has gotten you too!" Sirius and Remus sighed again as Peter ran out of the room like a chicken with its head chopped off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily pouted before she dragged herself out of the pile of pillows she was currently situated in, in the Vixen's secret room. "Mmm. Why do I have to go patrol with Potter!" Of course it wasn't really patrolling that they were going to be doing, but it was the best excuse to why both of them would be missing at the same time.

Teigra cocked her head while lying on her back so she could look at her friend. "I really don't see what your problem with him is. It looks like you like him to me. Plus I never get a bad feeling from his personality."

"I will repeat again, I DO NOT LIKE THAT PRICK! It is like you and Black. I never get a bad feeling off of him either and _you_ don't like him. And the only reason you don't mind Potter is because he has, as you put it, '_the flame of protection and determination in his soul._'"

Wren sighed. "That's the point. Teigra _doesn't_ hate Sirius, he just bugs the hell out of her. I'm pretty sure she cares deeply for him, she just chooses not to admit it to herself."

Teigra sat up abruptly, her face red with anger. Then she flopped backwards with a yawn. She spoke quietly, "I guess your right." Her friends looked shocked at her. "I never really hated Sirius it was just more convenient to. But the flame of his soul is like only one other that I have ever seen. It is full of playful loyalty, passion and the willingness to make his own fate."

Lily carefully said her next question just as quietly as Teigra. Teigra never really spoke of what she felt in people's souls and didn't want to discourage her from doing so now. "You are the person in our group who can feel what is in their soul so I don't doubt that, but... wasn't that what you said your soul felt like too?"

"Yes, I did and that is what makes me so scared. Wren's and Remus's souls are nearly identical because they are strong, intelligent, and they hope for the future even though their pasts are cruel. And you have seen how they act when they are together. They bring a happiness to each other that no one else could possibly compare to."

Wren's jaw slackened at the implications of what her friend just said. "A-are you s-saying that we a-are... s-soul mates?"

Teigra nodded her head slowly. "As far as I can tell. Your energies seem to balance out one another and after what I heard of the story of what happened to the two of you, it seems more than likely."

Lily's eyes widened further. "Are you saying that you a-and Sirius are...?" She left the question hanging in the air so Teigra didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"Yes... well, possibly...I don't know! B-but I am scared to find out what it could mean!" Both Wren and Lily walked over to their friend and gave her a hug to calm her down.

Lily whispered soothing words in her ear. "Shhh, now Stripes. We will figure this out together, just you wait and see."

Wren nodded in agreement. "Yeah you shouldn't be afraid of what hasn't happened yet nor should you be scared to try something new."

Teigra let out a struggled laugh. "When did you two get so smart? Don't you guys have to patrol and go on a date or something?"

Both of the girls let out a little shriek that kind of sounded like "We're going to be so late!" then scrambled around the room. Lily picked up her messenger bag and dashed towards the door.

Wren looked at her a little confused and said, "Why do you need your bag if you are just going patrolling?"

A slightly evil smirk played across her lips as she opened up the door. "It is so I have something pretty hard to hit Potter with when he gets on my nerves." '_Plus it has my script in it.'_

Teigra laughed lightly. "Okay, Talon, give him hell!"

Lily's smirk grew a little more as she closed the door. "I plan to."

As soon as they were sure that Lily was far out of hearing range Teigra turned to Wren. "You know she really does love James. I wonder when she will figure it out?"

Wren nodded. "I know and it isn't just a crush either. Crushes come from the mind, and her head still doesn't recognize it, so the feelings must come from her heart."

"If that's the case I wonder if I should have told her that Her soul is almost identical to James's as well?"

Wren chuckled. "No, you would probably scare her half to death and she would just avoid James even more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was leaning against the wall of the corridor that contained the Room of Requirements. He looked to his left. Then his right. Then down to his watch. '_She's ten minutes late. Lily is never late for anything.'_ He tilted his head backwards so that it hit the wall. '_She isn't going to come because it is me.'_ He hit his head against the wall again with his eye's shut. "Ow, that hurt."

"Potter you really shouldn't hit your head against the wall. You don't have enough brain cells as it is." James jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. He whipped his head to the right only to see Lily leaning against the same wall he was with her arms crossed and a smirk upon her face. "You thought I wasn't going to show up," though even as she said it her voice sounded amused.

James looked at her with his mouth slightly open "How did you?... when did you?...oh never mind!"

Lily's smirk grew. "How: I walked. When: Just now. Why: I thought that, that would be apparent."

James pouted slightly. He did not like being startled and then mocked. "Fine, let's go in."

"Do you want to pace or would you like me to." Lily said not getting up from her position against the wall.

James turned to her again kind of shocked. "So you know about the Room of Requirements. Well aren't you full of surprises, Lily-flower."

Lily just chuckled. "Know about it? I helped create it. You don't know just how much this room can do." James tripped while pacing when Lily said that she helped create the room. He scrambled up from the floor to see Lily with the door already open. "Well are you coming or what Potter? I do believe we have a play to rehearse for."

James walked through the door and stopped in disbelief. "Wow," he said not even trying to keep the astonishment out of his voice. "I didn't know that the room could show the outside." They were on a large round stone platform in the middle of the clearest turquoise pond that James has ever seen. Around the edges of the pool there was jungle except for one side that held a small waterfall.

"Like I said, Potter, you don't know a lot of things. I'm sure that Wren won't mind me using her dimension for a little while though." Then Lily sat down on one of the large pillows that was situated on the platform.

Dazed James followed and sat across from her. He shook his head a bit to get it to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Well, before we start I wanted to ask you something." James said in a light, but serious way.

"Fine, but if your going to ask me out, you might as well save your breath." Lily said looking at the waterfall and completely missing the hurt look that passed over James's face.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." James sighed and leaned back a little. "Seems as we are going to have to work together in this play, can we try to get along? I guess what I am really trying to say is that I know that I have been a jerk to you, but I would like to start over from the beginning with a blank slate."

Lily looked at him and tilted her head in consideration. She seemed to be trying to figure out how much of what he said was the truth. Hesitantly she answered. "Hmmm..." James turned towards her hopefully. Lily sighed then continued. "Okay, but just as a trial basis. I am not sure if I am ready to forgive you yet."

James smiled genuinely. "Okay, works for me." He held out his hand. "Hi I'm James Potter."

Lily sighed then shook his hand. "Lily Evans."

James looked at her curiously. "One more thing, can we go by first names?"

Lily thought it over for a bit and then replied, "Only in private. In public you will still be Potter."

James smiled a little more if that were possible. "Okay. It's a start."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily leaned over to pull out her script. Casually she flipped threw the pages. James raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you read the script, Lily?"

Lily looked up from the script slowly. "Honestly, no I didn't. Anything happen in it that I should know about and prepare to scream about?"

James turned to look at the waterfall and nervously messed with his hair. "Ummm. . . Well. . . it seems Flitwick likes to mess with us."

Even though James was turned, Lily could see the faint blush across his face. This was not a good sigh to Lily. In a warning tone Lily nearly growled, "Potter, tell me now."

James visibly gulped and his blush got darker. "Ummm, t-the end."

If Lily wasn't so mad she would probably laugh at the fact that James was cowering before her. Still warningly and slightly exasperated she said, "What about the end James?"

"H-he has us k-kissing. Please don't kill the messenger!" James stammered.

"WHAT!" Lily roared. She got up and moved mor towards the edge of the platform. Then she gave a single punch to the ground that caused a decent size crater to form. Slightly calmer she sat back on her pillow.

James paled, but nodded. "My sentiments exactly. It is outrageous that he is having us do that. Let's just take it out."

Now Lily's curiosity overtook her lingering anger. "No offense, but I thought that you would be jumping for joy about being able to kiss me without me being able to kill you. What's up?"

James blushed deeper than he had before and turned away. His voice was quiet and calm; it almost sounded like he was lost in thought far away. "It is not that I don't want to kiss you Lily, eventually I do. But, as cheesy as it sounds, I want it to mean something." He ruffled his hair again nervously. "I am not as big of a prat as you think. If you kiss me, I want it to be because you want to, not because you are forced to."

Lily starred at James. The sincerity and the sentimentality in his voice was startling. Meaning every word Lily said, "Thank you, James." More cheerfully than before Lily asked, "Okay what else is in this doohickey?"

James chuckled at her change in attitude and use of words. "Well other than the...end. Things are pretty normal. Your called Rose Ethan and I'm called Jim Porter. It actually sounds like what we do in the halls until the battles with the villian of the play and life, Malfoy."

Lily chuckled as well. "You know what, minus the singing your right. Hey, you know what? We could start saying this stuff in the halls and no one would know the difference." James and Lily looked up from their scripts at almost the exact same time with almost identical smirks.

James started to speak. "We really shouldn't practice this beginning stuff."

Lily cut him off. "No one listens to us when we argue anyways."

"Why don't we use our lines in the hallways to practice?" James and Lily said at the same time. They paused for a moment, shocked that they thought so similarly, and then Lily continued.

"Then in the private... session we can practice the singing and the battles and stuff like that."

"I think that just might work. I can't find a word in here that is any different than how I feel and act normally, so why not?" James said smiling.

"Okay then we will do the first few arguments tomorrow, and if we screw up we can ad-lib." Lily said smirking.

"Great then we might as well go back to the Head's Dorms so we can sleep a little." James said as he walked out of the door and into the corridor.

"Yeah, but no thanks. I have to check in with Teigra first and then I think we are going to try and spy on Remus and Wren while they're on their date."

"Wren and Remus are on a date! I wonder why he didn't tell us?" James questioned.

"Gee," Lily said sarcastically, "it wouldn't have anything to do with the Marauders trying to use an invisibility cloak to try and spy on their friend would it?"

"We would do nothing of the..." James started mockingly then stopped with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey how did you know we had an invisibility cloak?" James asked shocked.

Lily laughed. "Well, we heard you talking about using it to do some prank a while ago, and the fact that you have been wearing it the entire time we have been practicing and still wearing it now might have given me some hints."

James jaw hit the floor. "B-but you were looking at me most of the time we were in there! Can you see threw it!"

Lily chuckled as she started to walk down the long corridor. Over her shoulder she called, "Every girl has her secrets. Fight with you tomorrow James."

James shook his head in disbelief and then looked back to where Lily should have been traveling. In stead all he found was an empty hallway. He sighed as he started to walk in the other direction. Under his breath he mumbled with a small smile, "I will never understand that girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus came to a clearing where he sensed Wren to be. She was sitting in a gnarled tree growing a vine around the base. When the flowers on the vines bloomed, the center was a light. Remus smiled. "You were always good with setting up an area, but this might help." Remus held up a picnic basket and a blanket.

Wren smiled. "And you always know how to make it better." Remus laid the blanket down and sat down with his back against the truck of the tree. Wren jumped down and landed cleanly as if she jumped down five feet instead of twenty. She sat down right next to Remus and put her head on his shoulder.

Wren sighed contentedly. "It has been so long since we could just be like this."

Remus wrapped his arm around Wren's waist and pulled her closer. He turned his head into her hair. "I missed you too." The couple just sat together enjoying the night sky and each other's company. They talked and laughed like it was only days they had been apart instead of centuries.

Suddenly Remus's head jerked up. Without taking his concentration off the forest he questioned her, "Do you sense that too?"

"Yeah," Wren said as she stood up. "I guess this really going to be like old times. Every good moment we get together some demon comes and attacks us."

Remus smirked. "Do you even want my help with this one? It only smells like a newt demon."

"Sure this may be fun to work together again. But please tell me you have got something better to fight in than those robes." Wren said.

"Of course and the same goes for you." Remus mocked. Then he reached up to a necklace that went unnoticed before. His hand grabbed a pendant that looked like a tribal silver design surrounding a lapis lazuli sword. With a single touch the metal unwound itself and the sword began to glow.

The light blue glow began to expand and then just as quickly it retracted leaving behind Remus in light blue armor and a sword made of heaven at his side. Most different however may have been his ears and, well...tail. Out of Remus's dirty blonde hair rose two tan wolf ears and waving in back of him was a tan wolf tail.

Remus chuckled. "It has been a while since I have been able to fight like this. So what about you? Are you going to get ready too?"

Wren smirked. "Whatever you say." Wren reached up and untied her head band so her silver fox ears were showing. Then using her wand she changed her clothes so that she was wearing a pale green fighting kimono with a little silver armor and a dark green obi. Out of the back of her kimono Remus could see five fluffy fox tails. (1) Then she put two magnolia tree seeds into her hands and grew just the blossoms to ten times their normal size. Then with a single shake of both of her hands the blossoms hardened.

Remus smiled. "Some things never change. You still fight with silver magnolia fans."

"Actually, no I don't. These fans are the next level up, my steel magnolia fans. Plus why mess with what works and you still fight with the Blade of Heaven.(2)" Wren countered.

At that moment a man sized lizard came out of the bushes. The battle didn't last long, maybe a couple of minutes, but it was enough to completely destroy the demon once it attacked. Remus had it pinned down to the earth with a powerful wind. Then Wren came up from behind it and quickly slit its throat. After that both Remus and Wren decided to go back to their dorm rooms after changing back to their normal appearances. They talked on the way back like they hadn't just fought anyone.

Wren looked over to Remus while holding his hand. "That power sealing pendant is quite impressive. Where in the world did you come across something like that?"

Remus smiled sadly. "It was a gift to me by my brother before he was called on by my bastard of a father."

Wren looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry. I meant to ask how Darien was if you met up with him again after your death, but I didn't think it would be so bad."

"Don't worry about it though. Darien went to keep father's gaze away from me. Plus if he ever decided to attack me, Darien said that he would give me a warning so that I could prepare for it." Both Remus and Wren were quiet for a time as the walked across the Hogwarts grounds until Remus brought up some more cheerful conversation.

They talked the entire way back to the common room protected from other people's hearing by Remus's sound shield. They hardly noticed the time pass by, and soon they were standing at the base of the girl's dorm staircase. Wren said a quiet good night and started to go up the stairs slowly.

Remus continued to watch her when she suddenly stopped. She walked back down with a minuscule sly smile on her face. She leaned up to Remus's ear and whispered, "Thank you for tonight," causing shivers to run down his spine. Then she gave his a chaste peck on the cheek and ran all the way up to her room.

Remus starred at the spot she disappeared from for a couple of minutes before snapping back to reality. He subconsciously touched the cheek that she kissed and grinned ear to ear. He turned on his heel and whistled as he went up the boy's dorm steps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) In legend the number of tails a fox has shows the length of its life and how powerful it is. The maximum number of tails a fox can get is nine, so Wren having five is pretty powerful, but no where near fully mature.

2) Just something I made up because Remus controls the element of air. It is a broadsword made out of crystal and lapis lazuli cause they look like the sky with a black leather hilt and black runes down one side.

Author's Note: I know I have been a little off topic with my story, but I am planning to put more play stuff in it. Trust that I have a reason why they have special abilities that goes along with the play. Please read and review so I know what I have to fix and such! Thanks!


	12. I'm Back!

Disclaimer: I have finally crawled out from underneath my rock and decided to post again! I have been so loaded down with homework it is not even funny, but alas I will find more time for you all if I have more motivation cough review cough No you guys don't have to review, but it makes me feel loved even if you flame it. I also had this chap done for a couple of days but the stupid thing wouldn't upload. Anywho, onto the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Hallway Encounters

Lily surprisingly woke up cheerfully in the morning. Yesterday night went a lot better than she expected it to, seems as she spent it with Potter...wait no James. '_After you get past that chauvinistic_ _attitude that he has_ _in the corridors,' _Lily thought, '_James really isn't _that_ bad of a person. He can even be kind of sweet_.'

Lily froze when those words came across her mind. She patted her cheek trying to get herself to think rationally. '_No! Potter is NOT sweet and IS that bad.'_

Lily had read the script last night after unsuccessfully trying to find Wren and Remus. It was a pretty good play. There was some romance for the girls, and some action for the guys, and a tear-jerking ending. (A.N. If you think that I'm giving much more info than that before they actually go to perform the play you are sorely mistaken: )

Reading it over caused Lily to blush on more than one occasion, yet one particular thought stuck with her the most.

-----------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

"_I think that just might work. I can't find a word in here that is any different than how I feel and act normally, so why not?" James said smiling._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If someone were watching very closely they would see the corners of her mouth twitch up ward and a slight blush on her cheeks. _So, that is how he thinks of me. At least I kind of understand now._

Lily leisurely got dressed in her robes and put slight makeup on. Then she whistled a tune as she closed her door behind her and headed toward the dining hall. Yep, this was definitely going to be a good day for Lily. Nothing was going to keep her down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was definitely going to be a bad day for James. Nothing was going right.

First he didn't wake up with his alarm clock so the Marauders resorted to "drastic measures." Drastic measures had a completely different meaning to the Marauders than to the rest of the world. To the rest of the world "drastic" was yelling in your ear or pouring a bucket of water over your head. Oh no. Being the pranking geniuses that they are, the Marauders used this as a free opportunity to get one of their own.

James was the last one into the shower, so he had to try and get five pounds of lime flavored Jell-o off in water that would have been warmer if it came from the lake in the middle of December. His "friends" left before he could come out and kill them, but not before they could question his whereabouts last night.

Yes-sir-y bob. Today was going to be just peachy. (An: Sorry if you don't understand this crazy dialect of mine, but if you knew me, I use the phrase "just peachy" as a sarcastic everything is going great.)

At least he was going to talk with Lily today. Well, it is more like fight with her, but this time there wouldn't be as much malice behind it. They were going from a script after all.

James lethargically moved toward the Dining Hall. He was too tired to even keep his eyes open as he walked. It was only natural for him to walk into someone. He quickly mumbled a "Sorry," and was about to continue on his way when he heard...

"You better be sorry Potter. What do I have to do to avoid you."

Lily was there with her arms crossed ready to fight. From where the other two Vixens stood they couldn't see the playful glint in her eyes that told him that she was acting. "Bug off, my little flower. I don't really feel like playing right now," James said with a suggestive raising of his eyebrow. "But if you really want to I guess we _could _find a broom closet."

Lily contorted her face to look disgusted. "Potter, I wouldn't get together with you if the fate of humanity depended on it!"

James mind went blank. '_Oh crap! What comes next in the script!' "_Umm... What about all of the animals too? The fate of humanity, who cares! But you wouldn't sacrifice the cute little fuzzy creature, would you?"

James saw Lily's lips twitch upwards into a knowing smirk. "Sorry Potter. No dice the furry little creatures will just have to find a different way to survive. There is no way I would end up with you. Now watch where your going!"

The Vixens just shook there heads in disappointment. '_Will she ever learn,_' they thought at the same time as they followed Lily back to the Head's Dorm after Lily ran into James's shoulder knocking him off-balance.

James ruffled his hair. '_I lost round one of the script wars.' _He then put his hands into his pockets. His eyes widened as he felt a paper in his once empty pockets. He took out the folded paper and flattened it. It was a note.

'_Hah! I win round one James. Meet me at the Room of Requirements at 9:30 tonight for more practice. Let's only do the scripted fights once a day or I think our friends will get suspicious. _

_See you then, -Lily'_

James was shocked. '_When did she...?'_

_---------------------------------------------_Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

_The Vixens just shook there heads in disappointment. '_Will she ever learn_,' they thought at the same time as they followed Lily back to the Head's Dorm after Lily ran into James's shoulder knocking him off-balance. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James smirked. '_That little sneak! No wonder I like her. She keeps me guessing. I don't know how she had time to write that note though.'_

James continued to walk into the Dining Hall and sat next to the Marauders who he decided not to kill just yet. James day was already getting better and he wanted to leave it that way.

Sirius and Remus looked at James and then at each other. Sirius tried waving a hand in front of his face, but James continued to look off into space with a silly smirk.

Sirius looked back to Remus and whispered, "Is he alright?"

Remus's eyes seemed to look distant for a little bit, then he chuckled. "He obviously had a run in with Lily and she left him in a stupor."

As he said this James shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uh, good morning guys."

Remus and Sirius were both laughing at this point. "Geez," Sirius said in between laughs, "It must have been some encounter with Lily."

James sighed. "No, we fought again."

Remus was smiling now. "Then why did you look like the heavens just opened and granted you everything you ever wanted?"

"Meaning Lily." They said at the same time then started laughing.

James sighed having hardly eaten anything. "Honestly, nothing really happened. I've got to go finish my potions scroll before classes start." He pushed away his plate and it disappeared. James got up and walked away with the Marauders staring after him.

Sirius was looking back to his plate when a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye. He picked it up and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read over the message written. "Hey Moony? When did Prongs' definition of nothing change?"

Remus curiously looked over his shoulder at the note. His jaw dropped open. "I don't know, but no wonder he looked so happy. I think it's time to talk to Prongs."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(An: I was going to leave the chapter here, but I guess I'll be nice go a little farther seems as I haven't updated in like forever.)

James flopped on his bed in the Head's Common Room. It wasn't even two days into rehearsal, and the Marauders were already suspicious that something was going on. James wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep this from them. He reached his hand into his pocket to pull out the letter that Lily gave him.

"Aaaarrrrrgg!" He yelled as he jammed his pillow over his head. The letter was missing and James had a feeling that it fell out of his pocket during breakfast. This meant that it was only going to get harder to cover things up in front of the Marauders.

James heard the door open and flung the pillow that was currently over his head. The person who was in the door dodged the projectile easily by ducking then stood back up. "You know James, your aim sucks." James bolted upright when he heard Lily's voice. She was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

James flopped back down on his bed. "Obviously the Vixens are gone because you called me James, but why are you here?"

Lily sighed and walked over to James's bed and sat down. "I figured if we're going to give this friendship thing a go then both sides are going to have to try. So what's up?"

"Nothing."

Lily crossed her arms. "It isn't nothing. People don't yell if it's nothing so it has to be something."

James sighed. "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep this from them."

"I'm assuming that 'them' is the Marauders, but is 'this' our friendship or is it the play?"

James rolled over and mumbled. "Both. I think that the letter you gave me slipped out of my pocket during breakfast and that Sirius and Remus found it. So I am stuck having to play 20 questions on topics I don't want them to know about yet."

Lily flopped backwards so that she was lying next to James. She smirked then snapped her fingers. "Well, the letter just mysteriously vanished out of the pocket of a Marauder, but I thought Marauders didn't keep secrets from one another? I guess I'm just curious to why your hiding that you got the lead in the play you tried out for."

James huffed. "It's. . . complicated. They think that plays are for geeks and nerds and I guess I wanted to keep my image around even them. They wouldn't be caught dead doing the play."

"Then why did you tryout?"

James propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Lily. "I didn't want to. I was forced to tryout or I would have been forced from quidditch."

Lily sat up so her face was blocked by her hair. "So you think that plays are for nerds and geeks too?"

"Yes." With that Lily stood up and started to head towards the door. "I mean uh no. Um Lily that isn't what I meant!"

Lily whipped her head around to look at James, her eyes glassy. "I think I know exactly what you meant _Potter_, and its Evans to you." James got up to try and stop Lily, but she already stepped out of the door. Right before she closed it completely she said one last thing. "Oh and don't show up for rehearsal tonight."

James lightly hit the wall then went back to his bed to once again fall backwards. A knife twisted in his chest when Lily called him Potter again. "Great, she tried to make this friendship work, and I inadvertently called her a nerd and a geek. How could today get any worse? I just should have stayed asleep today. Where's a lightning bolt when you need it?"

He took the other pillow off the bed and covered his head hoping that he would accidentally suffocate or that this entire day was a dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily may have been composed when she was talking to James, but she felt anything but when she ran to her room with tears streaming down her face. She walked up to her closet and closed the door. Then she choked out the words that would open up the Vixen's Room. She opened the door again, ran inside, and closed the door behind her.

She threw herself into the closest pillow and started sobbing hard. '_Why? Why did his comment hurt me so much? They never did before, so why now?'_ Lily felt like she couldn't cry any more, but was still depressed, so she decided to go flying. She transformed into her white and gold griffin form and launched herself out the open window just as Teigra and Wren walked into the room.

Teigra starred at the window and idly said, "What was that about? All I got was a feeling of deep pain from the heart."

Wren looked at the window and sighed. "I don't know, I just don't know Stripes. But Talon needs her space right now if she went out flying already. Let's get our stuff and head to class. We'll tell the teachers that she isn't feeling good so she won't be in class today."

Both girls picked up their bags and headed out. Wren took one more look at the room that now smelled like tears, and closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. Like I said before school stinks so I probably won't post again for a while. I will be putting more in about the play and hopefully start getting to the Sirius-Teigra relationship in the coming chapters. HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!

Thank you everyone who reviewed, especially you new peeps! You rock XD!

Please review again or if you haven't already because who knows when I'll get around to posting another chapter again!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: …

What do you honestly want me to say? A miracle happened and I got enough money to force all the characters to be mine! OK not happening. Still broke, still do not own Harry Potter or any pre-created stuff. T.T The world is a cruel place. I really do not know why I bother writing a disclaimer. No one ever reads this. I know I sure do not.

* * *

Chapter 13: Making Up

After breakfast, Remus had to go back to the dorms to get his things for the day. He was busy thinking about how Prongs kept him making up with Lily a secret from the rest of the group. '_How could I have not noticed the differences. Peter wouldn't notice the broad side of a barn and Sirius still does not realize that Teigra likes him even though both James and I figured that out, but geez I'm getting slow.'_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran straight into a worried looking Wren and Teigra. After catching Wren before she fell, he noticed that something was wrong. "Guys are you alright? You look worried."

Wren looked at him in the eyes and he knew that this wasn't the place to talk about it. "Okay where can we go to talk."

Teigra looked at Remus and then at Wren. "Our room is open, and if you trust him then I will trust you."

Wren gave her friend a grateful smile and proceeded to look both ways down the hall. When she was sure the path was clear she headed over to a closet door. Remus watched closely as she said, "Fire, plants, air and light protect us now from other's sight. To the Vixen's room take us now."

Remus's jaw dropped down when Wren opened the door. Instead of the usual empty classroom, was what the Vixen's deemed their room. "I do not know why I am so surprised. You always were good with this kind of thing. But you have to tell me how you did this and I have to remember that door."

Teigra laughed. "It wouldn't matter if you remembered that door or not. It works from any door or window you say that in front of. Not a bad piece of magic if I do say so myself. Oh and Wren nice adjustment so the Vixen's Room didn't shock him very clever."

Remus smiled back. "Not a bad piece of magic at all, but what do you mean by shock."

Wren smiled though her eyes remained worried. "I adjusted what we say to get in so it would allow you to come too. If I didn't say the air part, you would have been electrocuted. This was originally called the Elementals' room. It recognizes the signatures of the elements that you say and only lets people who can control them into the room at that time."

Teigra smiled as Remus paled slightly. "Yep so that means you can't use it for Marauder business. Unless you wanted to zap them for something they did."

Remus smirked a little facing Teigra. "Very tempting sometimes. Especially when your dear Sirius is being an idiot."

Teigra looked thoughtfully to the sky. "Yeah he can be an idi…" Teigra's head snapped down when she fully registered what Remus said. "HE IS NOT MINE AND HE IS NOT DEAR! IF YOU WEREN'T WREN"S BOYFRIEND I WOULD SO BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

Remus and Wren laughed, looked at eachother, then said at the same time, "Denial."

Teigra just pouted with her arms crossed. "Hmph. And I thought Remus was the nice Marauder. And after we showed him the Vixen's Room too."

Remus still chuckling slightly said, "And what a nice room it is. I knew James and I were right, but one question. Does it always smell like tears in here?"

With that any residual humor in Teigra and Wren drifted out of them. Wren turned to Remus. "You asked what was wrong and you just glanced at the heart of it. When we first got in here today we saw Lily launch herself out of the window to go flying. She only goes flying when she is really depressed and Teigra said she felt pain from her heart."

Remus looked down thinking. Under his breath he muttered, "James you idiot," hoping that no one else would hear him.

But Wren did hear him. "Why do you think that this was James's fault? They fought like usual today, but nothing happened. Then Lily said that she had to go. It does not seem that harmful to me." Teigra looked at him curiously too.

"It definitely wasn't the fight. They were pretending. It must have been after."

Teigra looked puzzled. "What do you mean pretending?"

Remus started, "Well at lunch Sirius and I found a note that Lily gave James. It said she won round one of something she called the Script Wars. Then she and James shouldn't do scripted fights more than once a day or we would catch on. Then it said that she would see him at rehearsals later on tonight. I wonder what their rehearsing for?"

Wren just looked at him like he was crazy for a second then shook her head in disappointment. "You really have been hanging out with Sirius and Peter too much if you can't figure that one out. You weren't this slow in the mornings in the past."

"That little witch," Teigra quietly ranted, "she knew that James was the male lead in the play and she didn't tell us! Patrol duty my butt!"

Remus looked confused though. "But James said that only a miracle would make him tryout for the play in Flitwick's class after Sirius's statement about it being for geeks and losers."

All three looked at each other at the same time. "Oh God."

Remus got up. "I'm going to look for that idiot and Sirius. How do I get out of here and where do you think Lily could be?"

Wren still caught up in how James could ruin Lily liking him said, "Think of a doorway you want to exit out of and open that door there. You will come out where you want to be. And Lily is probably in the Forbidden Forest. High frequencies should work if you want her to hear you."

Remus said, "Handy trick," and then left.

* * *

James stayed starring at the ceiling until he heard the door open again. When it did he shot up hoping that the person opening the door was Lily even though he highly doubted it. 

He was right, it definitely wasn't Lily. Instead he saw two very curious Marauders. In other words he saw trouble looking at him.

Unfortunately it was Sirius who started. "Hey there mate! What's up with you?" James just groaned and then flipped over to his stomach with his head under the pillow.

Sirius did not like being ignored so he started jumping up and down on James's bed. When that got no reaction he huffed and sat down. "Well then could you at least explain the note that we found?"

James bolted up wide-eyed. "Umm…what note?" James feebly argued.

Now looking slightly triumphant Sirius started fishing around in his pocket. "This n… wait a sec, this… What the hell? Moony did I give the note to you?"

"Nope." Remus had an "I know something you don't" smile, while James looked confused. Then an idea hit James. Lily told him that the letter disappeared when she snapped her fingers. She really must have done it! James was now smiling too.

Remus just shook his head at his friend. "Padsie, what note are you talking about?"

Sirius was now searching the other pocket. "You know the one I'm talking about. The one that says that Lily is meeting James tonight for some kind of rehearsal. I showed it to you."

Remus was now looking at Sirius like he was crazy, well more so than usual. "Umm Pads you feeling ok? You never showed me a letter this morning. We dumped 5 or so pounds of jello on James's head, ran down to eat breakfast, told James that he looked happy, and then I left and talked with Wren. No note anywhere."

Sirius looked at Remus shocked. "You have to be kidding me! That never happened? Weird. I must have been dreaming in my eggs again. Well, never mind then Prongsie-poo. My mistake! Are you going to skip classes today 'cause if you are then I am too!"

Remus looked at Sirius's back as he skipped, yes skipped, out the door. '_Wow, he bought it real easily. But the persuasion spell sure comes in handy too!' _

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed. "So… what's up?"

James who was now lying back down looked at Remus from under his forearm. "Your not going too?"

Remus smiled. "Of course not! Why would I when I have questions for you about the note, Lily, and the play?"

James sighed. "Well I guess it is better that you found it than someone else. So what did you want to know."

Remus looked at his defeated friend. _'This might be good for Lily to listen in on. I hope this works.'_ Then Remus started to concentrate on the air around him to translate their entire conversation into a pitch too high for humans to hear, but just right for griffins. Telepathically he gave Lily a little warning. '**_Lily pay attention to what is going to be said. It is the truth straight from James.'_**

Lily was gliding above the Forbidden Forest. This was her favorite place for her to gather her thoughts. She swooped down to a small stream that ran through a meadow. It was so peaceful and the perfect place to stop thinking about what _he_ said. Just as she leaned down to take a drink, she felt someone connect with her mind.

'_**Lily pay attention to what is going to be said. It is the truth straight from James.'**_

Lily tilted her head. Why would Remus want her to hear what Jam- no Potter was saying? How would she hear what Potter was saying?

Then she heard it. It was a higher pitch coming through the air but she could here it as a griffin. She walked closer towards the edge of the forest so she could hear what they had to say better.

(Bold and italics will be Remus, just italics will be James, plain in 'these' will be Lily's thoughts)

"_Ok for starters, what did you say to Lily."_

"_**Remus, how do you know it has anything to do with Lily."**_

"_James we've been friends for a while, and your only really depressed when it comes to Lily so spill."_

"_**Well your right. I am an idiot Remus, a big idiot. I was trying to speak honestly with her and she misinterpreted what I was saying."**_

"_Let me guess. You said something along the lines of 'play' people being geeks or nerds and she took offense."_

"_**Yeah, how did you know?"**_

"_The Vixens and I pretty much pieced that much together._"

"_**So they know too?! I'm doomed, doomed!"**_

"_Oh quit the melodramatics! Is that really what you think of actors and actresses?"_

'I see what he's doing.' Lily thought to herself. 'He is trying to make me forgive Potter. Well, we'll see what they say.'

"**_Well, I did before, but it is a lot harder than it looks. I don't know how Lily can do it so well. I am having a hard time not getting distracted by her. Moony, I got it so that she was calling me by my first name and I blew it! Nothing comes out right when I'm around her!"_**

'Wow. James sounds really frustrated with himself. Maybe I should forgive him?'

"_Mate you know that it's because you really like her."_

"_**I think it's more than that Moony. I think I love her."**_

'He…loves me? How? Why?'

"… _Back to the questions. Why did you tryout if you didn't want to be in the play?"_

"_**Originally it was the punishment set by Minnie. She said that detentions weren't working so she was going to try humiliation. That is why I was down in charms when you and Padfoot saw me."**_

"_Ooookkkkk, but then why were you so happy when you told us that it would take a miracle to get you to tryout?"_

"_**Because at that point I wasn't going to tryout. Nitwit said that if we were too 'shy' we didn't have to tryout. That was what I was going to do. Then he told me after class that Minnie made adjustments to my punishment. Either it was tryout or don't play quidditch."**_

"_Woah that seems harsh. Thanks for not giving us up."_

"_**Yeah your telling me. So I went to hear the auditions hidden in the back with the invisibility cloak. After hearing almost all of them go I almost refused to tryout. Playing quidditch wouldn't be worth the embarrassment that play would have caused me."**_

"_But you did audition."_

"**_Umm, yeah. It was actually because I heard Lily sing. It was amazing Moony. You would have thought angels came down. I knew as soon as she started that she would get the lead, and the thought of her having her act lovey-dovey with Malfoy who was the best guy singer was sickening. Plus if he constantly called her a mu… a you know what, she would get hurt more. So I auditioned, though I don't I sang that well."_**

"_We've never heard you sing, but it was good enough to give you the male lead! We could really start a band. You do vocals and guitar, Sirius plays guitar too but he will not admit it. I can play bass and keyboard and Peter plays drums."_

"_**You know that is not a bad idea. Thanks Moony for the talk it helped. Just promise me that you will not tell anyone what we talked about in here."**_

"_On one condition, apologize. The other Vixens already promised to keep your involvement in the plays quiet. She can't stay mad at you forever. Plus what would happen to the musical?" _

"_**It's Lily. She can stay mad a very long time, plus she can hit hard! I hope she does forgive me though."**_

"_Come on we're going to be late to class. We already skipped Potions and now we will be late for non-magical fighting." _

Remus stopped giving the conversation he was having with James, but the one he did broadcast for her gave plenty to think about. 'I don't believe it. He auditioned for me and he sounds so humble now. I don't think I am quite ready to forgive him though. Not yet, but definitely sooner than before.'

Lily changed back into her human for and jumped down from the branch she was sitting on. She was feeling well enough to go to class now, plus a fist sight might be just what she needed.

Before she went inside, she made a quick mental connection with Remus to convey a message, '_Thank you.'

* * *

_

James got into Professor Evelyn's class just as the bell went off. He sat down next to Remus who seemed to be slightly smirking. James looked around the classroom for Lily, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Remus," James said hesitantly, "how can I apologize if she does not show up?"

Remus turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry she will show up. But be alert you have no clue when Evelyn will pull something."

Just as he said this Evelyn appeared from what seemed like no where. Not all the class noticed that she arrived, but those that did wondered what she was going to do from behind Wren and Teigra. Suddenly, Evelyn quickly went to kick Teigra in the side of the head.

Before people even had a chance to gasp that their teacher was attacking a student, Teigra blocked the blow and used the leg to swing her into the wall. Evelyn got up unharmed from being thrown into the stone and the majority of the class just gaped. First a teacher was attacking a student from behind, than the student was attacking the teacher.

Then the whole class almost fell over when instead of punishing Teigra Professor Evelyn just laughed. "Now class, that teaches you to be aware in this class. Teigra that was excellent sensory skills. You and Wren and Br… I mean Remus all knew exactly where I was before the rest of class even saw me. I commend you."

James turned to look at Remus to see if it was true. He just nodded slightly to say that it was true. Just then the door in back opened and Lily walked in.

"Glad you could join us today Miss Evans. Hope you are feeling better."

Lily kept her face masked as she digested that fact that she was "sick." Then she smiled, "Yeah nasty bug must be going around. I was sick all morning, but I feel fine now."

Remus chuckled and whispered to James, "At least you picked one out who can lie really well." James just smiled slightly, but his eyes were still focused on Lily.

Evelyn cleared her throat and the attention of the class was instantly redirected to the front of the classroom. "Well if you look around you will see that today we are playing games."

The whole class burst out talking. There were several games around the room and overall it didn't seem like a bad way to spend the class.

"However, these games are an evaluation of the skills that you possess. You have to go to each station at least once. The punching bag shows your bodies strength. The average score is somewhere between 40 and 65 so don't be shy if your score is low. The dance mat will calculate speed and timing. It will get faster and faster the more you get correct. The average in this is about 60 to 135. Twister is to test your flexibility and agility these scores are usually very, very low so don't get discouraged. The last one is a sensory test done by me. I will be behind you and all you have to do is tell me where my hand is pointing to on your body. Oh and try not to destroy any of the items. Say your name before you start and it will automatically record the score back to me and you will be able to see your score on the screen. Don't quit because this is an evaluation."

The class let out a shout as people ran to get to the things they wanted to do first. Wren and Teigra looked at Lily a little worried. Wren was first to voice her concerns. "Talon are you…"

Lily looked at them and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I am really and truly fine. But how are we going to do these tests without breaking the machines? I think we're going to have to flick the strength detector!"

All of the Vixens laughed. Wren smiled as Remus was dragging over the Marauders. "Don't worry," she said loud enough for Remus to hear too, "they are re-enforced for our strength people and the others have limits to how high so our scores will look high, but normal."

Teigra was bouncing up and down. "Still can we use your cuffs so we can compare our strength validly?"

Wren shrugged, "I really don't see why not. At this point I am curious too. You two got really strong really quickly so I'm curious. So, no holding back." Wren turned so that she was now facing Remus. "Hey there Remmy, Marauders."

Sirius and James started to laugh when Remus blushed slightly. Sirius broke the laughing long enough to say, "Gee, we can't call him Remmy. He yells at us but it is perfectly fine for Wren to do that."

Wren pouted. "Well what are you suppose to do for nicknames when your name is Remus. I know," Wren said with an almost evil smirk that made Remus want to crawl into a corner and hide, "how 'bout I give you a nickname that has nothing to do with your name! How about marito!"

Remus's blush darkened considerably and the four around him looked confused to why he was blushing harder. "Well I guess it does apply, but can you do something other than that name?"

Sirius started jumping up and down. "Oh but I like marito! Maybe I will start calling him that!"

Remus turned parchment white while Wren went into hysterical laughing. Through grit teeth Remus said murderously, "NEVER call me that again. It applies when she says it, but it is extremely creepy when you say it."

Sirius just pouted, but Lily got an idea. "Why don't you call him Brey? I think that makes a good nickname."

Remus could have kissed Lily he was so relieved that he wasn't going to be called something like muffin. Having his former name as a nickname wasn't a bad idea either. It would prevent many slips if they thought it was a nickname. "Sure on one condition though, I get to call Wren Aysel. Agreed?"

Wren smiled and nodded.

Teigra looked around her. "Guys can we play some games now? Please?" She whined.

Everyone laughed at her antics and then went to the punching bag. There was truth in what Evelyn said when she said the average. Most scored score 47 on the scale. Only Longbottom scored below the average with a 35.

The crowd parted as Malfoy went up to the bag. His pride had already recovered from when Wren defeated him and he was still known as one of the strongest people in the school. He wound up and punched the bag with a look of concentration. When the numbers came up he was one of the highest of the people who had gone in the class with a score of 59, but still within the average level. He strutted back to his posse like he was the king of the world.

Then it was James's turn to go. He looked very relaxed and then just punched. He looked at the score and was a little surprised when it read 67. Malfoy dropped back farther into the crowd after his score was beaten. Sirius was up next and scored 66. Both Marauders laughed that there strength was at a similar level and both above average.

They both turned to watch their friend go. No one was really expecting much from the labeled bookworm of the Marauders. Most of the group turned away to do other activities even though they saw the fight between Remus and Wren.

Remus looked kind of bored as he went to punch the bag. Remus looked at the number and shrugged. Everyone else's jaws, minus the Vixen's, hit the floor. Remus the relatively meek looking Marauder just scored a 250. He shrugged again and then said to Wren, "This is irritating, my score was higher the last time I did one of these."

Wren just smiled. "Remember you have the weights on too. So add about 200 points to that."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Man you've been holding out on us. How did you get that strong?"

Remus smirked. "You may just find out, but watch this."

Wren was up at the punching bag. Sirius was kind of curious as to why Remus would want him to watch this, but the answer became clear when her numbers came up.

Wren smiled at Remus. "You know what I think this machine is busted I scored at least 200 points higher on the last one. A score of 255 is so low for me!"

Sirius blanched at this, but Remus just laughed. "Your forgetting the weights Aysel, but your still right it is low."

Teigra and Lily both went while they were talking and scored 246 and 247. Lily pouted. "I feel like a total push-over not being able to score above Stripes."

James laughed at the irony of it all. The girls could seriously kill them, yet they still enjoyed making them angry. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you score is almost 200 points above mine.

* * *

The rest of the class went by like this. The class was average, James and Sirius were high average or slightly above in all areas, and the Vixens and Remus were way above everyone else. 

"Ok class. You might be wondering why I had you do all of this besides it being fun. There are four different fighting styles that are going to be taught in this room. There is no point in you fighting if you don't use your natural talents to your advantage. Now, because Lily, Teigra, Wren, and Remus are all well above the rest of the class's skill level, they have graciously agreed to help me teach you to fight. Could you four come up here."

They quietly got up and went to the front of the room. If an observer just walked into the room they would be quite amused to find that the best fighters were the "good students" of the school.

Evelyn continued with her explanation. "For the most part, they are all strong in different areas and those will be the areas that they teach. Lily teach those of you who's greatest asset is speed and timing. Likewise Teigra will teach people strong in agility. Remus will do the strength group, and I will do sensory people and Wren will go to strength, but float to other areas where needed. Alright that is it for the day. Come up to me to get which group you are going into and then get the heck out of here."

James got his assignment and was smiling. He walked up to Lily seems as she was pretty much away from everyone. "Lily I just wanted to say-"

"Stop now James. I am almost at a point where I can forgive you so don't say anything."

James had shocked written all over his face. Of all the reaction he was expecting that definitely was not one of them. He let out a relieved genuine smile. "Thanks Lily, but why? I'm grateful and all, but it seems a little…"

"Out of character to almost forgive this early. Lets just say you have to thank Remus, a lot." Lily smiled at his unease. "Well see you tomorrow Potter."

Lily was walking towards the door when James registered what she said. "Wait! Why?"

"For patrols of course. We wouldn't want you to get rusty or anything. Flitwick is counting on us to make sure the hallways are safe." She winked once and then closed the door behind her.

James stared at the door for a good five minutes after Lily was already gone. Remus and Wren came up to James after witnessing the entire transaction.

"Well count this as your lucky day James!" Wren said.

James said in a shocked voice, "She… forgave me."

Both Remus and Wren chuckled. James finally shook off the majority of his stupor. "Moony I don't know what you did, but thanks. You're amazing."

Remus gave a mocking bow. "I know. I aim to please." Wren playfully hit him and they walked out of the classroom, but not before they yelled for James to hurry up.

He grabbed his books and smiled. Still in a little disbelief he said again, "She forgave me," and then scrambled out of the door to get to Defense against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Holidays and there is Chapter 13. Hooray! I hope you like this chapter enough to review! I'm hoping to get another chapter in before the end of vacation, but no guarantees. Thank you all who have reviewed and I hope your holidays are even happier than they already are. I tried to make this chapter even longer because I felt bad about not updating sooner. Try to review if you can. There is no pressure to, but I can't make the story better if I don't know what you guys want. 

As always thanks-

Silver9tails


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Oh my God! I didn't realize that it has been so long since I last wrote! I really didn't mean to wait 6 months I've just been really busy. I wanted to post something for those of you who haven't given up on me but this chapter is probably going to be really short.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 : Silence is Golden

Defense Against the Dark Arts went by without a hitch and so did the rest of the week minus the few times that Remus had to prevent both him and Peter from blowing themselves up in potions.

Overall James was feeling much better, too. He didn't have to hide what he was doing from Remus anymore so he felt lighter and Lily was to the point where she could forgive him.

Yep the world was looking brighter for one James Potter. The only thing weighing him down was a certain best friend who still didn't know about the play and had too short of an attention span to continue to ask when he found a note.

James sighed. He knew that he had to tell Sirius eventually, but he didn't know how to breach the subject. He would rather it come from him though to prevent any problems with their friendship. However, it wasn't like he could just walk up to him and say "Hi there Padfoot I wanted to know which row you would like to sit in to watch me perform with Lily in the play?"

Actually, that method held potential. He couldn't wait to see Sirius's face when that line comes out. It was just a matter of timing. James walked down to Professor Evelyn's classroom. It was becoming one of his favorite classes. Of course they were never going to let Moony live down being one of the "Professors," but James had to admit that he fought really well.

On the third day of class Evelyn gave them a speech on responsibility. She said that if she caught anyone using what she taught irresponsibly out of class, then she would permanently kick them out. James couldn't argue with her methods. It was a smart idea to prevent any particularly evil people or bullies like Malfoy from using that power over others. Now it was at least a week since that day and there still haven't been any major problems.

The only thing that slightly upset James about the class was that he wasn't in Lily's speed group. Sirius was with Teigra for high agility. Remus was teaching with Wren most of the time, but he was in the high sensory group while Malfoy was with Lily. Sometimes the universe wasn't fair.

As James entered the classroom he took a look around. Some of the girls had dropped out because it was too much work, but he didn't mind because the majority were fangirls anyway. He sat down next to Sirius and Remus before the class started.

"I think we should try to prank the Vixens again," said Sirius. James and Remus looked at him like he was stupid . . . or crazy. . . or a combination of the two.

James looked at him incredulously, "Do you realize what they could _do_ to us, not that it would even work?"

Sirius looked indignant. "I wasn't saying anything major, just a slight silencing spell. That way they wouldn't be able to say any spells against us," Sirius said while smiling triumphantly.

Remus glanced over at him and stated, "Do you know how stupid that sounds? But I guess if you really want a death wish we could. I know they will at least let _me_ live." Remus grinned in a playful manner.

James sighed. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things."

Sirius's smile widened further as he exclaimed, "Alright! Project Silence is Golden is a go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the girls were smirking evilly. Remus just happened to relay the plans to "Project Silence is Golden."

Teigra's smirk was possibly the most sinister. "You realize that this means war right chikitas?"

Wren's smirk turned into a smile, "We should just avoid it like we always do."

Lily shook her head. "No way," her face turning more devious, "I have a much better plan." As the Vixens were plotting revenge for something that didn't happen yet, Professor Evelyn, aka Erde, made her appearance.

The Vixens were too deep in discussion to fully take in the presence of their "teacher," but Remus did. Erde looked pale and anxious. To anyone who didn't know her well she would have appeared fine, her long hair full of body and her face was smiling, but Remus knew better. Her shoulders were tense and her hand was playing with the ring around her finger.

Something was definitely wrong, but he put that aside to focus on his class.

"Okay everyone break up into your groups."

The class went by quickly and as it turns out the Vixens, Remus and Evelyn were good teachers. Every class the focus wasn't solely on their strengths. They also focused on skills that would compliment their strengths. The agility group was also working on their speed so that dodging attacks would be easier and some projectile weapons for long distance. Lily's speed and targeting were learning pressure points and stamina so they could do the most damage quickly or fight for prolonged periods. The strength group was learning the proper way to punch, kick and block as well as how to control them.

To James the sensory group was the most frustrating. Evelyn had them learning to be calm and focused in any situation as well as improve their overall strength in the sensory field and body. James had most of the tasks Evelyn assign down in very little time. He had a real talent for sensing magic including elemental, demonic, and wizarding.

Not that she was going to admit it, but Erde was astounded. '_Most normal people can't sense anything this well! As far as I can tell, not even Lily or Teigra could do this well until they drank that potion. I am going to have to warn Brey and Wren to be careful around him.'_

Anyone who completed her assignments could start some basic fighting style and strength training. James was always one of the first people in this group. His fighting was getting better, but overall the progress for him and everyone else too was slow compared to the learning curve demonic abilities gave their teachers.

Erde came back to her senses after an especially sloppy punch from one of her students. "John, turn your shoulder into your punch so you have your full weight behind it making more impact." In a louder voice she addressed the class. "Ok everyone that's enough for today!" The class settled back down with some people already transfiguring their workout clothes back into normal robes.

‟Before you all leave I have an announcement. Due to unfortunate circumstances at home," Erde glanced quickly at Wren only to see her stiffen, "I can no longer teach this class or stay at Hogwarts."

The reaction was immediate after the initial shock passed over. Cries of protest sprung up all over the room except from the Vixens, Remus and, surprising enough, James. The rest of the class was in uproar.

"Are you serious?!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"But I actually stay awake during this class!" Erde gave a small, slightly forced giggle at Sirius's statement.

James kept his head about him and asked calmly, "Does this mean that this class doesn't exist any more?" The whole class hushed, all wanting to know that exact thing.

Erde really smiled at this question. "Looks like my lessons have paid off for someone. Mr. Potter saw to the heart of the matter and asked the right question and the answer is no. Your classes will continue just with a different teaching arrangement."

Whispers broke out on who their new teacher would be. Erde just stood there with a smile and allowed the suspense to build. The Vixens and Remus bit back a smirk when they saw a little of the mischievous light back in Erde's eyes.

Sarcastically "Professor Evelyn" crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath, "Fine I guess you don't want to know seems as you are all talking so much." She wasn't even done with the last word before the entire room went so silent that a regular human could hear a pin drop.

Erde chuckled to herself then smiled cheerfully which sent shivers down 4 people's spines (Vixen's and Remus's in case you didn't understand) and gave minor chills to one more (James).

"Your new physical fighting teacher will be. . . Professor Slughorn"

(I was going to end the chapter here. That would have been amazing, but I guess I am just too nice for that. That and I still kind of feel bad that it took me so long to write. Damn that guilt!)

Jaws dropped. Even James who kept his composure for most of the discussion let loose a "WHAT!?!" Utter dread spread across Lily's face even though her eyes were gleaming. Teigra paled a couple of shades with her lips twitching. Wren sat there with a hand over her mouth and Remus was beginning to turn red.

Silence continued for about 5 minutes.

Then Erde looked at Wren. "..."

Wren looked at Remus. "..."

Remus looked at Lily. "..."

Lily looked at Teigra. "..."

And they all started to laugh hysterically. Wren and Remus were clutching their sides. Lily was gasping for breath while still laughing and trying to avoid being tripped by Teigra who was rolling on the floor. Erde was laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes.

She tried to compose herself enough to speak. "I'm s-sorry hehehe. I just haha I just hehe couldn't resist." The glares she got from the class could have frozen the sun and a lesser woman would have backed away from them. Erde just wiped away a few stray tears and did not even flinch.

"Oh come _on_! I can't believe you guys believed that!" Erde said in more friendly tone. "I hate to make fun of another teacher, but Slugg-y can barely walk across his room without sweating buckets! How could he teach you anything? Run as fast as you can away from the rolling human blubber ball?"

The mental image was too hysterical and the entire class burst out laughing. They could just see Slughorn in a Japanese fighting gi with a red tie wrapped around his head trying to roll them to death. It was funny as all get out.

"So am I forgiven?" Erde asks with a smile already knowing the answer. Grudgingly they all nodded. "Do you want to know who your real teachers are?" All the faces brighted. "Thought so. You won't change your groups. Actually most of you won't change teachers either."

Most of the looked confused but a few understood and started to grin.

"Teigra will stay with the agility and Remus with the strength. Wren will take up the speed fighting group and finally Lily will move to the sensory group. They will be your official teachers so treat them as such. And for you pranksters that does not mean throwing crumpled paper balls at them."

James was beaming. He took back what he said before. The universe was just and fair and a very beautiful thing at the moment.

Malfoy sneered, "How are they qualified to run a group of students let alone fight."

Wren snarled under her breath, "Would you like another demonstration Malfoy?" Lucius's eyes widened slightly. Remus quickly put his arm around Wren's shoulders to keep her from breaking any of Malfoy's bones.

Erde decided to step in as well. "Well for anyone who is still doubting these four's abilities, then I think I should let you in on a little secret. Before I even allowed them to become my assistants I tested each one of them except Wren."

Whispers went through the class. No one knew about any sort of test. The Marauders looked at Remus incredulously as he scratched the back of his head looking rather sheepish. The big question on everyone's lips was what the test was and why Wren wasn't tested.

Professor Evelyn continued to talk through the murmuring. "Their test was to fight me with no strings attached. Really the rules were anything goes except they had to go the first ten minutes without a weapon. Then if they still lasted that long, which I highly doubted, they could show me their skills with the weapon of their choice."

Malfoy still chose to make a snide comment although he was as interested in the retelling as the rest of the class. "They probably used some dumb bamboo pole or something." Some of the braver souls snickered, unfortunately Erde heard the statement as well.

"Quite the contrary. I said they could use any weapon they wanted meaning all sharp metal items included. Actually, better yet, why don't you show them what you chose. I mean they all lasted several hours after the initial ten minutes anyway."

Everyone was stunned at the length of time and their eyes widened further when they shrugged their shoulder and summoned their weapons via wand. Teigra held a small scythe with a weighted chain attached to its handle. Lily held a kodatchi(1) with an intricate gold hand guard and runes down the blade while Remus held onto a long spear that had a blade at each end. There was no denying that they were made of metal and very, very sharp.

Hesitantly James let out a whistle under his breath and the rest of the class couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Erde just smiled and requested another thing from the three. "Tell them why you chose those weapons."

The three laughed hesitantly not really wanting the attention or the class to know. Finally Lily gave up and said her answer. 'I chose this weapon because I know another one better. It is not the one I normally play with and I was afraid my skills would get rusty."

Remus and Teigra both nodded and their answer at the same time. "Same reason as Lily."

The class broke out in wild chatter, but Erde calmed them down with one sentence. "If you don't calm down the bell is going to ring and you wont hear the results. Teigra was beaten first and the battle lasted 2 hrs and 15 min. The only reason it ended was because I caught her off-guard with a spell that changes size and shape and knocked her out using a pressure point." Teigra grumbled a little saying that it was a cheap shot.

Erde ignored her and continued. "Lily lasted longer than Teigra going an even 3 hrs. She just wouldn't give up so I had to end it with a dagger against her throat. And Remus had the shortest time with only 45 min."

The class started to laugh and Sirius patted Remus on the back. "You, mate, were severely out fought by two girls. Welcome to the club." However instead of shoving him and saying something along the usual lines of 'sod off,' Remus just smiled.

"Really?" He said with a grin that would do any Marauder proud, "Whatever do you mean?"

The class was surprised to hear Professor Evelyn say under her breath, "Arrogant prat. Always was always will be." When she realized that she had the confused looks of the majority of the class on her she gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through her bangs. "That snot-nose brat beat me."

Silence.

Then throughout the corridors of Hogwarts was a collective "WHAT!"

When James finally got over the majority of his shock (not all of it of course because it is not everyday you discover that one of your best friends has enough skill to take down a teacher) James asked a question that most of the others forgot about. "But I still don't understand why you didn't test Wren."

Evelyn shrugged. "She taught me how to fight so it would have been rather pointless don't yea think?"

Before anyone could ask any further questions, "BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

"Ok class that is it for the day and I wish you luck with your not so new teachers. Oh and Brey, Aysel, stay after class I have something to discuss with you."

Remus and Wren knew it had to be bad if Erde had called them by those names without knowing it. They waved to their friends as they watched Lily and Teigra almost bolt out of the room so they wouldn't have to answer anymore questions. James and Sirius waved once lackadaisically and said they would wait for them out in the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius threw themselves against the wall next to the door. Sirius checked the door once to make sure that he wasn't on the side that the door swung to and relaxed a bit. Sirius knew from experience that he did _not_ want to be in between the door and the wall when they made contact from experience. He swears that bruise just refuses to heal.

After giving up on trying to hear anything through the door Sirius decided to strike a conversation with the thinking Prongs.

"Hey Prongs this thing with Moony is wild huh?"

"You said it Padfoot utterly bonkers." James said shaken from processing his thoughts on that very matter. "How do you think he learned all that?"

Sirius thought about it for a bit and came up with the most logical answer he could. "Dunno. Hey," Sirius said in a lower voice, "you think that Moony is a, you know, super hero in disguise do you? He could be blowing his cover by teaching his skills! I went through all the options and this one makes the most sense." Sirius said while crossing his arms and nodding definitively.

James groaned and hit his head against the wall. "Only in your world is 'our friend is an undercover super hero' the most likely explanation." For good measure James hit his head against the wall again and anothertime when he heard Sirius say, "They grow up so fast!" with fake tears.

"Hey Potter I thought we already had the discussion where we said that losing the few brain cells you have was a bad option.

James opened his eyes that had subconsciously closed when he hit the wall to see both Lily and Teigra in front of him. James knew that she was working on the next scripted battle between the two of them, but he was tired. . . and his head hurt. He just didn't feel like fighting at the moment so instead he stated, "I thought you two booked?"

Slightly startled that James wasn't going to fight with her, Lily paused and Teigra took the time to answer for her. "Well, we wanted it to look like we did so. . ."

While Teigra took off on another long-winded rant, James took the time to lean close enough so that Sirius could hear him whisper. "Hey, I don't feel like talking right now to them, so you ready for Project Silence is Golden?"

With a grin on his face Sirius nodded once and started to reach slowly for his wand.

Mentally they counted to themselves 3. . . 2. . .1. . . GO!

". . . the other students would try to rush after us while we actually hid close by. This way we could get out of their questions. Then-‟

"Silencio!" Both Marauders yelled at the same time pointing at different targets. (Not sure if this is the right spell correct me if I'm wrong)

The Vixens stood there "shocked" for a minute then tried to yell at them for being such egotistical toerags. Or at least that was as much as James could get out of it through reading lips.

Sirius just stood there with a grin as he wagged him finger at the girls. "Naa-naa-naahaa! Don't you girls know anything? Silence is _Golden_!" Then Sirius turned with a reluctant James beside him. They walked two steps when they felt something tug them back to in front of the Physical Defense Room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Wren were not happy. The news Erde had told them was big. However they couldn't quite keep up the somber mood when they opened the door to walk to their next class.

There was James and Sirius suspended on a wall in a silver cocoon with just their shoes hanging out the bottom. As soon as the door opened Padfoot and Prongs started to grunt and thrash in their binds. They tried to curse like a sailor and demand that someone get them down, but grunting was all they were capable of seems as they had a piece of the cocoon substance over their mouths as well.

Remus and Wren tried to suppress their giggles. . .really they did! But the sight was too hilarious. Finally feeling a little bad for the boys,Wren walked up and started to get them off the walls. She sighed and said, "You guys tried Project Silence is Golden didn't you?"

James whipped his head to look back and forth between Wren and Remus giving the patented "How-in-the-bloody-world-did-you-know-about-that?" look.

Wren was ripping away the last of the sticky substance away leaving large gray adhesive lines in its wake that wouldn't charm away from the last pair of clean black robes when Remus started to chuckle in earnest. James glared at him but also asked, "What's so funny?"

Remus walked past his friends then grabbed a sign that previously went unnoticed between the hanging Marauders. Reading it, James and Sirius couldn't decide whether to fume or to laugh.

"_Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) kodatchi- a kodatchi is like a samurai's sword (katana) only shorter in length so it can be moved faster and is excellent for defensive swordsmanship.

Author's Note- Like I said before I am sorry for the extremely long delay, but I hope it was worth the wait! Special shout out and cookie for espeon and Genevieve Anne for motivating me enough to fix up this chapter. So if you want another chapter I'm not going to hold it hostage for reviews but it would be nice to know if anyone is reading this story. So press the little purple button. You know you want to!


	15. I'm new click me

Disclaimer: Grrrrrr! I hate computers sometimes. . . wait no most times. And if you couldn't tell I am growling at mine right now. They never work when you want them to which is partially why this chapter took so long. (The other part is that I am a realllllyyyy lazy writer, but you didn't hear that from me!)

Thank you to all those people who still care enough to review and a special magical sparkly cookie to the cool people who have added me to their favorites! T.T It makes me so happy to know that you guys still like it even though it is taking forever to get to the play!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter . . . I can't even remember what number I'm on anymore

"I HATE YOU! You're just trying to use this as an excuse to go on a date with me!"

"Why would I ever want to do that! I would have more fun walking a dog than going to the beach with you!" James yelled back at Lily.

"Who are you kidding?! The dog would be walking _you _on the leash! I pity the poor fool who has to deal with someone as dim as you are!" Lily ranted right back.

James smirked, "At least the dog would have more curves than you would! Geez didn't you ever hit puberty or are you really a guy?"

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously and she puffed up a bit. "JAMES ANDREW POTTER! I. . .I. . . aarrrrggg!" With that Lily punched James in the jaw sprawling him out onto the floor. Still breathing heavily from deep rage Lily spat out "I am NOT a guy but I will hit more like one than you ever will," and then she stormed off with the other Vixens trailing her.

James sat there on the floor, holding his jaw, watching her walk away. Before she turned the corner James yelled out, "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

James couldn't see her anymore, but he could "sense" Lily laughing at him. That and the fact she was slightly worried that she broke his jaw.

As the crowd that gathered around them broke up James scrambled to his feet grinning. Or rather he tried to until the pain in his jaw told him that wasn't a good idea. But it had been nearly a month since he and Lily started practicing the play and they had finally gotten through a whole fight without either one forgetting their lines.

Sirius came over to where James was standing. "Blimey, Prongs! Lily-flower really did a number on you! Why on earth are you trying to smile?"

"Because Padsie old boy," James said still smiling, "I'm not dead and my jaw isn't broken. Plus it isn't like Lily meant it."

Sirius just looked at James slack-jawed while Remus burst out laughing. "You have to be kidding me. She didn't mean it. Moony I thought I was supposed to be the stupid one. . .wait that didn't come out right. Prongs you've lost it. She bloody punched you!"

At this point both Remus and James were clutching their sides laughing. Sirius looked from Remus to James. Then from James to Remus. And back again. "Ok obviously I'm missing something."

Remus getting some semblance of control nodded. "Yeah, you're right. You're missing something."

"Okay then please explain."

James too was nodding along with Remus. "Oh, getting around to using manners now are we?" The look on Sirius's face was enough for a light fit of laughing.

James took one final look at Sirius than broke. "You have seen the Vixens fight yes?" Ignoring Sirius's look of do-you-think-that-I'm-an-idiot James decided to continue. "Have you ever seen what they can do to their surroundings when they hit something?"

Sirius actually had to think about this one. Sure they sent punches back and forth between them, but he never seen them hit anything else besides each other and there were never any bruises left on any of them.

"No, but how hard could they hit? I've never seen them come out with even a bruise." From the pale complection of both James and Remus he knew he said something wrong. "What?"

Remus looked down each side of the corridor concentrating hard. Then with a sigh of relief he said, "You are _so_ lucky they aren't within a hearing distance or there wouldn't be anything left of you."

James nodded vigorously. "I've seen Lils punch stone, solid stone, and leave a crater at least a meter deep and 2 wide and she wasn't even trying. Therefore, surviving a punch from Lily-flower with only a bruise is a bloody good thing. Plus it was set up in advance so she didn't mean anything in that entire fight."

"WHAT DO YOU Mean it was set up!" Sirius started out yelling then ended in a rushed whisper as he saw the wide-eyed look Prongs gave him and the quick stop signal Moony was gesturing.

Prongs looked down to the ground and mumbled just loud enough for Padfoot to hear but no one else who might come into the area. "I got suckered into the play."

Sirius looked slightly betrayed. "And you didn't tell me! That note was probably real too! I thought we were friends who told everything to each other!"

James looked up eyes angry and a little hurt. "I tried to tell you, but I was afraid that you would react stupidly like this! This is because I got caught for the skirt incident saving your sorry butt, so I am sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to humiliate myself!"

Sirius had enough frame of mind to look a little abashed because it was James who saved both him and Remmie from getting caught, but he was too stubborn to admit that. He was about to retort back with any lingering anger, but Remus cut him off before he could do so.

"Enough both of you!" Remus was all but growling. "Both of you don't really mean this fight so get over it! It is a full moon tomorrow and I have a feeling that there is going to be trouble. So suck up your pride and both of you apologize!"

Both Padfoot and Prongs gulped. It wasn't often that Remus got angry, but when he did it was a thing to be wary of. James swore that even saw his eyes flicker silver and a snarl. James and Sirius looked at each other and shook hands. That was all they needed in order to know that there was no harm done to their friendship. They decided to create a revenge prank instead of being angry at one another.

-----

Deep in the depths of the Room of Requirements lies a room of forgotten thing. Well, not all of them are forgotten, but they are all hidden well. Within this room lies the sacred book of Marauder Laws for All Time.

Ok. So the book wasn't so sacred and it definitely wasn't old. In fact if you look at it closely you would notice not even all the pages were attached to the binding of the notebook. It was really just a bunch of ideas, plots, and schemes that Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony created at random points in the day and tried to keep track of. More importantly two adhesive striped Marauders were scribbling new notes in the blank pages while one Marauder suppressed his mirth in the corner.

After about an hour with no progress on a plan to get back at Lily and Teigra, James and Sirius sighed and gave up for the day.

Sirius whined. "It's not fair! They shouldn't be allowed to prank better than us when we are the Marauders! They have so much raw talent in the pranking department and they just started to prank people!"

Remus sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, well not all of that is true. They do have talent, however this isn't their first prank by a longshot. From what I can tell from Wren, they have been a lot quieter about their pranking and with us out in the open pranking people it wasn't hard for them."

Sirius and James gave the obvious "what-do-you-mean" look so Remus decided to continue. "Do you remember any times that we were congratulated for a prank that you don't remember us pulling?" Sirius and James thought hard and then slowly nodded. "Well there you go. That was probably a Vixen prank and they never go around taking the credit for them so the credit goes to the well known prankers, us. This way we also get the blame and the trouble for the prank while they played that they are completely against the entire idea of pranking. Actually it is quite ingenious."

A light bulb seemed to go off over Prong's head. "Does that mean that brilliant gravity prank...?"

Remus just nodded. "Lily and Teigra admit to that one when I asked them. Apparently they used a transformation spell to look like you two, ran purposely into Slugghorn and let your reputations do the rest."

Sirius looked awed that the girls would put so much thought into one of their pranks, but managed to say, "Now we definitely have to get them back."

Remus raised his hands in defeat. "Can't we all just get along?" James and Sirius gave him a look. "sigh Didn't think so. Can we at least go get breakfast before both of you overheat your brains trying to think of a plan before Potions?"

The Vixens were also scheming, but theirs were for different reasons. Their plans were of a more serious nature. Lily stated one of her observations. "Is it just me or are the demon attacks coming closer and closer to the castle like they are looking for something before we kill them?"

Teigra nodded. "I noticed that too. It is almost like someone is sending them out to see which ones are coming back to target our location."

Wren cringed. "That is exactly what the case is. I didn't want to tell you because then I thought you guys would get worried, but I guess it can't be helped anymore. You know how we told you how Brey died while we were with Erde? That wasn't exactly the whole story."

Lily and Teigra looked at her amazed that she withheld information from them.

Wren felt ashamed, but continued anyway. "It is true that people wanted us dead because we were stealing their valuables, but those weren't the ones that killed him. Half of the time we were stealing from one of our own fathers. They were both very proud and when they heard the thieves were their children they were proud that we had achieved such skill to get by their guards. But then they heard that we were working together and might be romantically involved.

"You have to understand that wolves and foxes are natural enemies, so hearing that their child was involved with their enemy was one of the largest insults they could have received. My father, Inari, came to me and said that I had to break off my relationship with Brey or else. I've told you how abusive Inari can be, but for the first time I didn't care. I stood up against him and said I would do no such thing. He then beat me within an inch of my life, but I still refused. Getting engaged to Brey was the best thing in my life and I wouldn't give it up for anything and I told Inari so.

"He then proceeded to throw me into a tree and then said, 'You are a disgrace. You are no longer part of my family and if I ever see you or your pathetic little boyfriend I will kill you both.' Then he left me for dead hoping one of the demons that had something against me would come along me in my weakened state and would finish the job.

"Luckily, Brey found me not long after that. The look on his face would have made anyone except the most powerful cower in fear. Seeing me like that caused his demon blood to activate. He carried me to our home and healed me back to health. When he heard that it was Inari who did this to me, he almost went after him, but we both knew that he wouldn't have survived that encounter in the condition he was in.

"Apparently what happened to me also happened with Brey and his father. Erde and Darien, Brey's brother, came to us after they heard what happened and offered us an apology for not being there and asked if they could help. We turned them down because we wanted them to be safe from our fathers'. They were good to us and didn't need to suffer when Inari and Syaoran found that they were sympathizing with us. We told them to forget about us and act like we didn't matter to them. They said they couldn't do that and would help us in secret. Darien gave us special weights to train with that would automatically get heavier as soon as you were use to the weight and Erde gave us food, bandages, and information on what was going on with our families.

"We healed and got stronger, but nothing would prepare us for what would happen next. The next heist we sent a notice to our fathers were both there waiting for us. They made a temporary truce to eliminate the 'infidels' and make their bloodline pure again before going back to being enemies. They made true on their words to try and kill us. We fought back as hard as we could, but it was obvious that we were taking the large majority of the beating. We managed to knock out Syaoran, but Inari was still going and I could only limp around at partial speed. My father sent out a sword directly for me and I couldn't move.

"I prepared to get hit, but the blow never came. I opened my eyes and saw the thing that haunts my nightmares. Brey was facing me with a smile on his face, blood exiting his lips and dripping down his chin, and sword point through his chest at my head. Then he asked, 'Are you okay?' I nodded and then he crumpled to the ground.

"I let my demon blood take over at that point and all I remember was feeling immense sorrow and rage like I never had before. I kind of remember taking of one of my father's arms then running away with Brey in my arms. When we got to our home I did everything I knew how to, to heal him, but nothing was working. He woke up briefly after that to tell me it was ok and that I should forget him and to become happy in my life. He also said under no circumstances should I follow him into death. If he didn't say that I probably would have too. Then he died in my arms.

"I tried to do what Brey said and live happily, but I knew there was no way for me to do that if he weren't here too. So I found a sorceress to hold me in time until Brey's soul was reborn." Among the Vixens there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Wren was trying hard to keep herself together after reliving her painful past.

Lily sniffled a little and cleared her throat. "Tails, why are you telling us this now? From what I can tell it still hurts you to talk about it and now everything should be alright again because you two are back together."

Wren smiled remembering what Talon said was true. Remus was definitely alive and they were together but she sobered because of her next thought. "Because when Erde talked to Remus and I she said that our fathers are back and they are looking for us. Erde was going back to him to try and throw off the trail by killing some demons away from our location as well as talk to Darien about something to hide our presence even more."

Both Lily's and Teigra's mouth's dropped open then closed to become serious. They looked at each other then smirked. Then Teigra began to speak. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get training so we can kick their asses whenever they decide to show their ugly mugs around here!"

Wren gave a slight chuckle of disbelief. "I can't have you guys there for this. I can't ask that of you because it is too dangerous. Plus we have other problems to worry about like tomorrow's full moon."

Lily and Teigra viewed her incredulously. Wren looked back at her other cohorts and decided to explain. "I don't know if you know this or not, but this next full moon is going to be the hardest yet. We might run across Remus in our excursion tomorrow and you guys could get hurt. "

Lily and Teigra propped themselves up from where they were sprawled on their pillows in the Vixen's Room. Teigra smiled, "Yeah two demons together usually means fight for superiority and to test their strength. We won't want to get into the middle of that."

Lily nodded but looked confused when Wren blushed and mumbled, "That isn't quite the reason Stripes."

Lily was the first one to question as to why that wasn't the case.

"Well, it is the first full moon since Brey and I got together. Plus, demons tend to be more possessive of what they deem theirs, especially mates. . .and I'm not sure fighting is exactly what we would do…" Lily started piecing together the pieces and started to flush, but Teigra was as oblivious as ever and motioned Wren to continue.

Wren cleared her throat nervously. She really didn't want to have to explain further. "Demons get more aggressive when you try and keep them from their mates, even attacking _animals_ that get in their way. You two, James and Sirius would have to pull us apart because," Wren started to blush deeper, "I really don't want to go through the rest of our last school year pregnant."

Lily took the last blow better because her suspicions were leading in that direction, but it hit Teigra full force. She sputtered a bit until her body gave up and she fainted. Lily laughed a little and said to Wren, "I think she took that well."

Wren sighed. "It really is going to be harder than you guys think to pull us apart, partially because James and Sirius won't have a clue what is going on." Lily nodded in agreement before she said, "Help me revive Stripes here. I still want to eat breakfast and be in time for Potions and I won't be f she snoozes all day."

Wren laughed shrugging off the somber mood that they just had and joked with Lily. "Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with a certain Potter you are just _dying_ to see?"

Lily deadpanned at her and said evenly, "You are so lucky you just told us your sob story or I think I might kill you for that comment about James."

Author's Note: You have no clue how frustrated I have been with my computer and not being able to upload new chapters. I was without internet for about 4 months and it was driving me crazy. I think I am going to make all the chapters shorter so I can post more often. I hope people are still reading this. Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. AN: I hate these 2 but read it

AN: Yeah I know I hate these suckers too so I am going to leave this short and sweet and to the point. I am NOT quitting this story. I was mostly done with the next chapter and my computer saw fit to delete it on me so I am not very happy with it at the moment. Just give me a little time to remember what I wrote and type it all down again and then you'll have your update. Just hold on until then.


	17. 16 Falling through people

Disclaimer: Creepy music plays as on scans through the scene of a graveyard at night. Suddenly a hand shoots up through the dirt in front of a tombstone that reads Silver9tails. Evil laughter rings out as well as yells of "I'm alive!" Then a girls voice clears her throat and says, "Ummm anyone out there because it is kind of hard to dig yourself out of the dead with only one free arm."

Thanks I don't have one for being the first person to review my last chapter however long ago that was, and anyone else who reviewed. I have deemed disclaimers pointless seems as no one really reads them so instead I am going to put quotes that amuse me.

**"If you can't dazzle them with your knowledge, then baffle them with your bullshit."**

"**Those who have said nothing is impossible have never tried to slam revolving doors."**

Chapter 16: Falling Through People

(I never thought I would have stayed motivated enough to get this far! Thanks!)

Sirius was walking down the corridor doing something he didn't do very often. Sirius was thinking hard. Now, one would think that the self-proclaimed hottest boy in Hogwarts' thoughts were occupied it would be about the next prank or how to avoid his ever increasing fan club, but his thoughts were taken by a completely more troubling topic.

Padfoot was thinking about a girl. Normally this wouldn't have been too different either because he was the flirt of the Marauders, but he was thinking about one girl in particular…and couldn't stop. Specifically, it was about one of the three girls in the entire school that hadn't fallen for him, the Vixen's own Teigra.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why she hated him as much as she did. Of course he didn't really give her a reason to care about him per se with all the pranks that they tried to pull on the Vixens, but she always seemed to be able to laugh them off.

At the worst their verbal tiffs were more playful than anything, even with the insults. Yet she hated him from the bottom of her heart with no room for anything else. She only truly blew up at him once in first year. They started out in the same room on the train. He got there first and she not much later. Teigra was so shy then, but as soon as she saw him, she ran up to him calling his name. They were laughing and joking like they had known each other their entire lives and Sirius was previously worried that he would be shunned for his family situation.

Then things took a turn for the worst. He jokingly called her a freak for ordering one of 

everything from the food cart on the first train ride to Hogwarts. She jumped out of the compartment and ran down the train and into the compartment that happened to be full with the other future Vixens.

He was about to follow after her when three boys entered and struck up a conversation with him. Yep James, Remus and Peter were always a little bit of a distraction for him, so he completely forgot to go after Teigra and apologize. When he finally remembered, it was too late. Ever since that time on the train Teigra always had an air of confidence, anger, and something else that he could never really identify.

Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. This was frustrating! Last night he was coming back from dying Malfoy's hair neon pink, and instead of thinking how funny it would be when Malfoy went to breakfast he was thinking about her. Actually it seemed like whenever he had a spare moment to think about anything his thoughts drifted dangerously close to Teigra's direction.

The realization that occurred to him last night happened so suddenly that he had no time to hide it from himself. It hit him like a punch in the gut in the same hallway he was now taking to get to History of Magic. It was so strong that at soon as it crossed his mind he stopped sneaking back to the Common Room and his knees gave out from under him.

When he thought about his epiphany again today it seemed so glaringly obvious he wondered how he could have missed it. Sirius didn't even try to lie to himself and say that it wasn't true. He knew too well that it was. Heck he even had a hard time denying it when the rest of the Marauders tried to make fun of him for it.

'_Even though I've heard the same lines several times before, today was the first time they flustered me. I almost choked on my pumpkin juice!'_ Sirius thought, '_This is pathetic.'_

Sirius started to walk again after he realized he had unintentionally stopped in the middle of the corridor right outside the History classroom. He sighed once again and ran a hand through his hair. He was picking up Prong's bad habit but he was stressed. He was going to go gray if this continued. He opened up the door and put on a smile even though he didn't feel like doing it. His realization was still rattling around in the back of his head.

'_I love Teigra.'_

Sirius looked around the classroom. His smile faltered a little as his eyes landed on Teigra laughing with her friends. Besides a few random people in the room the Marauders and the Vixens were the only ones here. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at the way James and Remus were laughing and stealing glances at their interests when they thought no one was looking.

Sirius admitted to himself that he might be slow at times, but he wasn't blind. They liked each of "their" girls so much it was almost pitiable. Wryly Sirius thought to himself, '_At least Moony _has_ the girl that he's pining over. Well, no time like the present to make the number of couple in our group two instead of one!'_

Not really thinking about his method of asking or what he was going to say, Sirius started to saunter up to where the Vixens were talking. When he was about 5 paces away from them their conversation dropped off into nothing and they turned to face him.

With all three of the Vixens facing him with a slightly curious and nearly disbelieving look on their faces, Sirius became slightly unnerved and almost tripped on a desk leg. He had to admit that that expression looked particularly cute on Teig… '_NO! Keep focused! Don't get distracted by that one lock of hair that is never in the right place or the slight pout- Damnit I said FOCUS!' _

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Prongs and Moony snicker slightly at his "smooth" entrance and look openly fascinated by the fact that he was travelling towards their pranking rivals instead of his usual seat.

He fought to keep his carefree image as he walked those last few steps, if for no other reason than to hide how nervous he actually was. Sure he had asked other girls out, plenty of them, however this was the first time it was someone he really liked…and more than just for their looks. '_Hell if this is how James feels every time he asks Evans out, he has a lot more guts than what I gave him credit for. This sucks!' _Sirius thought. A slight giggle woke Sirius from his thoughts and he realized that he had been standing in front of the Vixens for some time and still hadn't said anything yet.

He had the decency to flush slightly when he heard Lily say, "I knew it. He has let his mind wander and now it is having trouble finding its way back." The girls chuckled at his uncomfortable appearance, but just as soon as they saw it, it was gone. Sirius's performance had begun.

"Hello little Spitfire and friends," he said with great flourish. The Vixens now turned their full attention to Sirius, especially Teigra at the sound of Sirius's pet name for her. "Spitfire, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me this Friday."

If Sirius wasn't so busy shifting his weight from one foot to the other continuously he probably would have laughed at the look of shock on not only the Vixen's faces but on the Marauder's as well. They didn't know about Padfoot's plan to ask Teigra out. Hell, _Padfoot_ didn't know his own plan to ask her out.

"No." It wasn't said loudly or resolutely, but it seemed to penetrate Sirius's head and echo. He turned his face to the floor. He couldn't look at her directly at the moment. Her answer didn't 

really surprise him, like he gave her any reason to agree to go with him, but it still hurt.

"Ok." Sirius said quietly. Though he didn't see it, the Marauders heard the difference in his voice and winced. Even the other two Vixens had understanding flash across their eyes, but Teigra was the hardest to look at. Sirius just couldn't bring his eyes u to look at her face.

When Sirius thought he had composed himself to a point where he could act normally, he turned to look at Teigra's face again. In a voice so low that no one but the Vixens and Remus heard he asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Sirius's eyes widened because it came out a lot more broken than he thought it would plus he hadn't really meant to say it out loud. However, he somehow kept his gazed focused on Teigra and didn't miss the fact that her eyes widened as well and filled with tears before she quickly turned to head out the door.

He saw it all in her eyes. The flash of overwhelming hurt and sadness as well as confusion, regret, and something else he could never really place when she looked at him. Sirius could always read her eyes like a book and knew that her emotions were in conflict by the way her eyes seemed to flicker to an almost copper shade.

As Teigra began to move towards the door, Sirius's shoulders slumped thinking that he was never going to get an answer. Then she stopped and didn't turn around as she answered quietly in a voice just as broken as his was.

"Because you don't remember, Siri. You promised me and you broke it." Then she repeated even more quietly to herself, "You don't remember." With that she walked quickly out the door so t wouldn't draw too much attention.

Sirius stood there with his mouth slightly agape. No one moved then, as soon as they heard the sound of the door closing, things set into motion again. The remaining Vixens stood up in a hurry to go comfort their friend then reluctantly sat themselves back down. Sirius started to run to the door to find out exactly what she meant. What didn't he remember?

However, as luck would have it, Professor Binns chose the precise moment that Sirius reached the door to float into the room and call everyone to their seats. Sirius looked at the door forlornly and then sullenly sat himself to James' right.

Sirius took out a quill that took notes on its own and sat their staring blankly at the table in front of him. He never paid attention to Binn's speeches anyway and right now Sirius had better things to think about than goblin wars. Just what had he forgotten that would make his little spitfire react like…that.

--

James Potter was having a pretty good day. He got into the shower second (for some reason Remus always, always got in first) and made sure he spent a couple extra minutes in there to make sure the water was especially cold for whoever got in next. However, that all changed when he got to History of Magic.

The gang had all split up before the class saying that they all had different things to do. Remus probably had to grab Wren and find a broom closet he thought with a smirk. He himself had another scripted battle to win with Lily whom he didn't think utterly despised him anymore. She still didn't like him, but definitely didn't hate him.

The one he was worried about was Padfoot. Sirius was deep in thought during breakfast which showed because he wasn't trying to see how many pancakes it took in his mouth before his speech became completely incomprehensible and he choked when they tried to bring him in the conversation. Actually, now that James thought about it, Pads had barely eaten anything at breakfast at all which was a clear sign that something was troubling him.

James got to class surprisingly early considering his usual attendance record in this class. Of course he wasn't really early like Remus and the girls, just about 5 to 10 minutes. He snagged a chair next to Remus so that once the table was full he would be in between his co-conspirators.

Not long after he sat down Sirius came through the door his generally laid back smile looking a little forced. It wasn't the kind of thing their classmates would notice, but you can't help understanding a few personal quirks of your friends when you have been around them almost nonstop for seven years.

He watched as Padfoot tried to ask Teigra out in a completely flamboyant style in shock. He briefly leaned over to Remus and whispered, "Do I look as foolish as Sirius does now when I ask Lils out?" Remus vaguely nodded at James's question while continuing to watch Sirius struggle. "Right then if I ever go to do that again hit me." James responded.

James couldn't help his friend with this even as he watched Teigra turn him down. He knew that they were saying something else to each other but he couldn't hear it anymore from where he was sitting, but from their facial expressions you could tell it wasn't a happy conversation. James was even more shocked when Teigra walked away in tears and Sirius went to chase after her only to have Binns stop him.

Sirius walked over to his seat in a daze and just flopped into it. James was going to ask if Siri was okay, as foolish of a question as it was because he was clearly not okay, when he noticed what Padfoot was doing. He was actually taking out paper and a quill to write with.

Now James really knew that something was up. No one besides Remus and the girls ever took notes in the class and Sirius never even bothered to take the materials out. The only time he ever 

did that was when he had a lot of thinking to do and didn't want to be disturbed.

Instead of saying anything James put a hand on Sirius's shoulder to let him know that if he wanted to talk whenever that may be he would be there to listen. Sirius looked over at him slightly, eyes still glazed, and gave a small true smile and a nod to show that he understood then turned back to his work.

James took this time to see how Remus was taking their friends behavior because he knew that Peter who sat in front of them would be oblivious to the entire situation. Remus head was slightly tilted and his eyes had a far away look almost as if he was listening to something. Then in an instant it was all over. With the barest traces of a grin Remus put away the paper and quill he was going to use and took out new ones.

Then Prongs felt it. It started with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end then grew to chills. James noticed that other people noticed the chill as well but shook the feeling off, but it was getting stronger for him. Then he felt it as a wave of magic swept over him and gave him a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

Thinking that Remus was another highly perceptive person, James move his elbow so it would nudge the top of his arm. This would move Remus's writing hand so he couldn't be ignored. However Prong's arm just fell through Remus. Testing his theory quickly he tore a piece off of his parchment, crumpled it, and threw it at Remus's head.

It flew straight through him and surprisingly enough Wren as well causing not even a flinch from either. James immediately rose his hand. Something was going on and he was going to figure out what. "Professor Binns, I don't feel so well. Can I go to the nurse?" Not even waiting for conformation James tore out of the room like a bat out of hell receiving only a brief glazed look from Sirius before he zoned out again.

When James burst out the door he was just in time to see a flash of dark red hair disappear around the corner. He was sure he was right. Something was wrong and Remus, Wren and now Lily were part of it. Prongs dashed after them.

Prongs ran after them as fast as he could but could never seem to catch up. A couple of times he thought he lost them, but then he would calm himself down a little and guessed based on which direction he sensed their energy from. Finally he stumbled through the entrance to one of the many stairways at the end of his endurance.

There standing by the low railing was Lily with a shocked look on her face. James took a shaky step forward and Lily took a seemingly panicky one backwards. Time seemed to slow down as James watched in horror as Lily lost her balance and fell over the low railing of the 6th floor stairs.

He tried to scramble the rest of the distance to the stairs telling himself that she was ok. She was a damn good witch and could charm herself to slow her momentum or summon a broom to herself or, or, or he didn't know what anymore. Half way across the space James froze in dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in fright and collapsed in a heap on the ground when he saw what was lying on the ground in front of the banister.

Lily might have been able to save herself from a fatal fall had it not been for the one thing on the ground. Lily was an amazing witch but even she needed a wand to cast any of the spells that could have saved herself and the one mocking James from the floor just feet away looked to be 11 and a half inches and made of holly and unicorn tail hair.

James sat there in shock, the only movement he made was to reach forward and grab the wand in his hand. It was real and he could sense that it was Lily's. She went over the edge without her wand. One last thought trailed through James' mind before he let the shock overload his body and fainted.

'_She's gone. Lily is gone.'_

AN: Yes I know it is obscenely late and it is a cliffhanger, I am sorry. I could try apologizing a thousand times over but you guys will stop reading this note by then. What can I say. Moving into a college dorm for the first time is a hectic mess. Thanks to all of you who continue to read this plot bunny of an extremely lazy writer. If you like it or you hate it or if you just want to tell me a funny story or prank please review! I am not going to beg and it might not do anything but reviews definitely give incentive to write more chapters faster.


End file.
